Your Love Is A Song
by CharlieJKeeng
Summary: Quinn visita a Santana en NY, por su cumpleaños. Logrando asi que su vida se revolucionara gracias a una morena de ojos marrones. Ni glee/personajes me pertenecen.
1. Introducción

Introducción.

Nunca imagine que aceptar la invitación de mí amiga latina, de ir a visitarla a Nueva York, iba a revolucionar mi vida completamente. Mi vida. Mi patética y estúpida vida. Supongo que por un lado me agradaba la idea de tener un poco de drama, emoción y aventura. Pero, por el otro no quería que esto quitara cada gramo de paz que desde hace varios años abundaba dentro de mí. ¿Quién lo diría? Quinn Fabray, La perra del instituto, líder de las Cheerios, hermosa pero a la vez explosiva, ya no era nada más ni nada menos que Quinn, alumna de Yale, relajada y tranquila y sin ningún propósito en la vida. Solo la literatura y la fotografía otorgaban a mi monótona rutina algo de emoción (de vez en cuando).

Porque eso fue lo que paso, me volví la mujer más pesimista y aburrida que puede existir en todo Estados Unidos. O al menos eso era lo que me decía Santana, con todas sus buenas intenciones y su carácter tan agradable. (Sí, estoy siendo sarcástica aquí)

Como sea, toda esta revolución empezó así…

-Quinnie…-Suplico la latina por decimoquinta vez- Por favor, juro que te lo compensare… además vendrán todos los chicos. Anda, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Nunca faltas a mi fiesta, Fabray.

-No lo se, Santana. Tengo que estudiar para- Pero mi patética excusa fue interrumpida por un bufido que salio de mi celular. Bufido lleno de impaciencia y frustración.

-Escúchame bien, Fabray, porque solo lo repetiré una vez.-Dijo Santana impacientándose por mi actitud retraída.-Este fin de semana espero que traigas tu trasero hasta NY porque de lo contrario yo misma iré a New Haven para meterte esos libros de estudio por tu jodido tra-Pero sea lo que sea que Santana iba a decir fue interrumpido por un ruido seco que provenía del otro lado de la línea. Luego de eso solo oí un imperceptible "El vocabulario, Santana" de una voz que reconocería a miles de millones de kilómetros.

Y aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas no reírme, me fue imposible contener la carcajada que se escapó de mi garganta. A cambio solo recibí una especie de gruñido.

-Así que te tienen domesticada, López…-Comente con tono de burla.

-Jódete.-Susurro para no ser oída por su acompañante-Sabes que, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Te pasare con alguien que si se muere por saludarte.-Dijo con un tono inocente, que yo muy bien conocía.

-Quinnie.-Escuche la dulce voz de Brittany. Sonreí automáticamente al reconocer la dulzura y delicadeza con la que hablaba.

-Hola mi Britt-Britt. ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunte cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más tranquilo y dulce. Britt siempre lograba sacar mi lado más tierno y compasivo.

-Estoy triste-Dijo con voz decaída y podría jurar que en ese momento estaba haciendo un tierno puchero, que derretiría hasta el estúpido iceberg que hundió el titanic.

-¿Por qué, pequeño unicornio?-Musite con una mueca de preocupación.

-Porque San me dijo que no vendrás a la fiesta…-Al oírla, deje escapar un suspiro. Santana sabia jugar sucio.-Y yo…te extraño-Dijo aun con esa voz triste que me erizaba la piel.

-Britt-Britt…está bien. Iré.-Dije rindiéndome ante el poder que tenía Brittany sobre mí.

Del otro lado de la línea solo pude escuchar un gritito de emoción. La imagine aplaudiendo y saltando de alegría. Sonreí. Ella jamás cambiaria.

-Gracias Quinnie.-Escuche la voz de Santana otra vez.

-Buena forma de manipularme, Santana. Sabes que a Britt no se le puede negar nada.-Respondí entre resignada y divertida por la absurda situación.

-¿Te veré este fin de semana?-Pregunto para asegurarse se mi respuesta.

-Claro.

-Quinn, uno de los enanos de Blanca Nieves se escapó de su guarida para saludarte.-Dijo divertida y sarcástica. Ya me imaginaba quien seria.

-¿Quinn?-Pregunto dubitativa.

-Berry- Respondí tranquilamente y con una sonrisa que inevitablemente se instaló en mi rostro.

-¿Es cierto que vendrás a la fiesta?-Pregunto con dulzura e ilusión impregnadas en sus palabras.

-Lo haré.

-Entonces te veré en un par de días.

-Claro que si…-Y por un momento, la línea quedo en silencio. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas.- Creo que debería irme a descansar. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Quinn.-Saludo tranquilamente. Y antes de que colgara, volví a hablar.

-Ehh, Rach?

-Dime, Quinn.-Respondió.

-Dulces Sueños para ti, Berry.-Musite con una sonrisa genuina.

-Y para ti también, Fabray.

Luego de eso, la comunicación finalizo.


	2. Nueva York

Capítulo 1: New York, New York.  
Viernes había llegado demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Pero esta última semana había aprovechado para tener mis últimos momentos de paz y relajación. Ya que los viajes no eran de mi agrado. Así que ese mismo viernes, mi alarma sonó a las 6:30 am. De mis labios se me escapo un gruñido de cansancio y frustración, sabia completamente que ya no podría atrasar ni posponer mi viaje. Me levante de mi cómoda cama, lentamente y camine desperezándome hacia el baño. Tenía una hora antes de que salga el tren de New Haven hacia NYC. Tome una ducha rápida, luego me vestí con un simple Jean negro, una camisa blanca y unas Van azules.  
Luego de prepararme, tome mi tapado negro del perchero y una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, que había preparado la noche anterior.  
Le deje una pequeña nota a mi compañera de cuarto, despidiéndome de ella, ya que no se encontraba allí. Tome mis llaves y Salí, asegurándome de no haber olvidado nada.  
Al salir a la calle mire hacia ambos lados intentando divisar un taxi que me lleve hasta la estación de tren.

Cuando por fin logre subirme al estúpido tren, me senté y encendí el reproductor de música de mi IPhone. Creep de Radiohead comenzó a sonar por mis auriculares. Y con mis pies seguí el ritmo de la musica, intentando distraerme para amenizar el viaje. Aproveche para enviarle un mensaje a Santana.  
"Santana, estoy en camino"-Q  
Y a los pocos segundos recibí su respuesta.  
"Está bien, Quinnie. Te estaré esperando."-S  
"Hazme un favor, no le digas a nadie que estaré allí en menos de dos horas. Mucho menos a Britt-Britt, Quiero darle una sorpresa."-Q  
"¿Solo a Britt?"-S  
Y en ese momento podría jurar que Santana estaba del otro lado del celular con una sonrisa burlona.  
"¿Quieres que me arrepienta de ir, López?"-Q  
Y ya no recibí respuesta. Santana y yo siempre fuimos así, cada una conocía perfectamente a la otra. A pesar de las peleas y aquel encuentro sexual en la No boda del profesor Shuester, nuestra relación era un lazo de hermandad inquebrantable. Y a pesar de su característico humor ácido y su personalidad avasallante, yo era la única capaz de soportarla tal y como es.  
Estos últimos dos años se basaron en mensajes diarios, llamadas y charlas por Skype, además de un par de visitas por parte de ella en New Haven. Pero igual lo nuestro a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más fuerte.  
Aparte cada una sabia que debía respetar el espacio de la otra. Y Santana sabía que no debía presionarme así como yo sabía que no debía presionarla a ella.  
Ambas teníamos algo en común. El amor hacia Brittany S. Pierce. Aunque de distintas formas, por supuesto. Britt para mí era como una hermanita pequeña, a la cual debía proteger de cualquier cosa. En cambio, San y Britt eran almas gemelas. Su amor podría atravesar cualquier obstáculo. Ya que se complementaban completamente bien.  
Santana, con Britt, se volvía más comprensiva y menos agresiva. Brittany, con Santana, se volvía muy capas y era una jodida Genia.  
Aun somos el jodido Unholy Trinity! Para mí, Britt era aquella que me daba ánimos y me aconsejaba volar, cumplir mis sueños. Y San, es mi cable a tierra cuando estoy volando demasiado alto. Nos Complementamos y eso es lo que nos volvió cada vez más unidas y cercanas.

Cuando por fin llegue a NY, tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia un centro comercial. Quería comprar un regalo para mis amigos. Así que conociendo los gustos de Santana, decidí comprarle algunos vestidos que se ajustaran a su perfecto cuerpo.  
A mi Britt-Britt, un enorme pato de peluche. A Kurt una colección completa de revistas sobre moda. Y a Berry un ramo de Gardenias. Aunque no sé porque este último regalo, solo vi las flores y supe que eran perfectas para ella.  
Con gran dificultad, tome todas las bolsas de compras y mi maleta, luego de parar otro taxi, me dirigí al Loft Hummel-Berry-López.

Me encontraba en frente de la puerta corrediza de mis amigos. Me sentía nerviosa. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, haciendo que varios suspiros se me escaparan cuando por fin me decidí a golpear la puerta. Espere unos 5 segundos cuando por fin oí pasos apresurados dentro del departamento.  
La puerta se abrió frente a mí, dejando ver a una latina sonriendo como el gato de Alicia. ¿Santana Sonriendo? Eso sí asustaba.  
-Quinn! –Me dio un corto pero sentido abrazo y me ayudo con mi maleta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Deposite las bolsas en el suelo y el ramo de gardenias sobre una mesita junto a la puerta.  
-Satán. –Salude con una sonrisa genuina. La había extrañado demasiado. – ¿Como estas, imbécil?  
-Muy bien, Lucy, es un gusto volver a verte. –Dijo sarcásticamente, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios. Sabía que detrás de ese muro de sarcasmo, lo decía de verdad.  
Y en ese momento, de la habitación salía una rubia alta de ojos azules. Sonreí al verla frotándose los ojos. Recién se levantaba. Cuando poso sus ojos sobre mí, sonrió enormemente y corrió hacia mis brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-¡QUINNIE! –Gritó colgándose de mi cuello y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. – ¡Te extrañe!  
-¡Yo también, pequeño unicornio! –Dije riendo y girándola por los aires. – ¿Como estas, Britt-Britt? –Pregunte  
-¡Bien Quinnie! ¿Y tú? –Pregunto bajándose de mis brazos y sonriendo. También había extrañado demasiado a Britt.  
-Perfectamente bien. –Musite mientras me dirigía hacia las bolsas y tomaba el regalo de ambas. –Les traje algo. Para ti, Santana. –Dije entregándole 3 bolsas con vestidos dentro. –Y para ti, unicornio. –Continúe mientras sacaba el gran pato de peluche de su bolsa.  
-¡Gracias Fabray! –Dijo Santana recibiendo mi regalo, intentando hacerse la indiferente.  
Pero Britt Soltó de alegría y me arrebato el peluche de mis manos.  
-Gracias Quinnie. –Beso mi mejilla –Lo llamare Quinchel! –Grito alegremente. Yo solo alce mi ceja marca Fabray. No entendía porque aquel nombre. Santana soltó una carcajada al ver mi cara de confusión. Negó con la cabeza como diciendo "Mejor no preguntes". Solo me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al tema.  
En ese momento, oímos el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse. Me di media vuelta, esperando ver a aquella persona que tanto ansiaba. Y allí estaba. Aun sin saber de mi presencia, acomodaba su tapado en el perchero, dejando ver ese cuerpo de infarto que aún conservaba.  
-¡La baba, Fabray! –Exclamo la latina, al darse cuenta donde estaba clavada mi mirada. Aquella mujer, al escuchar eso, paro en seco y se giró a verme. Al conectar mis ojos con los suyos, mi sonrisa se acentuó aún más.  
-Quinn… –Susurro incrédula por mi presencia. Puse mi mejor sonrisa torcida y levante una ceja. Al verla estática, decidí acercarme a saludarla correctamente.  
-Hola, Berry.


	3. Bienvenida, Lucy

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

In My Place - Coldplay :)

Capítulo 2: ¡Bienvenida, Lucy!

-Oh por dios… ¡QUINN!-Grito la pequeña morena cuando al fin salió de su estado catatónico. Abrí mis brazos esperando a que ella se acercara y chocara su diminuto cuerpo contra el mío. –Dios, Fabray. No te esperaba hasta el sábado en la noche. ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto aun abrazada a mí, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Estoy muy bien. Pero veo que tu estas mejor. –Dije mirándola de arriba a abajo. – ¡Estas hermosa, Rach!

-De verdad es bueno verte, Quinn. –Susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. –Te extrañe, Q.

-Lo mismo digo, Berry. Esto no se compara con un par de mensajes semanales. –Musite divertida, porque ella aun no me quería liberar del abrazo, y yo no me quejaba. Amaba la intensidad de esta morena. La había extrañado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. –Te he traído un pequeño presente. –Dije cuando finalmente termino el abrazo. Camine hacia la mesita en donde había depositado las gardenias, cuando Santana soltó una de sus tantas indirectas

-Es lo más asquerosamente tierno que he visto este último mes. –Ignorándola por completo, Tome el ramo en mis manos y se lo entregue a Rachel, que me miraba expectante a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Su enorme sonrisa se acentuó aún más, y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-Gracias, Quinn… Son hermosas. –Me dijo con su voz algo quebrada por la emoción. Pero habia algo más en su voz…Dolor. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza y le di mi súper sonrisa ladina marca Fabray. –Las pondré en agua. –Desapareció unos momentos después, cuando se dirigió a la cocina. Entre las tres que estábamos presentes, nos miramos extrañadas por la actitud de la morena. Pero yo les di una mirada que decía "No hagan ningún comentario".

-Quinn… Nosotras iremos al centro comercial, para comprar las cosas de la fiesta. Supongo que estas cansada por el viaje. Acomódate en la habitación del Hobbit. Dormirás allí, ya que el resto de nosotros tiene acompañantes nocturnos- Explico Santana mientras levantaba ambas cejas insinuando cosas que mejor no quiero pensar.

-Okay, no hay problema. –Dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Un momento. Pongamos el freno de mano, ¿Dijo "Habitación" Y "Hobbit" en una misma oración?

Oh por los calzones bombachos de Merlín.

Yo. Quinn Fabray, Compartiendo habitación con el Hobb… digo con Rachel Barbra Berry? ¿Compartiendo la cama?

Estallo la revolución.

-Claro, si no te molesta. –La morena de piernas kilométricas interrumpió mi monologo interno. Con los ojos colorados. ¿Había estado llorando? Oh por dios. Yo negué con mi cabeza, más que nada por inercia. ¿Quién demonios se atreve a hacer llorar a Rachel?

Mire a Santana y a Britt que ya tenían puestos sus abrigos y estaban dispuestas a salir. Ellas solo me miraron y negaron con la Cabeza, para luego desaparecer por la puerta principal.

Así que aquí estamos, Ambas solas, en un departamento.

Me gire para mirar a Rach, que aún tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación. Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar. Así que me atreví a hablar.

-Rach, cariño…-Dije con una dulzura en mi voz que solo usaba con Britt. – ¿Estas bien?

Ella clavo sus ojos en mí y asintió. Y fue allí, cuando vi el dolor oculto en sus orbes color chocolate cuando me di cuenta de que no lo estaba.

-Ven aquí, pequeña. –Dije mientras tiraba de su mano y la envolvía en un cálido pero a la vez fuerte abrazo. Y cuando escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, sollozo más fuerte. –Shhh tranquila, Cariño… Todo estará bien. –Y así estuvimos por un largo rato hasta que sus lágrimas y sollozos cesaron. Ella lentamente se soltó de mí y yo me aleje un poco para mirarla, pero aun manteniendo el agarre en su cintura. – ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esto?

Ella negó tímidamente y se soltó completamente de mí, logrando que yo la suelte a ella, del agarre en su cintura. Le di mi mejor sonrisa para demostrarle ánimo.

-Viendo que es hora del almuerzo, espero que tengas algo de tocino, Berry…o lo lamentaras. –Dije intentando sacarle una sonrisa. Y lo logre. Me gane una sonrisa nada más ni nada menos que de Rachel Barbra Berry. Y me sentí orgullosa por mi logro. No todos los días una persona puede presenciar la sonrisa de una estrella.

-Lo siento Fabray, pero no tengo tocino. Tendrás que conformarte con una pizza.-Dijo antes de guiarme hacia la cocina. –Te preparare el almuerzo mientras tú te acomodas.

-Berry, es una broma. No hace falta que me cocines nada. Lo que tu comas, yo también lo comeré…no me importa que sea comida vegana. De hecho, tengo mi compañera de cuarto que es vegana y me obligo a probarla. Creo que subestime la cocina vegana. Es muy buena. –Explique mientras abría una de las latas de cerveza de Santana.

-¿Bebes? –Pregunto arrugando su frente

-Solo en casos extremos. –Respondí guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estar conmigo es un caso extremo, Fabray? –Pregunto fingiendo enojo. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Oh…Créeme, si lo es. ¡Estar en una misma habitación con Rachel Berry es un caso extremo! ¿Y si se me pega lo diva? o… algo mucho peor. ¡Tú dramatismo! Por el amor de dios, no sobreviviré a –Pero un golpe en mi brazo interrumpió mi monologo. – ¡Auch! Berry… ¿Has estado entrenando? Ese fue un buen golpe.

-Oh bueno, sí, sabes que siempre hago mis rutinas de ejercicio por las mañanas y –Se interrumpió a si misma cuando me vio intentando contener la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de mis labios. –Ese no es el punto. No te pases de lista conmigo Fabray.

Ambas reímos sobre la estúpida situación. Cuando las risas frenaron, yo medite algo en silencio.

-Oye, Rach… -La llame.

-¿Si? –Pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Somos amigas, ¿No?

-Algo Así. –Ambas sonreímos al recordar aquella charla.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –Me aventure a preguntar.

-Las gardenias.

-¿No te gustaron? –Pregunte confundida.

-No, solo me trajeron recuerdos, Quinn –Musito bajando la mirada. –Me recordó a Finn.


	4. Finn

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por la buena onda! :) Saludos

Be Still – The Fray

Capítulo 3: Finn.

-¿Finn? –Pregunte confusa. ¿Que tenía que ver Finn con mis gardenias? –Rachel. Sinceramente no te entiendo.

-Prométeme que si te lo digo no te enojaras. –Dijo bajando la mirada, como una niña a la cual retaron por portarse mal.

-¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo cuando me hablas así, Rach? –Respondí con una sonrisa, acercándome a tomar su mano para infundirle valor. –Cuéntame, Cariño.

-Me…Me llamaste Cariño –Susurro, sonrojándose.

-Rach, creo que es la cuarta vez que te lo digo.

-Me gusta.

-Te lo diré más seguido entonces. –Dije sonriendo y acariciando su mano con mi pulgar. – Pero podrías dejar de evadir el tema. Anda, Cariño. Explícame.

-Cuando estábamos en el instituto, en época de baile. Finn no sabía que ramillete regalarte. –Comenzó a explicar, jugando nerviosamente con mi mano, que aún se mantenía aferrada a la suya. –En los pasillos, le dije que un ramo de Gardenias, con un lazo verde combinarían perfectamente con tus ojos. Él siempre me agradeció por eso. Imagínate cuando te vi con tu vestido y con tu ramillete. En lugar de estar celosa, sentí que hice lo correcto, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque estabas hermosa.

Me quede completamente estática intentando procesar toda la información. Un momento. ¿Las gardenias de Finn, fueron gracias a Rachel? ¡Por la tanga de Superman! ¿Está hablando en serio? Oh por el amor de Dios. Rachel Berry me dijo que tengo ojos bonitos. Rachel Berry Me acaba de decir Hermosa. Demonios, Fabray! ¡Háblale de una puta vez!

-Rachel…

-Estas enojada, ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con voz temblorosa y con sus ojos cristalinos. Un pequeño puchero se fue formando en sus labios.

-No, Cariño. No estoy enojada. Solo estoy sorprendida. –Dije saliendo de mi estado catatónico. –Lo extrañas, ¿no es así? –Pregunte con cautela. Sintiendo como su dolor iba volviéndose mío también.

-Así es. Han pasado dos años. Y aun no puedo dejar de sentir el dolor. –Explico con lágrimas en los ojos. –Por más que me veas sonreír, reírme o todas las energías, al final del día, acostada en mi cama, no puedo evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera. ¿Tiene sentido?

Negué con la cabeza. No podía creer que un alma tan pura como la de Rach, este llena de oscuridad y tristeza.

-No lo tiene, Rach.-Susurre envolviéndola en mis brazos. –Hace un tiempo yo estaba igual que tú. Aun no podía creer que una de las personas que más quería…ya no estén conmigo. –Continué intentando que la voz no se me quebrase por contener las lágrimas. –Pero entendí, que si no lo dejaba ir, el dolor y la frustración me acompañarían por el resto de mi vida. En cambio, si lo dejaba partir, y guardaba en mi alma, los recuerdos más bellos que tengo de él, bajo llave, Jamás se iría de allí. Estaría conmigo, como un gran recuerdo. Esa es la marca que deja una persona a su alrededor –Musite para después depositar un beso en su frente.

-Tengo miedo –Dijo suspirando. –Tengo miedo de que si lo dejo ir, me olvidare de el. Me quedare sola. El no merecía esto, Quinn. Él siempre fue un buen chico. Tal vez no fue el amor de mi vida, Pero si fue mi primer amor. Ese es un puesto que no puede tenerlo cualquiera... No quiero estar sola, Q… Tengo miedo... Ya no me queda nada. –Dijo entre sollozos que ya no se molestaba en contener.

-Me tienes a mí. –Susurre. –Sé que no soy la mejor de las opciones, pero estoy contigo. No te dejare sola, pequeña. No otra vez. Aquí estoy. –Dije con convicción, apretándola aún más contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Aun tienes hambre? –Pregunto. Intentando cambiar el clima que había dejado la conversación.

-¿Qué tal helado vegano y unas películas? –Pregunte soltándola y barriendo con mis dedos, el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-¿Me dejaras ver Funny Girl?

-Lo que quieras, Cariño –Respondí sonriendo de lado. Ella me miro e imito mi sonrisa.

-Hecho. –Dijo antes de voltearse y sacar de la nevera un enorme pote de helado vegano de chocolate.

-No entendí bien la película, Rach. –Me queje haciendo un puchero.

Ella solo me miro y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Quinnie, tienes helado en la comisura. –Dijo depositando su mano y limpiando delicadamente mi boca con su pulgar.

-Gracias, Rach.

Luego de pasar hablando horas, poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas, además de charlas triviales, no nos dimos cuenta cuando caímos completamente dormidas en el sofá. Ella abrazada a mi cuello, y yo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ningún espacio había entre nosotras.

Podría decir que lo hacía inconscientemente, pero no es así, la calidez del cuerpo de Rach, lograba brindarme la paz que había perdido al poner un pie en Nueva York.

Y además la posición era algo comprometedora. Debo decirlo, era jodidamente cómoda.

Me despertó el "Click" de una cámara de fotos.

Abrí mis ojos y me topé con unos orbes azules y una cabellera rubia.

-Hola Britt. –Salude con una sonrisa. Me fije que sostenía una cámara en su mano.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –Se entrometió la latina.

-Sí, estaba a punto de tener sexo con Rachel en el sofá –Ironice rodando los ojos. La latina nunca cambiaria.

-Wanky. –Susurro.

-¿Quién va a tener sexo con quién? –Interrumpio la voz de Kurt ingresando a la sala.

-El gnomo de piernas Kilométricas con Quinn Fabgay. –Explico Santana.

-Podrían callarse, Rach está durmiendo.

-Ya no más, Quinn. –Dijo Rachel bostezando –Sus gritos me despertaron.

-¿Estas mejor, Cariño? –Pregunte con Dulzura.

-Fabgay. Tú si no pierdes tiempo. –Se burló Santana

-¡Aleja tus garras de mi estrellita, Fabray! –Dijo Kurt empujándome fuera del sofá, logrando que me caiga al suelo.

-Demonios Lady Hummel. Ahora ya no mereces la colección de libros sobre moda que te compre. –Dije riéndome. El me miro con ojos de cachorro. –Ya, Kurt. Primero abrázame. Te he extrañado.

-Yo también, Quinn. –Cuando finalizo el abrazo, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego yo le entregue el paquete que estaba sobre la mesa.

–Para ti, Kurt.

-Gracias, Quinnie.

Me senté al lado de Rach en el sofá mientras el resto se iba a sus habitaciones. Después de un cómodo silencio, ella decidió romperlo.

-Quinn…

-Si?

-El estaría orgulloso de ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuidas a tus amigos... Me estas cuidando a mí. –Respondió mientras me abrazaba. Trague saliva intentando eliminar el nudo en la garganta.

-Siempre, pequeña.


	5. Gestos

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dedicado a ;) por su buena onda.

Por cierto, Me llaman Charlie.

You Only Live Once – The Strokes

Capítulo 4: Gestos

-Chicas–Llamo la atención Kurt. Los cinco nos encontrábamos cenando pizas en el living, intentando ponernos al día sobre nuestras vidas. – ¡Juguemos a Verdad o Reto!

-¡Siiiiiiiii! –Exclamo Brittany, aplaudiendo con ternura y emoción. –Yo empiezo.

Y fue asi cuando nadie se pudo negar a la voluntad de Brittany S. Pierce.

-Quinn, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad –Respondi. Rezando para que no me de ninguna pregunta incomoda.

-¿Tienes novio? –Pregunto expectante. Como si mi respuesta fuera de total y absoluta importancia para la humanidad.

-No. –Fui escueta en la respuesta. No porque mintiera, sino porque no me gusta hablar de mis relaciones con el resto. –Kurt, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a… -Pensé por un segundo que es lo que más le dolería. –No combinar tu ropa durante una semana.

Santana soltó una carcajada. Britt solo negó con la cabeza y Rachel sonrió con malicia.

-No serias capas! –Exclamo dramáticamente. –Por dios, Fabray… Te daré lo que sea, pero eso no.

-No. –Y a regañadientes, luego de soltar improperios a diestra y siniestra hacia mi persona, solo asintió.

-Me vengare. Quinn, ¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a besar cualquier parte del cuerpo de Rachel por 20 segundos.

Y juro que en ese momento sentí como todo se detuvo. Demonios. ¿Escuche bien? ¡Por la santa nariz imaginaria de Voldemort! Tiene que estar bromeando.

Pero no iba a permitir que el viera mi batalla interna. Así que, como mi orgullo es más fuerte que las bofetadas de Santana, levante mi ceja característica, me levante de mi asiento y con voz sensual susurre:

-Ven aquí Berry –Ella solo me dio una sonrisita tímida y se acercó dubitativa.

Mientras el resto trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, me posicione detrás de ella. Acaricie su pelo castaño. Era extremadamente suave. Cualquiera en su sano Juicio querría enredar sus dedos allí. Acomode su cabello para que no me obstaculizara el camino.

El lugar elegido seria su cuello. Su jodido y suave cuello. No por nada en particular. Simplemente tengo un pequeño fetiche con los besos allí.

Así que en vista de mis amigos, me acerque lentamente hacia su cuello. Solté un suspiro suave y sentí como se le erizaba la piel. Luego me dispuse a acariciar aquella zona con mi nariz. Apenas eran roces suaves. Lentamente, con micro movimientos, roce su piel con mis labios. Y sensualmente fue besándolo por todas partes. Escuche comentarios del tipo "Sexy" "OMG ¿es normal que siendo gay me excite esto?" y "Triple Wanky, Fabgay". Pero los ignore y seguí con mi reto, intentando contar los segundos. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos ya habían pasado, pero mis sentidos estaban nublados con el aroma y sabor de la piel de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Nunca en mis jodidos años de instituto imagine que estaría haciendo esto. Pero la vida da giros inesperados y aquí estoy. Perdiendo la cabeza.

-Tiempo, Fabray. –Dijo Kurt, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. ¿Ya? Demonios, estaba tan cómoda. Me separe lentamente de Rach y deposite un beso en su frente.

Ella estaba sonrojada. Sonrió tímidamente y luego volvió rápidamente a su lugar. Pensé que estaría incomoda con la situación, pero extrañamente se mostraba relajada y… ¿Feliz? No lo sé.

Volví a mi lugar y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una carcajada de Santana me interrumpió.

-¡Tu sí que dejas marcas, Fabray! –Exclamo examinando el cuello de Rachel.

-Oh por dios! Lo siento, Rach- -Me disculpe apenada y ruborizándome. Quería que en ese momento la tierra me tragase. Pero no me arrepentía de nada. Me sentía completamente orgullosa por haber besado el cuello de Rachel Barbra Berry.

-Está bien, Quinn… No es nada. –Respondio para luego beber de su copa de vino blanco, intentando esconder el rubor sin demasiado éxito.

Gracias a Jebus, nadie dijo algún comentario fuera de lugar. Simplemente se enfrascaron en una disputa sobre quien era mejor, si Leonardo Di Caprio o Brad Pitt. Sinceramente no me importaba demasiado.

Finalizada la cena, ayude a Santana a recoger los restos y luego me dirigí al baño, a darme una ducha. Mientras el resto se ponía a mirar una película.

En mi mente solo se repetía una y otra vez, la escena del living. Finalizada mi rápida ducha, me coloque el pijama y me acerque al living, para darle las buenas noches al resto.

-Chicos, estoy cansada. –Dije llamando la atención de todos. –Buenas noches, Santana –Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego a Britt, un beso en la frente –Buenas noches, pequeño unicornio. Dulces sueños. –Me acerque a Kurt y deposite un beso en la mejilla. –Hasta mañana, Hummel.

Mire a mí alrededor, buscando a Rachel.

-Se fue a dormir. –Dijo Santana leyendo mi mente. Yo solo asentí y camine hasta la habitación que compartiría con Rach. Al entrar la encontré en ropa interior. ¡Santa mierda! ¿No solo tengo que dormir con ella, sino que tengo que dormir con ella en ropa interior? ¿Qué clase de castigo divino es este? No sobreviviré el fin de semana.

Seguí con mi mirada, el recorrido que hizo hasta llegar y acostarse en su cama. Carraspeé un poco para que notara mi presencia.

Ella me miro y automáticamente sonrió.

-Ven, Quinnie. –Susurro, señalando el espacio vacío a su lado. Yo solo asentí y camine lentamente y con pasos robóticos hasta llegar y tumbarme a su lado. Parecía en piloto automático, ya que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Precisamente, pensando en las mágicas y esculturales piernas de la diva que estaba a mi lado.

-Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda allí. –Susurre mirando hacia el techo.

-No te disculpes. –Dijo regalándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Fue…. Agradable y delicado.

-No quise dejarte marca, lo sabes. ¿No?-Dije para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Sin incomodidades.

-Lo se, Quinnie. –Respondió bostezando. –Buenas noches, Lucy. –Susurro acurrucándose a mi lado.

Y aunque no me gustara que me llamaran así, en ella sonó extrañamente bien.

-Buenas noches, Cariño.


	6. Fiesta (Parte 1)

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a las Sexys personas que están siguiendo la historia. Un saludo enorme. Este Capítulo se lo dedico a _* ** **AngiieeM*_ ;) por su buena onda. Charlie les manda un Saludo enorme J

Dicho esto si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, acá estoy para aclararlas.

Californication – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Capitulo 5: Fiesta (parte 1)

Sábado había llegado y el loft HummelPezBerry estaba completamente revolucionado. Santana era la más histérica de todas. Básicamente se dedicaba a gritar y a mandar. "Berry, limpia la casa" "Brittany no te comas el pastel" "Quinn no te tomes mi cerveza!" y blablablabla.

En mi defensa, solo tomo en casos extremos. Como por ejemplo, haber despertado a lado de Rachel Berry en ropa interior. ¿Buen punto, no?

Necesitaba aire, así que ni bien Santana apareció por la puerta de la casa, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, yo solo me dedique a escaparme con dos latas de cerveza por la escalera de incendios.

Y solo escuche la voz de Kurt decir "Cobarde". ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo soy. Prefiero pasar un momento conmigo misma que escuchando los gritos de una latina que da buenas bofetadas. Oh, Snixx estaba a punto de hacer presencia cuando escuche la voz de Brittany "O te calmas o no habrá dulces besos de señora esta noche, Santi"

Reí un poco. De verdad había extrañado a mis amigos.

Esta noche, todos los antiguos miembros del Glee Club vendrían a saludar a la latina. Hoy sería un día descontrolado y lleno de anécdotas y recuerdos.

Solo mantenía contacto con Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Sam y Artie.

Era un caso extraño. Soy de esas personas que tienen que ser presionadas de alguna forma para mantener el contacto. Pero el Glee Club era un caso especial. Allí pase los mejores años de mi vida. Aquel Club me hacía sentir especial. Es completamente obvio que quiero tener alrededor mío a personas que hicieron por mí lo que nadie más hubiera hecho.

Me sentía dichosa de poder volverlos a ver. Y aunque no volvimos a ser los mismos luego de que la tragedia nos golpeara, nos mantenemos unidos. Aún seguimos siendo el Jodido Glee Club.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Britt, hasta que se sento a mi lado, tomando un trago de mi lata de cerveza. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tubbie dice que tu cabeza es un mar de pensamientos. –Musito suavemente.

-Ese gato gordo a veces me asusta. –Dije con una sonrisa genuina.

-No esta gordo. Solo tiene muchos músculos Q. –Explico ella mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello. –Sabes? Te extraño. –Y fue ahí cuando mi corazón se arrugo por las palabras teñidas de tristeza que pronuncio Britt. –No es lo mismo verte por Skype Ni tampoco es lo mismo con Santana o Kurt y Rachel. Estaba pensando si existe la posibilidad de tenerlos a todos en una misma ciudad.

-De que hablas, pequeña? –Pregunte confusa. La mente de Britt para mí siempre sería un enigma.

-De mudarnos aquí. Este será el último fin de semana que podre venir desde Lima hasta dentro de un mes. No tengo tanto dinero. Y sé que a ti también te gusta estar aquí.

-Es complicado, Britt-Britt. Yo estudio en Yale. –Respondí intentando no herirla. Ella siempre sería muy delicada y sensible.

-Podrías trasladarte a alguna universidad de aquí. Y juntas alquilar un departamento. –Replico con ilusión. Yo sonreí. La idea no era mala. –Prometes que te plantearas mi idea, Quinnie? ¿Al menos lo pensaras?

-Claro que sí, unicornio. Intentare buscar una solución a esto. –Dije abrazándola para transmitirle seguridad.

Sinceramente me encantaría vivir en New York. Estar cerca de las personas que quiero, de conseguir un trabajo o estudiar en alguna universidad. Pasear los fines de semana por el Central Park. Etc.

-Creo que deberíamos ir adentro. Los chicos llegaran dentro de un rato. –Susurre tomando la mano de Britt y guiándola dentro del departamento. Todo se encontraba perfectamente ordenado y decorado. Solo faltaban los invitados.

Después de esperar unos 10 minutos, los chicos fueron llegando de a poco.

Primero, Sam y Artie. Me alegre de verlos. Los salude efusivamente y nos enfrascamos en una charla, poniéndonos al día con las novedades en Lima. Luego Mike acompañado de Tina y Mercedes. Nos sentamos a hablar y a contar anécdotas del pasado, Cuando un grito de una voz que conocía muy bien, llego a nuestros oídos. ¡Oh por la santa tanga de mi abuela!

-¡Llego Puckzilla! –Exclamo Puckerman. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, sonreímos al mismo tiempo y salte sobre el para fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo. Puck, a pesar de nuestra historia y las peleas, siempre seria Puck. Mi gran amigo.

-Como estas, Quinnie? –Pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

-Excelente, Puck. Y tu?

-Más que bien ahora que te veo. –Respondio colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros. La fiesta empezó a animarse con la música y el alcohol (cortesía de Puck) que circulaba por la sangre de todos.

Busque a Rachel con la mirada y la encontré hablando animadamente con Kurt y Mercedes. No había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con ella ya que ambas estábamos cada una con sus mejores amigos.

Después de hablar largo y tendido con Mike y Puck, yo me aleje un poco de la muchedumbre y me instale en la cocina.

-¿Te sucede algo, Q? –Pregunto Rachel, que no tenía idea de cuando había llegado. Me sobresalte un poco pero rápidamente recobre la compostura.

-Solo pensaba. –Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella tenía un vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo, dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas. Sonreí al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Rach extrañamente siempre me hacia sonreír con pequeños detalles. Tiene un gran poder sobre mí.

-¿Puedo saber qué? –Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Solo estoy feliz. Me siento muy dichosa de volver a verlos otra vez. –Dije tomando su mano. –Es bueno sentirse especial a veces, Es bueno formar parte de algo que te hace sentir especial. Así me siento cuando los tengo a ustedes a mí alrededor… Asi me siento cuando estas al lado mio, Rach. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Lo tiene, Quinn. –Simplemente respondio. Yo solo me acerque y deposite un largo y sentido beso en su mejilla.

-¿Rach?

-¿Si, Quinn?

-Te quiero.


	7. Fiesta (Parte 2)

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capítulo dedicado a la chica de las Reviews que le gustan mis Frases raras. ;)

Wish you were here –Pink Floyd

Capitulo 6: Fiesta (Parte 2)

Cuando la fiesta estaba en su punto máximo de diversión, decidí subir un rato a la terraza del edificio. Tome una cerveza e intentando no llamar a atención, y subí las escaleras que me permitían ingresar a las azoteas. Lentamente, a paso pausado camine hacia el borde y me apoye sobre la barandilla. En ese momento una estrella del cielo Neoyorkino resalto más del resto.

Me trajeron recuerdos de Él. Finn.

-La vida es tan injusta, Finn. Sabes? Tú deberías estar aquí, con nosotros. Disfrutando de la vida y de tu alma gemela. –Musite suavemente –Demonios, Finn. Recién empezabas a vivir, y eso te fue arrebatado. Sin culpas ni culpables. Solo te fuiste. Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes. –Suspire. –Me gusta pensar que aun estas aquí, con tus preguntas bobas y tu sonrisa ladina. Me gusta pensar que aun en las noches más oscuras, nos iluminas a cada uno. Eres una estrella, Finn. Aun sigues siendo el que nos guía en las adversidades. –Dije intentando contener las lágrimas. –Te extraño, Finn. Y realmente desearía que estuvieras aquí.

-Todos deseamos eso, Quinn. –Susurro Rachel. Me sobresalte y me gire para verla. Ella tenía los ojos cristalinos. Y detrás de ella estaban todos los chicos con una copa de Champagne en la mano. Britt me paso la mía, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoy, en mi cumpleaños, quería que estemos todos en el brindis. Por eso decidí que deberíamos hacerlo en la azotea. En donde todos estemos presentes. –Dijo Santana con la voz temblorosa. –Sobre todo porque quiero que aquel chico de seños grandes que fue tan importante en mi vida este brillando sobre nosotros. Así que en vez de brindar por mí. Prefiero brindar por él. Que siempre nos ha mantenido unidos como una gran familia y aun, sin estar de cuerpo presente, lo está en nuestros corazones. Lo está en aquella estrella y lo estará en nuestros recuerdos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Por Finn Hudson. Me mejor amigo.

Termino su discurso, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. Todos alzamos nuestras copas hacia aquella estrella que brillaba aún más que el resto. Y Susurramos "Por Finn". Todos abrazados, llorando y formando una ronda.

Puck mágicamente apareció con una guitarra. Y así fue como el cumpleaños termino. Entre abrazos, canciones y lágrimas. Todos unidos y de alguna extraña forma, felices. Por estar todos juntos. Porque teníamos claro que a pesar de todo aun estaremos unidos.

Rachel se acercó a mí y me alejo del resto.

-Lo que dijiste, fue muy hermoso, Quinn –Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba tiernamente un mecho de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Simplemente necesitaba decirlo. –Susurre. –Me das un abrazo? –Pregunte tímidamente. Mientras que Rachel sin pensarlo estampo su cuerpo contra el mío. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y deposito un suave beso.

Descargas eléctricas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo por ese simple gesto.

-No quiero que te vayas, Q –Susurro como niña caprichosa.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir. –Respondi besando su frente. –No sé qué me haces, Berry. Pero logras sacar partes de mí que creía haberlas ocultado bajo llave.

-Tengo mis trucos, Fabray –Dijo juguetona, para luego alejarse a hablar con Britt. Por la ceja de Frida Kahlo, ¿Me esta coqueteando?

Creo que estoy imaginando cosas.

No. No puede provocar esas cosas en mi.

Dios. Que lindos ojos tiene!

Demonios Berry.

Basta Quinn, no puedes tener esos pensamientos inapropiados.

No pueden gustarte esas piernas kilométricas y sensuales.

No puede gustarte su sonrisa.

No puede Gustarte su cuerpo.

No puede gustarte ella.

No puede gustarme Rachel Barbra Berry.

-Por dios, creo que me gusta Rachel-Susurre.

-Hasta que por fin lo admites, Quinn! –Exclamo Mike. Me sobresalte y me gire para mirarlo.

-Demonios, Mike. Me asustaste. –Dije poniendo mi mano en el pecho.

-No evadas el tema, Fabray. Escuche perfectamente cuando decías que te gustaba…. –Pero impedí que siga hablando con mi mano tapándole la boca.

-Shhhh Callate!

-¿Me contaras como paso todo? –Pregunto cuando lo solté. Solo asentí. El coloco su brazo sobre mis hombros y juntos no alejamos lo más que pudimos del resto.

-Rachel es una chica increíble. No sé cómo sucedió, pero cada pequeño detalle que ella tenía hacia mi persona, me gustaba. Es completamente obvio que es hermosa. Su pelo, su sonrisa, su alma. Sus ojos. Es increíble cómo puede cambiar mi humor con una sola sonrisa. Su personalidad. Me encanta todo de ella. Estos últimos días, esas sensaciones que me provoca, se acentuaron más. –Relate intentando ser lo más clara posible. –Mike, te pido total discreción.

El solo escucho atentamente y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Creo que es genial. Deberías ir por ella. Se nota que entre ustedes hay algo. –Dijo abrazándome.

-Primero tengo que estar segura de que es lo que siente ella hacia mí, Mike. Es complicado. No quiero arruinar todo con ella. No otra vez.

Despues de ser aconsejada por Mike y de despedirme de los chicos, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rachel y me tire sobre la cama. Necesitaba hablar con mi madre urgentemente. Necesitaba ir a lima.

-Quinn? –Llamo Rachel entrando a la habitación. –Hola –Saludo mientras se recostaba a mi lado.

-Rach.

-Dime.

-Qué debo hacer si siento cosas por la persona que no debería? –Pregunte esquivando su mirada.

Tenia miedo de que si la miraba a los ojos, ella descubriría todo.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos meditando la respuesta.

-Creo que en el corazón no se manda. Si tu corazón piensa que es la persona indicada, solo lánzate.

-Y si salgo lastimada o lastimo? –Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Creo que con el dolor se aprende. Deberías arriesgarte. Después de todo ¿Que sería de la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

-Tengo miedo, Rach.

-No temas, Quinn. No le temas a caer. No cuando yo estaré allí para sostenerte –Respondió acariciando mi mejilla para luego depositar un beso muy cerca de la comisura.

Demonios Berry. Tu si me pones las cosas difíciles!


	8. Quinchel, El pato

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que esta no es una historia dramática. Porque personalmente no me gusta demasiado. Además de que la idea del fic es crear una historia diferente, con humor y amor, también con madurez. Quiero una historia diferente. Pero también es obvio que habrá pequeños matices dramáticos para no aburrirnos.

Quiero agradecer la buena onda que tienen conmigo.

Con lo de las canciones, son las que escucho al escribir. Es algo inspirador para mí. Si les gusta el Rock, Grunge, Soul, Blues, etc. Se las recomiendo.

También pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y pequeños errores.

Aclarado esto, que disfruten del Cap ;)

Yellow Ledbetter –Pearl Jam

Capítulo 7: Quinchel, el pato.

Domingo, 14:30 pm.

Me encontraba recostada en la cama de Rachel, mirando hacia el techo. Pensando. Como solía hacerlo siempre. Santana y Britt habían salido a dar un paseo. Kurt, había salido con Mercedes y Blaine de compras. En cuanto a Rachel, había decidido quedarse a hacerme compañía.

Me habían invitado, pero me excuse diciendo que me sentía un poco mal por el alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior. Era algo creíble, ya que todos me habían visto con varias cervezas en la mano. Pero realmente, era capaz de soportar altas cantidades. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de salir. Ya que mi mente era, como decía Lord Tubbington, un mar de pensamientos.

Entre ellos, gran parte se trataban sobre Rachel. Pero además, Lima. Tenía que ir para hablar con mi madre. Estos últimos años nuestra relación se había fortalecido. No sabía si era por su divorcio con Russel o porque aún se sentía culpable por haberme dejado sola cuando más la necesite. O ambas. Sea lo que sea, Russel estaba incluido en todas las opciones.

Con Russel, directamente no había relación. Salvo el dinero. Aunque yo guardaba cada centavo en una cuenta bancaria, que estaba destinado para Beth.

Beth.

Mi pequeña cosa perfecta.

La única cosa en mi vida de la que siento un orgullo inmenso. A pesar de las situaciones y las vueltas de la vida que me alejaron de ella, igual la amaba con toda mi alma.

Pero aunque me entristecía no estar cerca de ella, sabía que darla en adopción era la mejor opción para su vida. Porque Shelby le daría lo que yo en aquel momento no podía.

Luego de arruinar todo con ella. De perder mi última oportunidad de ser parte de su vida, no volví a verla. Solo le enviaba regalos anónimos para su cumpleaños, navidades y otras fechas importantes, y me enteraba de su vida a través de Puck. Eso me tranquilizaba, saber que al menos ella sabría quién era su verdadero padre, y me llenaba de orgullo saber que Puck se había vuelto un hombre maduro y responsable. Me hacía feliz saber que mi hija era feliz.

No hablaba de Beth con nadie, porque sinceramente me hacía mal. Al ver los ojos entristecidos de las personas que saben de mi historia con Beth, me sentía mucho peor. Soy tan orgullosa que quiero la compasión de nadie. Y aunque sabía que callarme y guardar todo me destruía mas, el orgullo me lo impedía.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no oí a Rachel ingresar a la habitación.

-Conozco esa mirada. –Musito suavemente, sentándose en la cama. Yo solo la mire por unos segundos en silencio. Luego volví a mirar hacia el techo.

-Es mi mirada de "Mi cabeza es un lio" –Susurre cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

-Sé que no te sientes mal. –Dijo divertida. Para luego recostarse a mi lado para mirar el techo conmigo. –Cuéntame. Quien es el culpable que tengas la mente hacha un lio.

Suspire. Si ella supiera…

-Varias cosas. –Respondí girando mi cabeza para mirarla. –Es extraño. Pienso en… Mi madre, en Russel, Los chicos, Beth…Tu –Dije esto último en un susurro, rogando porque no me escuchara. La suerte estaba de mi lado. No me oyó. Negué con la cabeza y volví mi mirada hacia el techo.

-Es bastante difícil llegar hacia ti, Quinn. –Musito, intentando que no sonara como un reproche.

-Créeme, hasta a mí me cuesta llegar, Rach. –Dije. –Por naturaleza soy una chica misteriosa. Reservada y no es por nada en contra del resto. Es algo conmigo misma. No me siento orgullosa de lo que soy o de las decisiones que he tomado. No me siento orgullosa de mi familia, de mis relaciones, de mi vida en general. Soy un desastre, Rachel. Y eso es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar. Intento esconder mis demonios y luchar sola mis batallas. Sabiendo que esas batallas terminaran mal. Porque estoy sola contra mí misma. Y no quiero que nadie este a mi alrededor en ese momento. No quiero que me vean derrotada. –Exprese con algo de tristeza.

Pero cuando Rachel estaba a punto de responder a mi confesión, una chica alta de melena rubia irrumpió en la habitación, dando saltitos alegres y con un pato en la mano. Quinchel.

-Hola Chicas –Saludo sentándose al final de la cama. Yo sonreí con ternura.

-Hola unicornio. –Salude intentando borrar las facciones de tristeza de mi rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Quinnie? –Pregunto con una mueca de preocupación.

-Algo así. –Respondí intentando poner una sonrisa. Pero creo que salió más una mueca.

-Te traje a Quinchel, para que te hiciera sentir mejor. –Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el pato que tenía en la mano.

-Aun no me dijiste por que se llama así, Britt –Recordé.

-Es un pato del futuro, Quinnie. En su nombre está la respuesta de lo que pasara. Así me dijo Tubbie. –Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Observe a Rachel, que tenía la misma mueca de confusión que yo. Simplemente nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que estallamos a risas.

Britt siempre seria Britt. Un gran enigma.

Dejo el pato entre medio de nosotras y luego se fue dando saltitos otra vez. Era completamente adorable.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato. Con nuestras respiraciones coordinadas. Coloque mi mano entre medio de las dos, ella imito mi gesto y acaricio el dorso de mi mano con la suya.

Fue en ese momento en donde ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo

-Quinn

-…Chel.

Quinn-RaChel. Quinchel.

Ambas nos miramos sorprendidas.

Demonios.

Y luego de meditar un momento lo que habíamos descubierto, ambas volvimos a hablar al mismo tiempo… o mejor dicho, gritamos.

-¡BRITTANY S. PIERCE!


	9. The Unholy Trinity

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero cuento con poco tiempo y muchos temas personales se me acumulan. Pero intento actualizar seguido.

Black –Pearl Jam

Capitulo 8: The Unholy Trinity.

Intentaba olvidar que el tema de Quinchel. Se los dije, Brittany y su jodido gato eran unos genios. Pero eso no va al caso.

En estos momentos, mi mente no era un mar de pensamientos, sino una galaxia enorme.

Me encontraba en la terraza del edificio de Rachel. Después de hablar con Britt sobre su pato, necesitaba unos momentos conmigo misma. Como siempre. Como toda mi vida.

Meditando la posibilidad de alejarme un poco de todo. Me sentía absorbida por toda esa estresante situación.

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pase allí. Acostada y mirando al cielo. Tal vez fueron minutos o por ahí, horas. No tenía idea. Pero cuando Salí de esa galaxia de pensamientos profundos, pensando una forma de la cual huir. Huir. Como siempre lo hacía.

"Quinn Cobarde Fabray." Así me debería llamar.

-Quinn –Susurro Santana detrás de mí. Yo solo la mire. Sentí su presencia hacia varios minutos atrás. – ¿Podemos hablar? –Pregunto con cierta timidez que me sorprendió por completo. Fruncí el Ceño cuando vi que detrás de ella aparecía Brittany, con tres cervezas en las manos. Asentí. Ambas se sentaron, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Mirando hacia el horizonte. Era de noche. Y a pesar de ser domingo, la ciudad nunca dormía.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos una reunión al estilo Unholy Trinity. –Dijo Britt, con una sonrisa melancólica. Sabía que para ella era muy difícil la distancia. Por eso también medite la idea que ella me había dado. San y yo asentimos. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos. Solo nos dedicamos a mirar el cielo estrellado, y las luces de la gran ciudad.

-Rachel hablo con nosotras –Santana fue directa, como siempre. Y ahí lo entendí todo. –Estamos preocupadas por ti, Quinn.

Yo solo baje la mirada. Casi derrotada.

-¿De verdad te sientes asi? –Pregunto Brittany con su voz llena de preocupación. Solo le di un trago a mi cerveza y levante mis hombros. Esa pregunta de Brittany, con esa voz dolida, me había desarmado. Asenti lentamente.

-Mira Quinn. Sé que eres reservada. –Comenzó a decir Santana –Sé que tu vida fue dura. Lo entiendo, porque eres mi hermana, porque te vi llorar, porque estuve allí contigo, Ambas vimos cómo era tu vida, tu familia, tus relaciones y todos tus problemas. Pero eso no puede seguir así, Quinn –Continuo. Me miro e intento esconder el dolor de su voz. –Para eso estamos Q, Para luchar contigo, a la par. Porque no queremos perder a nuestra amiga.

-Creo que podemos ayudarte. Déjanos entrar, Quinn –Dijo Britt con dulzura, colocando su mano sobre la mía. Yo solo la mire, intentando contener las lagrimas sin éxito alguno.

-Saben. Toda mi vida viví por y para las apariencias. Me esforzaba de sobremanera para ser básicamente perfecta. Notas altas, medallas deportivas, talentosa, buena hija. Me esforzaba por hacer felices a los demás. –Hice una pausa intentando calmarme un poco. –Todo eso cambio cuando supe que llegaría Beth. Debo reconocerlo, tenía miedo. Mi familia la rechazo por completo, eso era lo que más me dolió. Ellos se encargaron de hacerme sentir una imbécil, alguien que no merecía el apellido un tan prestigiosa familia. –Continúe mirando hacia las estrellas. –Arruine todo. A través de mentiras, odio y rencor. De que me servía eso, si al final del día me encontraba sola, llorando silenciosamente en mi habitación, rodeada de la nada misma. Juro que quise cambiar por ella, por mi hija. Pero al no tener el apoyo de nadie, opte por una salida fácil y a la vez acertada. Shelby podría darle la vida que yo no. Ella la haría feliz. De lo contrario, hubiese intoxicado a mi hija con toda la mierda de mi alrededor. Luego de eso, era tal la tristeza de haberme alejado de la única cosa en mi vida que probablemente había hecho bien. Era tal el odio a mi familia que no cambie mi actitud del principio. La empeore. –Rei con ironía. Seque mis lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro. Necesitando sacar toda la porquería aun abundaba en mi. Ya no podía detenerme. –Cometiendo errores una y otra vez. Pero cuando finalice el instituto, todas esas medallas deportivas, el talento y las buenas apariencias no me sirvieron de nada. Todo ese odio me hunde mas y mas. Lo único que me dio algo positivo son mis notas. Pero igual soy un fracaso. Años haciendo el mal, y nada de eso funciono. No me dejo nada, solo culpa. Mi madre posiblemente se sienta culpable. Mi padre me odia. Mi hermana ni siquiera se acuerda de que tiene una hermana. Mi hija ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia y mi único futuro es esa estúpida universidad, en donde me enseñaran a ser una pieza mas de la estúpida sociedad. Sere su marioneta. ¿Que saco de bueno en todo esto? Nada. Despues de todo, eso soy, la nada misma.

El silencio sepulcral nos cubrió a las tres.

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar el destino, Q –Susurro Santana, mirándome con compasión.

-Quinnie, estamos orgullosas de ti. De las cosas que tu no ves. De lo que eres. De lo que piensas y de lo que quieres ser. Te conozco. Tienes metas y sueños por cumplir. Puedes lograrlo, Q. Solo tienes que plantearte dejar el pasado atrás. –Musito Brittany. –De otra forma, te quedaras estancada toda tu vida. Y yo no quiero perderte por el camino, Lucy.

Ambas me abrazaron.

-Ustedes y Beth son las únicas cosas que he hecho bien –Dije con la voz quebrada.

-Y qué hay del Hobbit? –Pregunto santana. Pero con la diferencia de que esta vez lo hizo con una mueca seria.

-Pfffffffffff –Suspire dramáticamente. –Me gusta. Me encanta.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos ayudarte con eso, no? –Dijo Britt esperanzada.

-Lo apreciaría mucho –Sonrei genuinamente. –Gracias chicas. Las Amo.

-Y nosotras a ti, Quinn. Estamos aquí para ti. Donde sea y como sea.

-Comenzamos Juntas… -Santana dejo la frase en el aire

-Termínanos Juntas –Susurramos al mismo tiempo, Britt y yo. Mientras nos fundíamos en un fuerte abrazo.

Minutos después, ellas me dejaron sola en la terraza otra vez, con la esperanza de que pueda pensar en las cosas que me habían dicho.

Saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí. Siempre hacia eso cuando las emociones me desbordaban. Y en este momento lo necesitaba.

Me zambullí en mis pensamientos otra vez. Era como una costumbre para mi.

No me di cuenta cuando alguien se sento a mi lado.

-Linda noche, ¿No? –Pregunto Rachel mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, intentando no temblar del frio. –Un poco fresca.

-Lo sé. –Coloque el cigarrillo en mi boca y luego me dedique a sacarme mi chaqueta. Colocándola sobre los hombros de ella, que me dedico una mirada agradecida, para luego fruncir el ceño. –Que? –Pregunte

-Aun Fumas? –Pregunto arrugando la nariz.

-Solo en casos extremos.

-Siempre son casos extremos para ti, Q.

-Si tu supieras… -Susurre. –Lo apagare.

-No tienes que hacerlo por mi. –Dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Yo solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Eres pésima mintiendo a pesar de ser una gran actriz.

-Solo no me gusta que dañes tu salud asi. No quiero que vuelvas a esas épocas en donde te vestías de negro y tu pelo era rosa.

-Dime lo que quieres que sea y lo seré por ti. –Lance sin pensar. Mientras apagaba el cigarrillo

-Se tu misma, Quinn. Es lo único que quiero de ti.

-Este último tiempo he sido yo misma.

-Entonces déjame derribar tus muros para conocerte mejor.

-¿Empezamos de cero? –Dije tendiéndole la mano. Ella asintió y luego estrecho su palma con la mia. –Hola, soy Quinn. –Dije regalándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola, Soy Rachel.


	10. And after all

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

A Mili (una amiga); A MacaAgron. Por su la buena onda.

Hoy extrañamente estoy de buen humor c: Yeah

Wonderwall –Oasis

Capitulo 9: And After all…

-¿Así que ya tienes que irte? –Pregunto Rachel luego de soltarme del largo abrazo. Ambas nos encontrábamos en su habitación, y ella me ayudaba a empacar mis cosas, ya que en 2 horas salía mi vuelo con destino a Lima. Había decidido tomarme unos días para visitar a mi madre. Aprovecharía para irme junto con Britt, que también tenía que volver.

-Aun me tienes dos horas, Rach. –Susurre mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella estaba enojada porque aún no quería que yo me vaya. Eso me hacía sentir dichosa y querida. Y aunque moría de ganas por quedarme, también moría por hablar con mi madre. –Dos horas y además, al final de la semana pasare para verte antes de volver a New Haven. Mientras tanto, hablaremos por llamadas y mensajes diarios. Tú me contaras sobre cómo van tus audiciones y las cosas en NYADA. Yo te contare las novedades de Lima. Visitare a tus padres también. Pasare a saludarlos. Y luego de que empiecen las vacaciones, tu, Britt, Santana y Yo pasaremos un tiempo en mi casa del Lago.

-Solo faltan tres semanas para eso. –Se dijo como si estuviera hablando con ella misma. Solo sonreí y me posicione frente a ella, colocando mis manos a sus costados.

-Falta muy poco. Yo intentare que sea leve la espera, lo prometo. –Bese su mejilla y seguí guardando mis cosas.

Y dos horas después la tenía abrazada a mí, sin ninguna intención de despegarse. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Ya nos habían llamado para abordar el avión, pero Rach parecía no percatarse de ello. Y yo simplemente no me quejaba. Porque estar abrazada a ella, era una de las mejores sensaciones que yo podría experimentar.

-Rach, ya me tengo que ir. –Dije depositando un conto beso en su cuello. Ella me miro haciendo un puchero. Dios. Basta, Berry. Siempre me lo haces más difícil. –Te veré pronto –Bese su mejilla y la volví a abrazar. Cuando me separe de ella, abrace a San y le di un beso en la mejilla. Para luego plantarle un beso de película a Brittany, en los labios. Sonreí con ternura. Ellas eran almas gemelas y se merecían lo mejor. Otra de las razones para mudarme con Britt a NY.

Cuando por fin abordamos el avión, Brittany se abrazó a mí y se quedó profundamente dormida. Esa era su única forma de no ponerse triste por la despedida con Santana. Ella prefería soñar que vivir aquella situación triste. Y yo solo podía estar ahí, con ella, dándole mi apoyo incondicional.

Me coloque los auriculares y encendí el reproductor de música. "Come Home" de One Republic sonaba en mis oídos.

Cuando por fin pisamos el suelo de Lima, acompañe a Britt hasta su casa en un taxi y luego decidí caminar hasta la mía, ya que vivíamos a pocas calle de diferencia.

Camine lentamente hundida de mis pensamientos, preparando lo que le diría a mi madre cuando la tenga en frente mío. Tal vez algo como "Hey ma, Me gustaría saber qué opinas de la homosexualidad… Porque a mí me encanta" o "Ma, te acuerdas de Rachel?... Quiero tener 7 hijos con ella, como los 7 enanos de Blancanieves…", Quizás algo del tipo "Madre, Soy berrysexual y me gustaría mandarle mano al hobbit de piernas kilométricas…" No, no Fabray, venimos a hablar con ella, no a causarle un paro cardiaco. Tal vez, "Ma, quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre Rachel…" Si, eso estaría bien.

Me detuve en frente de la gran casa blanca. La casa de la familia Fabray.

Camine hasta la puerta de entrada y suspire varias veces antes de tocar el timbre. Espere nerviosamente unos segundos hasta que una figura de cabellera rubia apareció tras la puerta.

Pero no era precisamente me madre.

-Frannie? –Pregunte incrédula. Ella solo me sonrió de lado (claro, como no) y yo intente salir del Shock –Que haces aquí?

-Eso debería estar preguntando yo, hermanita. –Busque algún tipo de ironía o irritación en su voz, pero no lo halle. Solo había diversión y ternura, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente. –Como estas, Quinnie? –Pregunto haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-Bien –Y si, aun no salía de mi asombro –Y tu?

-Estoy en mi mejor momento. Mama está haciendo galletas. Vamos –Dijo, colocando mi maleta a un lado de la puerta y tirando de mi mano, guiándome hacia la cocina.

Y allí la vi, parada de espaldas a mí, moviéndose en la cocina como si fuera donde ella pertenece. Y claro que así lo era, mi madre era increíble en la cocina.

-Quinn! –Exclamo cuando se giró hacia mí y corrió para regalarme un cálido abrazo. Al cual correspondí con ganas. Tenía que admitirlo, la había extrañado. –Como estas, pequeña?

-Muy bien. Tu? –Respondí –Siento no haber avisado, pero necesitaba venir urgentemente.

-Yo muy bien. Pasa algo, Q? –Pregunto mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de preocupación

-No es nada grave. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, si? Ahora necesito de esas galletas, porque moriré de hambre.

Y Judy nos hizo sentarnos a en la sala, con un vaso de leche y un gran plato de galletas, mientras nos poníamos al día con nuestras vidas. Hasta que Frannie carraspeo, llamando la atención de ambas.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, Quinnie –Musito tímidamente. Mi madre se levantó de su asiento con intenciones de irse pero no llego muy lejos –Madre, quédate. Por favor.

-Y bien? –pregunte confundida. Normalmente ella no se comportaba así.

-Quiero… quiero pedirte perdón. –Dijo segura. Yo me congele. Sí. Aun no estaba lista para esto. Y no me lo esperaba en mil años luz. –Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte fallado como lo hice. Por no haber estado en aquel momento cuando más necesitaste de mí. Y sé que mis palabras no podrán arreglar el pasado. Pero yo… yo quiero estar en tu vida, Q. Quiero formar parte de tu futuro. Volver a empezar desde cero. Quiero a mi hermana menor conmigo. La necesito. Como sé que tú debes necesitar de tu familia. Sé que es difícil. Y quiero que sepas que nunca me perdonare por haberte fallado así. Pero no quiero volver a hacerlo. Quiero que las tres volvamos a ser una familia. Porque nos necesitamos. Porque no quiero vivir una vida sin las mujeres que más amo… -Finalizo, derramando un par de lágrimas. Yo solo trague saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

¡Oh por los abdominales de Channing Tatum! Esto es real?

Y en ese momento las palabras de Santana vivieron a mi mente "Nunca es tarde para cambiar…"

-Frannie. –Mi voz era inexpresiva. Camine lentamente hasta parame frente a ella y la mire a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que la perdonaba. Que la necesitaba y siempre seria así. Le regale una sonrisa torcida y me lance a sus brazos, dejándola sorprendida por un momento, pero luego correspondió al abrazo, sumando a mi madre que no dejaba de llorar de alegría.

Después de todo, lo primero es la familia.


	11. Cuídate

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Yeah.

Tengo que decirlo, parte de esta historia es real. Me paso a mí, aunque cambie algunas cosas e invente otras, como final. Ya que yo quería crear el final alternativo de mi historia, de lo que pudo haber sido, pero al final no fue. Se entiende? Digamos que lo mío no termino muy bien.

Como sea, espero que anden bien.

Canción de hoy: Sirens –Pearl Jam.

Capítulo 10: Cuídate.

Al siguiente dia de mi llegada a Lima.

-Así que te gusta una mujer? –Pregunto por decimoquinta vez Frannie.

Solo sonreí burlonamente. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que se lo había confesado, y aun no salía del shock.

-Frannie, en serio, reacciona, me estas preocupando. –Dije intentando ocultar mi carcajada. Ella me miro y giro su cabeza hacia un costado. Frunció el ceño y negó la cabeza. Así que no pude aguantar y le estampe un almohadazo en la cara.

-Demonios, Q. Mi nariz! –Se quejó.

-Lo siento, pero no quitabas esa cara de estúpida y ya me estaba irritando. –Me excuse sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Entonces no es una broma… -Dijo hablando consigo misma. –Quién es?

-Rachel Berry. –Susurre cerrando los ojos y ocultando mi rostro con una almohada.

-Por la tanga de mi abuela, Quinn Fabray! –Exclamo divertida. –Tienes una foto de ella? Como anda RuPaul?

-No le digas así, estúpida. –Dije molesta, mientras buscaba en mi celular una foto de ella. Cuando encontré una, se la mostré.

-Oh –Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-Eso es todo lo que dirás? Oh? –Dije riéndome de su expresión.

-Bueno… te lo digo como hermana mayor, Q. Si yo no fuera heterosexual, le doy. –Dijo intentando estar seria. Yo solo la mire y alce una ceja.

-De ninguna manera. –Dije empujándola y haciéndola caer de la cama. Solté una risotada y Salí corriendo de la habitación para que ella no me alcanzara.

Me hacía sentir bien hablar con ella. Me sentí relajada por haberlo confesado. Aunque aún faltaba mi madre, que Frannie no me juzgara, me hizo sentir muy bien.

Baje las escaleras corriendo y entre en la cocina. Sentía que ella me perseguía. Corrí hasta la sala y cuando pensé que ya no estaba siguiéndome, pare para descansar.

Segundos después sentí que un cuerpo choco contra el mío y me hizo caer al piso.

-Mierda, Frannie. –Gruñí intentando sacarla de encima. Mientras ella comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen. –Suéltame. –Dije mientras reía.

-No lo hare. Te lo mereces, Lion Quinn.

-Niñas, recién se reconcilian y ya están peleando? –Interrumpió mi madre entrando a la sala mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-ELLA EMPEZO –gritamos ambas, lo cual nos hizo reír.

-Vamos, chicas. La cena esta lista. –Y apenas mi madre termino de decir eso, Frannie salió corriendo como un rayo, para sentarse a cenar. –De verdad aún no sé quién es la hermana mayor entre ustedes dos –Musito divertida mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

* * *

Cuando ya estábamos las tres en la mesa, dispuestas a empezar, mi celular sonó.

-Discúlpenme. –Dije mientras me levantaba. Frannie me guiño un ojo y yo solo me ruborice. Ya me imaginaba quien era.

Me senté en la sala y atendí la llamada.

-Hola.

-Hola Quinn.

-Ya me extrañas, Berry? –Pregunte sonando divertida, mientras por dentro me moría porque su respuesta fuera positiva.

-Mmmm Por supuesto. Llamo en mal momento? –Pregunto

-Estaba a punto de cenar, pero no importa. –Dije mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de mi blusa.

-Oh lo siento, Quinn. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. –Se disculpó tímidamente. Demonios. Hasta por teléfono me matas, Berry.

-Todo está bien Berry. –Musite con ternura. –Pero te extraño.

-Yo también, Q. Te dejo que vayas a cenar, si? Te llamo luego. –Se despidió rápidamente.

-Adiós, Cariño. –Colgué la llamada y solté un largo suspiro.

-Yo también te extraño, Cariño –Escuche la voz de Frannie, detrás mío. Me gire y ella hizo un gesto burlón. Yo sonreí y negué. Nunca cambiaria. –Mamá dice que tu cena se enfría. -

-Vamos.

-Se lo dirás ahora? –Pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Aun no. Esperare un poco. –La mire y ella presiono el agarre.

-Aquí estaré para ti. –Susurro, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer.

-Así que…Frannie, Y Dave? –Pregunte con curiosidad. Hace años no sabía nada de ella ni de su vida.

Su rostro se tornó serio y algo triste.

-Bueno… terminamos. –Comenzó a explicar, sorprendiéndome. Deje de comer solo para escucharla. –Digamos que la encontré con su secretaria. –Susurro esta última parte. Pero pude oírla perfectamente. Inmediatamente mi humor cambio.

-Oh por dios… Lo siento –Dije tomando su mano. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Lo castrare. Está decidido. Me encargare de ese imbécil cuando se me presente la oportunidad. Lo juro.

-Y tú, Quinn? Ningún novio? –Pregunto mi madre, mirándome con ternura.

-No. No por ahora. –Dije algo nerviosa. –Estoy concentrándome en mis estudios. Y no tengo tiempo para entablar una relación ahora. –Aclare remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Quinnie, no es que no me guste tenerte aquí, pero se que algo te sucede y quiero saberlo –Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo solo desvie la mirada hacia mi plato.

-Quiero contarles una idea que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo…-Comencé explicando. –Es una idea que Britt me dio. No parece descabellada, de hecho, me gustaría que sucediera.

-Al grano, Quinn –Interrumpió Frannie, ella era muy impaciente.

-Ok. Quiero mudarme a NY con Brittany. –Dije muy segura de mi misma.

-Y Yale? –Pregunto Judy –Lo dejaras?

-No. Pediría el traslado a cualquier universidad de allí. Con mis notas podría ingresar a cualquiera. En cuanto a donde viviré, alquilare un departamento junto con Britt, cerca del de Santana.

-No me parece mala idea si es lo que a ti te gustaría, hermanita –Dijo sonriéndome, ya que seguramente se imaginaba del porqué de esa idea.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas, estará bien. –Dijo Judy tomando mi mano. –Mañana mismo si quieres podemos averiguar por internet algunos departamentos y también arreglaríamos el traslado lo antes posible.

-Estás de acuerdo con esto? –Pregunte solo para asegurarme.

-Claro que sí, hija. Además, con mis viajes de negocios a NY, te vería más seguido. Incluso verías más seguido a tu hermana, ya que ella está viviendo allí.

-Necesito su ayuda para esto.

-Aquí estamos, Lion Quinn.

* * *

Cuando finalizo la cena, Salí hacia el patio trasero para tomar aire y mirar las estrellas, mientras tomaba una cerveza.

Decidí aprovechar para llamar a Rachel, ya que quería hablar con ella.

-Hola? –Respondió Rachel. Aunque apenas se podía oír, ya que una música se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Rach.

-Quinn! –Exclamo. Y pude notar que llevaba un par de copas encima. Suspire.

-Rachel, donde estás? –La música se oía un poco menos fuerte. Supuse que se habría alejado un poco para poder oír mejor.

-Salí a tomar algo con mis compañeros de NYADA. –Dijo intentando no trabarse mientras hablaba. –Ya, Brody, estoy hablando con una amiga…después continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, tonto. –Escuche que le dijo a alguien que estaba a su lado. Maldición.

BRODY? QUE NO SE HABIA IDO? TRIPLE MIERDA. MALDITO GIGOLO DEL DEMONIO.

(Fabray, calma tus malditos celos.)

(No estoy celosa.)

(Si lo estas.)

(Callate.)

(No me puedes callar, somos la misma persona idiota.)

(Esto no se quedara asi, hoy duermes en el sofá.)

(Imbécil)

-Ah bueno, entonces mejor te dejo, para que vayas a disfrutar la noche. –Dije con falsa tranquilidad. –Hasta luego Rachel.

Y rápidamente colgué.

Me tire sobre el césped, boca arriba mirando hacia las estrellas. Encendí un cigarrillo e inhale profundamente.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Jamás tendré oportunidad con Rachel. No mientras esté lejos de ella.

Tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje.

"Cuídate mucho, Rachel. Intenta no meterte en problemas, ya que no estoy allí para protegerte. Te quiero" -Q


	12. Confesiones

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Espero que anden bien.

Gracias por la buena onda.

Bueno, en realidad al decir que esta historia es real, me refiero a la historia de amor entre las protagonistas. Aunque claramente, la mía no termino muy bien. Así que escribí esta versión, para poner lo que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Este cap. va dedicado a mi amiga Sabri, que me presto su cuenta de mail para que yo este acá (? Te quiero, duendecillo. Gracias por estar para mí. Con mucho amor, CJK.

No Worries –McFly

Capítulo 11: Confesiones.

Me encontraba sentada entre mi madre y mi hermana, en la sala, comiendo helado y mirando una película. Las tres estábamos abrazadas y cubiertas con una frazada. Necesitaba este tipo de compañía desde hacía varios años, y aunque amaba las reuniones de The Unholy Trinity eran geniales, tener a mi familia a mi lado no tenía comparación.

Coloque mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi madre.

No me encontraba de muy buen humor luego de la llamada a Rachel la noche anterior. Así que no dije una palabra en todo el día. Porque otra parte de mi mente estaba ocupada, formulando el discurso para mi madre.

"Madre, quiero hablar sobre algo importante. Me costó mucho aceptarlo y por eso creo que lo mejor es decírtelo. Soy LEBANESE"

Probablemente me estoy juntando demasiado con Brittany.

Concentración, Fabray!

Demonios. Este helado esta buenísimo.

Pero no tanto como Rachel.

No estoy entendiendo esta maldita película.

Oh diablos.

¿Qué estará haciendo Rachel?

Seguramente estará con Brody.

Los malditos celos, Fabray.

Demonios. Yo y mi maldito autocontrol.

* * *

Al finalizar la película, Frannie se había quedado dormida como un oso en hibernación.

-Ma, Podemos hablar? –Pregunte algo dubitativa. Ella solo me miro y ambas nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, para no despertar a Frannie.

-Dime, Hija.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y comencé.

-Sé que nuestra relación se rompió. Sé que te falle y que tú me fallaste. Porque somos humanos. Y tu más que nadie sabes que estoy dispuesta a gritar a los cuatro vientos que no soy prefecta, que se equivocarme. Y eso es lo que me hace ser quien soy. Porque aprendí de cada error que tome en mi vida. Pero más allá de eso, mas allá de cuan conservadora seas, de tu religión o de un matrimonio con el ogro de Russel, quiero que me veas como lo que soy, como Quinnie, tu hija. No quiero que me juzgues por esto, está bien? –Dije soltando un par de lágrimas. Y detrás de mis ojos empañados por ellas, lograba ver el gesto de confusión de mi madre. Es ahora o nunca. –Me gusta una chica. Y sé que no esperabas esto, sé que me imaginabas en el futuro con un príncipe azul y con 5 hijos correteando por el jardín de una perfecta casa. Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero para mi vida. Porque eso no es lo que me haría feliz. Quiero que aprendas a quererme, a entenderme y a acompañarme. Porque todo esto es también es nuevo para mí. Y necesito a mi madre. –Finalice soltando el sollozo contenido que estaba en mi garganta. Me senté sobre el sofá, cayendo derrotada. Sabía que si no lograba entenderme, volvería a estar sola. Así que llore. Cubrí mis manos con mi rostro.

Y cuando pensé que todo había terminado, que volvería a caer hacia el abismo, sentí los brazos de mi madre rodeando mi cuerpo.

-Te falle una vez, hija. Pero no otra vez. Eso no sucederá. –Beso mi cabeza y me acuno entre sus brazos -Aquí estoy.

* * *

Me desperté desorientada. Y con dolor de cabeza. Eso siempre sucedía cada vez que lloraba demasiado. Y así fue. Me quede dormida entre los brazos de mi madre. Y esa era la razón por la cual me encontraba acostada en el sofá de la biblioteca. Me desperece lentamente y camine hasta la cocina. Alli encontré a amabas mujeres, preparando la cena.

-Miren quien ha despertado, la bella durmiente. –Canturreo Frannie, mientras mi madre soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Tengo hambre –Hice un puchero con mis labios, mirando a mi madre. Ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas y se acercó hasta mi para entregarme un plato con huevos y tocino, y darme un beso en la frente.

-Come, pequeña. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

-Porque a ellas le das Tocino y yo tengo que esperar hasta la cena? –Se quejó Frannie infantilmente. Yo solo agarre un tenedor y le di de comer en la boca.

-Crece ya, Frannie. Tienes 25. –Me burle para luego dedicarme a comer mi delicioso tocino.

Sacrilegio.

El timbre de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo mi pre-cena, asi que me levante de la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta.

Britt salto a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola pequeña. Como estas? –Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, y tú? Te noto más relajada, Q.

-Lo estoy. Luego te cuento porque. Te quedas a cenar?

-Si. Por supuesto.

* * *

-Quien es la chica, Hija? –Pregunto de pronto mi madre, en medio de la cena, logrando que yo casi muera atragantada por la comida. Empecé a toser, mientras Brittany y Frannie se reían a carcajadas. Malditas.

Cuando recupere mi compostura, Logre responder coherentemente.

-Rachel Berry. –Susurre.

-No te oí, Q.

-Rachel. –Volví a susurrar.

-Que?!

-Que Quinn le quiere dar a Rachel Berry! –Exclamo mi hermana exasperada.

Mi madre quedo en shock.

-Gracias por tu tacto y tu delicadeza, Frannie –Ironice mientras miraba a mi madre con un gesto de preocupación. –Marca a emergencias, por las dudas. Creo que le va a dar algo. –Dramatice.

-Estoy bien es solo que… Es muy fuerte la noticia.

Dijo dándome una mirada de comprensión.

-Estás de acuerdo con esto? –Pregunte nerviosa.

-Mientras tú seas feliz, todo estará bien para mí.

Finalizamos la cena tranquilamente, con charlas sin sentido y los chistes sobre patos de Brittany.

Era muy divertido.

* * *

Cuando nos sentamos en la sala para arreglar el tema sobre mi traslado a NY, Brittany se puso super feliz y no paraba de dar saltitos en su lugar. Mientras mi madre buscaba un buen departamento por internet, Frannie se encargaba de mi traslado de Universidad.

-Bien, creo que esto estará listo en menos de lo que nosotros pensamos –Musito mi madre, cerrando su computadora portátil.

-Y eso que significa? –Pregunto una Britt confundida.

-Eso significa que viviremos en NY, compartiremos departamento, estaremos cerca de nuestros amigos y algo cerca de mi familia.

-Eso significa Que Rachel Berry no tendrá por donde escapar. –Acoto mi hermana. Solo asentí.

Eso significa que conquistare a Rachel Berry.

* * *

Cuando Brittany se fue, tome mi celular y vi que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas y 5 mensajes en mí bandeja. 3 de los cuales eran de Santana.

"Q, creo que deberías atender el teléfono."-S

"Maldición, Fabray. Atiende el jodido teléfono."-S

"Has muerto? Porque si no lo estas, lo harás pronto si no me atiendes el puto telefono."-S

Pero los que realmente me alarmaron, fueron los otros dos. De Rachel.

"Quinnie, por favor contéstame."-R

"Yo Solo…Te necesito ahora. Por favor, ven." –R

-Rachel –Susurre. Demonios.

Tres segundos después, mi celular empezó a sonar y su nombre resalto en la pantalla.


	13. Lo mataré

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola, espero que anden bien.

Quiero aclarar lo siguiente: Muchas de ustedes se preguntaran "¿Por qué mierda los capítulos son tan cortos?" ¿No? Bueno, la respuesta es simple, tengo una vida aparte de esto, con responsabilidades y todas esas estupideces. Así que no me queda demasiado tiempo para escribir textos tan largos. Así que solo hay dos opciones. Capítulos cortos y actualizaciones seguidas o capítulos largos y una actualización por semana. Es todo lo que puedo darles, elijan, es su decisión. Gracias por tanto.

Better Man –Pearl Jam.

Capítulo 12: Lo matare.

Rápidamente acepte la llamada.

-Rachel, Cariño. Que sucede? –Pregunte preocupada. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido. Demonios. Si le pasaba algo no lo podría soportar.

-Demonios Fabray, donde metes tu teléfono? He estado llamándote por horas. –La voz de Santana me aturdió. –No tengo tiempo para darte estúpidas explicaciones, Solo necesito que aparezcas por mi puerta lo más pronto posible.

-Que le paso a Rachel, Santana? –Pregunte aún más preocupada por su desesperación.

apareció. –Dijo claramente afectada por la situación. –Te necesito aquí, ahora. Luego te explicare lo que sucedió. Apúrate Q. Ella te necesita ahora.

-Santana, pon a Rachel al teléfono. –Suplique desesperada.

-Ella no puede atenderte en este momento, Esta dormida. –Dijo susurrando. –Deberías apurarte, Quinn.

Luego de eso, colgó. Miles de situaciones y problemas se me cruzaron por la mente. Una peor que la otra.

Carajo. Lo matare. Matare a cualquiera que haga sufrir a Rachel.

Calmate Fabray.

No puedo calmarme.

Necesitas mantener la compostura. Hazlo por ella.

Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggh

-Quinn, que sucede? –Pregunto Frannie, detrás de mí. Me gire para mirarla y rápidamente su gesto se tornó serio al ver mi cara de preocupación.

-Es Rachel. –Susurre. –Le sucedió algo y necesito ir a NY ahora. –Explique desesperada.

-Cálmate, Quinn –Dijo ella, colocando sus brazos alrededor mío. –Estando así no creo que podrás solucionar nada. Explícame que sucede en el camino. Toma tus cosas rápido.

Yo solo asentí. Básicamente lo hacía por pura inercia. Ya que mi mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, específicamente con una morena de ojos chocolate. Rápidamente puse todas mis cosas en mi bolso y le deje una nota a mi madre, que ya estaba durmiendo, disculpándome por irme tan abruptamente y prometiendo que volvería para arreglar todo lo de NY. Finalizando con un "Te Quiero y gracias."

Frannie ya estaba lista y me esperaba dentro del auto.

Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto, ella arranco el auto rápidamente, tomando el camino que nos conducía hacia el aeropuerto.

Agarre mi teléfono y llame a Santana. A los tres tonos, ella respondió.

-Quinn.

-Santana, ya estoy en camino a NY con Frannie. –Explique rápidamente. –Necesito que me expliques que demonios sucede. –Dije con mi voz en modo perra. Sabía que ella al oírme así me lo diría.

-Antes que nada, pon en altavoz, necesito hablar con tu hermana primero. –Pidió. Simplemente Obedecí.

-Listo.

-Muy bien, Fran, Necesito que controles a tu hermana cuando les cuente lo que sucedió. Puede ser?

-Hecho.-Dijo Frannie. –Ahora por favor, habla.

-Bien. Anoche Rachel y un grupo de amigos fueron a tomar algo a un bar. –Comenzó. Yo rodé los ojos. Maldito Brody. –Ahí es donde entra St. James, ella iba un poco borracha, cuando se encontraron, él le pregunto a Rachel si podría visitarla al día siguiente para ponerse al día con sus vidas, ella claramente dijo que sí. Entonces cuando yo llegue al departamento hace unas 4 horas, me lo encontré a él en el sofá, sobre Rachel… -Santana soltó un suspiro. –Intentando abusar de ella. –Silencio sepulcral en la línea. La sangre me comenzó a hervir. ––Q, tu silencio me dice que estas por explotar. Así que intenta calmarte, si? Yo llegue justo a tiempo. Logre dejarlo inconsciente con un bate de baseball. Pero luego escapo como la rata que es.

-Ella esta sedada, no es así? –Pregunte, intentando aclarar mis sospechas.

-Si. Lady Hummel le dio unas pastillas para dormir. Ella está bien. Solo… te necesita a ti. –Dijo suavemente.

-Nos vemos en unas horas, Santana. –Me despedí fríamente, colgando la llamada.

Luego, todo en el auto quedo en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Frannie estaciono el auto, mientras yo me disponía a bajarme, ella me sujeto del brazo.

-Quinn. –Dijo

-Lo matare.

-Necesito que te tranquilices, Ok? No dejare que cometas una locura, no cuando ella te necesita. Asi que te acompañare. Necesitas pensar con la mente fría ahora. –Musito.

Solo agache la mirada y asentí. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, ella tenía razón, Rach me necesitaba entera.

-Que sucederá con tu auto?

-Le envié un mensaje a Britt pidiendo que venga a buscarlo, mientras tú te preparabas. –Explico –Debe estar esperándonos dentro.

-Fran, Gracias.

-Nada que agradecer, mi Lion Quinn.

* * *

Cuando pisamos el suelo de NY, rápidamente pedimos un taxi hasta el Loft de los chicos. Nos tomó unos 20 minutos, y hubiésemos tardado más si yo no amenazaba al chofer para que pisara el maldito acelerador.

Cuando llegamos, prácticamente salte del taxi, mientras este estacionaba y Frannie le pagaba. Cargue las maletas y subí las escaleras corriendo. Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta, di desesperados golpes, hasta que Santana abrió, con su rostro seriamente afectado.

Ella aunque no lo demuestre, quería mucho a Rachel. Nadie le haría daño a su Hobbit, sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias luego.

Entre como un rayo, dejando las maletas en la puerta. Me dirigí a la habitación de Rach y me topé con Kurt, que iba saliendo.

El me dio un pequeño abrazo y una mirada de compresión.

Corrí las cortinas, sin hacer mucho ruido y me metí dentro.

La imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos, termino por romperme el corazón.

Rachel, acurrucada a un lado de la cama, sollozando despacio, para no llamar la atención. Me acerque lentamente y automáticamente me recosté a su lado, envolviendo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

-Shhhh –Musite dulcemente. –Estoy aquí.

Ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello y sollozo libremente.

-Siento no haber estado aquí para cuidarte, cariño. Pero eso no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo. –Deposite un dulce beso en su hombro y sentí como ella se estremeció ante aquel acto.

Minutos después las lágrimas cesaron. Pero aun seguíamos en la misma posición. Mientras yo le cantaba una canción al oído.

**Be still and know that I'm with you**  
** Be still and know that I am here**  
** Be still and know that I'm with you**  
** Be still, be still, and know**

** When darkness comes upon you**  
** And covers you with fear and shame**  
** Be still and know that I'm with you**  
** And I will say your name**

** If terror falls upon your bed**  
** And sleep no longer comes**  
** Remember all the words I said**  
** Be still, be still, and know**

** And when you go through the valley**  
** And the shadow comes down from the hill**  
** If morning never comes to be**  
** Be still, be still, be still**

** If you forget the way to go**  
** And lose where you came from**  
** If no one is standing beside you**  
** Be still and know I am**

** Be still and know that I'm with you**  
** Be still and know I am**

Cuando la canción finalizo, ella solo se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Le regale una sonrisita torcida, mientras con mis pulgares limpiaba sus mejillas el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado

-Hey tu –Susurre.

-Hey –Me respondió con su voz algo ronca de tanto llorar. –Gracias, Quinn.

-No es nada, Cariño.

Bese su mejilla y ella se volvió a acurrucar contra mi pecho.

Minutos después, sentí como su respiración se volvía pausada. Señal de que se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Lentamente, intentando no despertarla, Salí de la cama y camine hasta la sala. Allí todos me miraron expectantes. Solo saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque el número con el que quería hablar.

Cuando finalmente contesto, hable.

-Puckerman, aun estas en NY? Necesito un favor.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Puck, y arreglar lo que le había pedido, volví a la habitación de Rachel.

La encontré en la cama, despierta.

-Pensé que dormías. –Dije acostándome a su lado.

-No te sentí a mi lado y me asuste. –Se excusó tiernamente.

Solo la mire y le regale una dulce sonrisa.

-Estaba arreglando un insignificante asunto. Lo siento. –Me disculpe acariciando su mejilla.

-Gracias. –Susurro.

Pero cuando iba a responderle, mis palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, ya que ella junto sus labios con los míos.


	14. You Again

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Espero que anden bien. Muchas gracias por la buena onda de siempre. Me encanta leerlas en las Reviews, gracias por todo de verdad.

Aguante Faberry

Radioactive –Imagine Dragons

Capítulo 13: You Again.

Me bloquee completamente cuando sentí los labios de Rachel sobre los míos. Mis sentidos se nublaron y prácticamente me paralice con su contacto.

Pero segundos después fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Carajo!

Rachel Berry me estaba besando.

Maldita sea, reacciona Fabray!

No dejes que se aparte!

Y entonces reaccione.

Mis manos tomaron su cintura con seguridad, acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Y mis labios se sincronizaron con los suyos. Demonios. Besa muy bien. Su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Oh por las barbas de Dumbledore!

Inmediatamente deje que su lengua chocara con la mía. Acaricie su suavemente su abdomen. Se sentía como estar en el cielo, o aún mejor, estar entre sus brazos, y sentir sus labios contra los míos, se sentía como estar en casa. En el lugar donde pertenezco.

Y lamentablemente la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente para ambas.

Maldito oxígeno.

Lentamente nos separamos y me di cuenta de que ella estaba sonrojada.

Hice un tierno puchero porque yo no quería separarme de ella.

Rachel solo sonrió divertida por mi actitud. Y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Bueno….Pensé que conquistarte iba a ser mas difícil. –Dije sonriendo, y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotras.

Ella solo alzo una ceja.

-Asi que quieres conquistarme? –Pregunto. Yo asentí –Eso será imposible estando en New Haven y yo aquí en NY, sabes?

-Para Quinn Fabray no hay imposibles, pequeña. –Dije orgullosa, como siempre. Rodó los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Mucha suerte en eso, Quinnie. –Beso mi mejilla y se dirigió hasta el baño.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí? Pellizque mi brazo para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

Wow. Rachel me beso.

Baile sensual de 5 segundos. Rachel me dijo que podía conquistarla. La vida es bella.

Enfócate, Fabray. Primero tienes una venganza por cumplir.

Oh si. St. James no se saldrá con la suya. Pagará por lo que le hizo a mi pequeña.

En ese momento, recibí el mensaje que estaba esperando.

"Lo encontré. Ven a mi departamento, y trae a Santana contigo." –Puck

"Voy en Camino. Gracias, Puck –Q. Respondí, mientras salía de la habitación y me dirigía a la sala, donde Santana Y Kurt interrogaban a mi hermana. A los pocos segundos, recibí su respuesta.

"Todo por mi Sexy Judía" –P

-Santana –La llame. –Tenemos que irnos ahora. El plan está en marcha. –Dije con mi voz fría y cargada de rencor.

-Cualquiera que se cruzara por tu camino temblaría.

-Deberían. –Respondí, tomando mi bolso. En ese momento, Rachel salía del baño y su ánimo decayó cuando me vio dispuesta a salir.

-Ya te vas? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero, mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Yo solo me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura.

-No, cariño, volveré en un rato. Necesito atender un asunto. –Me excuse –No llores, mi vida. –Con mi mano, levante su barbilla, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos. Que estaban llenos de preocupación y tristeza. Odiaba con toda mi alma verla así. –Mi hermana te cuidara, aprovecha para conocerla. Volveré pronto. Te quiero. –Deposite un suave beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura. Le guiñe un ojo y Salí por la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

Santana y yo nos subimos al taxi, yendo en dirección hacia el departamento de Puck.

Él había dejado las fuerzas armadas, ya que había sido herido en servicio. Lo indemnizaron y le dieron un lindo y acogedor departamento en NY. Cuando decidimos volver a intentarlo, eso solo duro un par de meses y quedamos en buenos términos ya que sabíamos que los dos estábamos demasiado rotos como para estar en una relación. Somos mejores amigos. Otra de las razones por la cual me entusiasmaba la idea de vivir aquí. Cerca de mi familia. Cerca de Rachel.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del taxi y nos dispusimos a entrar en el departamento, cuando Santana, que estaba extrañamente callada, me tomo del brazo.

-Qué? –Pregunte extrañada.

-Que sucedió con Berry en la habitación? –Santana y su tercer ojo latino.

-Después te lo explicare, ahora enfócate en esto, e intenta detenerme cuando sobrepase los limites. –Pedí con una sonrisa idiota.

-Solo si yo no los sobrepaso primero.

-Hecho.

Subimos el ascensor en silencio y luego tocamos el timbre del departamento de mi sexy judío.

Abrió la puerta y nos recibió con una sonrisa juguetona. El siempre seria así. Lo abrace y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Te extrañe imbécil. –Susurre, intentando no llamar la atención de aquella rata que estaba atada a una silla. –Cumpliste rápido. Eso sí es eficacia, amigo.

-Lo sé. El tipo es muy predecible. –Dijo, pero su gesto volvió a tornarse serio, al igual que el mío.

Asi que allí estábamos, Santana, Puck y yo. Mirando a aquel tipo desmayado con desprecio.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando a que reaccionara. Lo cual asi fue, 5 minutos después.

-Miren quien ha despertado. El príncipe durmiente. –Escupió con ironía Santana, que sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltarle encima.

-Creo que alguien debe aprender una lección –Dijo Puck, que tenía en su mano un Bate de Baseball.

-Y esa lección se la enseñare yo misma. –Dije sonriendo burlonamente. El solo me miro. –St. James, buena forma de reencontrarnos, no crees? –Ironice.

-Tu otra vez? –Pregunto El, incrédulo a mi presencia.

-Malditos los ojos que te ven, Mariposita. –Me burle Y Mire a Puck. –Desátalo. Si vamos a enseñarle una lección, que al menos intente defenderse.

-Quinn… no creo que sea lo mejor… -Comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

-Te recuerdo que se defenderme. Tú mismo me enseñaste.

-Por eso lo digo, Sexy mamá. Me preocupa que lo mates. –Sonreí.

-Se cuáles son los limites. Sabré detenerme. Preocúpate por Santana, no por mí.

Puck lo desato y lo puso en frente de mí.

-Te enseñare a no meterte con lo que más quiero, imbécil. –Escupí con odio. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –La violencia es mala. Pero yo soy aun peor.

Y justo allí, un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro….

En la cara, el estómago, la cabeza, las piernas, por todo el cuerpo. De un momento a otro, la rata estaba en el piso, gimiendo de dolor.

Tome el Bate de Puck y luego me acerque a Jesse.

Golpeé sus costillas unas tres veces.

-Esto es algo que nunca te enseñaran en Broadway. –Dije sonriendo triunfalmente. –Puck, pásame tu cortadora de pelo.

Y asi fue como St. James quedo desfigurado, con las costillas rotas y sin pelo.

Mentiría diciendo que no lo disfrute. Porque si lo hice.

-Aprende a respetar a una mujer, Estúpido. Porque no duraras mucho si sigues así. –Advertí, mientras dejaba que Santana y Puck se encargaran del él. Yo Salí al Balcón a fumarme un cigarrillo.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Santana me llamo y ambas nos dirigimos a casa. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Rachel y a Frannie, hablando animadamente.

Rachel automáticamente me sonrió y corrió a abrazarme.

-Hey. –Saludo besando mi mejilla.

-Como estas, Cariño? –Pregunte sonriendo.

-Mejor. Frannie es muy graciosa. Me ha contado anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas. –Exclamo súper emocionada.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. Y le dedique una mirada agradecida a Frannie, que capto perfectamente.

-Definitivamente se siente como estar en casa –Susurre en su oído. Rachel solo me sonrió y me dio un pequeño besito en los labios, dejando impactados a los presentes y a mi misma.

Pero eso es obvio, Los besos de Rachel Berry impactan a cualquiera.

Y requirió de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla por la cintura y besarla con muchas ganas en frente de todos los presentes.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Y todo mi autocontrol se fue a la basura.

La atraje hacia mí y deposite un apasionado beso en sus labios.

-Wanky. -Se escucho de fondo.


	15. Me gustas

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Espero que anden bien.

Muchas gracias por superar todas mis expectativas, de corazón.

Esto es para ustedes.

High and Dry –Radiohead

Capítulo 14: Me gustas

Me despertó el maravilloso olor a café que salía de la cocina. Habíamos pasado una noche muy larga, así que básicamente dormí como un oso. Lo cual es genial porque me encontraba muy cansada y extasiada, llena de emociones y todas esas cosas. Perezosamente, camine hasta la cocina, donde encontré a mi pequeña preparando el desayuno.

Aún no había notado mi presencia, así que sigilosamente me acerque a ella y la abrace por la cintura, hundiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su cabello que olía maravillosamente bien.

-Buen día, pequeña –Salude depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ella se giró, con una de esas enormes sonrisas que le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera y que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Buenos días, Lion Quinn.

-Mi hermana te conto sobre ese apodo, no es así? –Dije divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Te molesta? –Pregunto mientras formaba un tierno puchero con su labio inferior. Dios, esta mujer tentaba a cualquiera.

-Viniendo de ti, nada me molesta. –Susurre besando la comisura de sus labios. Ella me regalo una tierna sonrisa y me tendió una bandeja con el desayuno –Eres perfecta. Me malcrías mucho. –Dije mientras admiraba aquel apetitoso desayuno que me había preparado. Café, zumo, tocino, tostadas y huevos.

Me senté junto a ella, para disfrutar aquella maravillosa mañana en su compañía.

-Esto es extraño –Susurre. Ella frunció el ceño sin entender –El departamento está muy silencioso.

-Bueno, tu hermana y Santana se han ido a recorrer NY. Extrañamente se llevan muy bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Y Kurt se fue a desayunar con unos amigos de NYADA.

-Es genial –Musite mientras me llevaba una tostada a la boca. –Aunque sé que no es casualidad. –Dije riendo, al ver la nota que estaba pegada en la cocina. La tome y leí en voz alta –"Querida Quinnie: Hemos decidido dejarte sola con el duende de piernas kilométricas, para que puedan pasar el tiempo juntas. Usen protección, aun no queremos a varios mini Berrys correteando por el departamento y tocando mis cosas. Cuida tus dedos mágicos. Con amor, S." –Y al terminar de leer, solté una carcajada, ya que Rachel había escupido el jugo que estaba tomando. Y cuando las risas de ambas cesaron, un silencio algo incómodo se formó entre nosotras. –Rach, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, Quinn. –Dijo tranquilamente, para luego darle un sorbo a su café. Seguí aquel movimiento y me pareció el más sensual del mundo.

-Bueno, sé que todo últimamente pasó muy rápido. –Comencé algo nerviosa. –Pero, Rach… Me gustas. –Dije suspirando. –Y sé que es completamente extraño viniendo de mí, que fui una perra contigo, que nuestra amistad no era la más fuerte ni cercana. Pero eres una de las mejores personas que tengo en mi vida. La única que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y malas. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Tu alma, tu personalidad. Tu sonrisa y bueno… tus piernas. –Comente divertida, logrando que ella soltara una risita. –Todo me fascina de ti. Desde hace tiempo vengo pensando en ti como algo más que una amiga. Pero no me atrevía a aparecerme en tu departamento, con una súper y romántica declaración de amor. Porque sabía que aún no era merecedora de ti. Porque cometí muchísimos errores en mi vida. Pero este último tiempo intente cambiar mi forma de ser, intente der lo mejor de mí. Ser yo misma. Intente ser mejor persona, por mis amigos, por mi familia, por ti, pero sobre todo por mí. Lo necesitaba. –Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. –Sé que no puedo cambiar mi pasado. Pero tengo la opción de escribir mi futuro. Y de verdad me encantaría que en ese futuro tu estés a mi lado. Porque gracias a ti, he pasado momentos maravillosos. –Continúe, con los ojos llorosos. –Te quiero conmigo Rachel.

Ella quedo en shock. Y cuando yo me estaba empezando a asustar por no obtener respuesta, una sonrisa genuina se formó en su rostro.

-Es cierto que quieres conquistarme? –Pregunto ilusionada. Yo solo asentí mientras me sonrojaba levemente. –Tú también me gustas, Quinnie. Y estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Pero necesitamos ir despacio, te parece? Veamos como funcionamos e iremos avanzando paso a paso.

-No te estoy proponiendo casamiento. –Comente divertida –Aun… -Agregue guiñándole un ojo. Ella me sonrió y tomo entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. –Una cita –Susurre. –Dame la posibilidad de conquistarte día a día.

-Acepto. –Dijo.

-Lo del casamiento? –Pregunte divertida, ganándome un manotazo de su parte –Auch, aun no salimos y ya me maltratas –Me queje haciendo pucheros. Ella me dio un besito en la mejilla y acaricio mi brazo, donde había sido golpeada.

-Quiero que me conquistes. –Musito en mi oído. –Quiero estar contigo.

-Necesito que antes me prometas algo. –Dije poniéndome seria. Ella asintió. –Pase lo que pase entre nosotras quiero que nuestra amistad no se arruine, puedes prometerme eso?

-Te lo garantizo. –Sonrió.

-Y otra cosa. –Agregue. Ella frunció el ceño –Quiero sinceridad absoluta y mucha confianza.

-Eso también puedo garantizarlo. –Respondió.

A su respuesta, no pude contenerme a preguntarle algo que llevaba rondando mi cabeza hacia varios días. Brody Weston.

-Entonces que sucede con Brody? –Pregunte intentando esconder mis celos.

Ella sonrió tiernamente y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Me encontré con el cuándo Salí con mis amigos. Hablamos un rato y eso es todo. Competimos como lo hacíamos antes, en un karaoke –Explico divertida. –Sé que temes a eso. Pero no volvería con el después de lo que me hizo, sabes?

-Y eso me recuerda que aún tengo ese asunto pendiente con él. –Dije con mis dientes apretados.

-Te ves adorable cuando te pones así de protectora –Dijo acercándose lentamente a mí, y sentándose sobre mis piernas. –Puedo besarte? –Pregunto tímidamente.

-Cuando quieras –Dije, tomándola de la cintura y acercando mis labios a los suyo, entregándole un tierno y pausado beso, distinto a los anteriores.

-Sabes? Creo que no tardaras mucho en conquistarme si besas así –Musito contra mis labios.

-Así como? –Pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Así tan endemoniadamente bien. –Respondió sonriendo y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Eres sexy. Te lo he dicho alguna vez? –Pregunte juguetona.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Eres sexy. –Volví a decir mientras la volvía a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión.

Y como para no perder la costumbre, fuimos interrumpidos por nada más y nada menos que Santana López.

-No es necesario que hagan eso donde pensaba preparar el almuerzo, saben? –Comento burlonamente, Frannie, que estaba detrás de ella, sonrió.

-Quieres que te recuerde como te encontré con Britt en aquella cena de Navidad? –Contraataco Rachel, haciéndome reír. Mientras Santana sonreía orgullosa.

-Hola Frannie –Salude dándole un pequeño abrazo. –Buen dia.

-Buen día hermanita. Veo que la estabas pasando bien. –Comento Yo solo le di mi súper mirada de hielo –Ya Lion Quinn, no me mires así. Si yo no fuera heterosexual, también le daría a Rachel.

Y fue así como mi hermana se ganó un manotazo en la nuca. Santana soltó una risotada por la situación y Rachel negó con la cabeza por nuestra actitud infantil.

-Ven aquí, cuñadita, dame un abrazo –Exclamo Frannie, intentando acercarse a Rach. Pero yo se lo impedí. –Quinn! No seas asi, tienes que compartir! –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ve a buscarte otro hobbit, porque este ya tiene dueña –Exclame. Y Rachel me miro alzando una ceja. –Lo dije con cariño –Me excuse inocentemente. Ella me dio un besito en los labios y luego se apartó de mi para abrazar a Frannie.

Me ponía super feliz que ellas se llevaran bien. Ya que la relación con mi hermana había mejorado, y la relación con Rachel había avanzado, era increíble la sensación de paz que eso me transmitía.

-Frannie, hablaste con mamá sobre de nuestro asunto –Pregunte misteriosa.

-Sí. Ya está todo listo. Tardará como mucho una semana. –Explico con una sonrisa.

-Qué asunto? –Pregunto Rachel curiosa.

Deposite un beso en sus labios. Y le di una sonrisa torcida.

-Es una sorpresa, Cariño. –Susurre.

Prepárate Rachel Berry, porque contigo voy por todo.


	16. Viviendo en NY

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Tanto tiempo! Espero que anden bien.

She –Ed Sheeran

Capítulo 15: Viviendo en NY.

Una semana después de aquella charla con Rachel, ya me encontraba instalada en mi nuevo departamento que compartiría con Britt, ya que mi madre se encargó de todo. Y comenzaría en la NYU luego de las vacaciones.

Todos los trámites se aceleraron un poco gracias a los contactos que tiene Frannie y por supuesto, Judy.

Britt había arribado a NY el día de ayer, con todas sus maletas y por supuesto, Lord Tubbington, Su gato gordo acosador. Que se había quedado trancado en su jaula, y tardamos tres horas en sacarlo de allí. Pero esa es historia para otro día.

Ya todos sabían que nos mudaríamos a NY, menos Rachel, ya que el resto como buenos amigos que son, me ayudaron a mantener el secreto para sorprenderla. Y hoy seria ese dia.

Camine perezosamente hacia la cocina y saque un refresco de la nevera. Mientras revisaba mi celular. Tenía dos mensajes.

"La puerca está en la pocilga" –Santana

"Te extraño, Quinnie" –Rachel

El primero me confundió. Y el segundo hizo que mi corazón latiera incontrolablemente.

"Que?" –Q. Le respondí a mi amiga.

"Yo también te extraño, preciosa" –Q. Puse en respuesta a mi morenas de ojos marrones.

Aquel mensaje había alegrado mi mañana considerablemente.

"Que Rachel ya está en casa, idiota" –S

Sonreí. Ya era hora de poner en marcha mi plan "Conquistando a Rachel Berry".

"Está bien, voy en camino. Asegúrate de que no se mueva de allí… Gracias, Satan." –Q

Respondí rápidamente mientras corría hacia mi nueva habitación. Estaba sola en casa, ya que Britt estaba de compras con mi hermana. Me vestí cómodamente con unos Jeans y una camisa leñadora azul, además unas zapatillas Vans. Tome mis lentes de sol, y mi celular, con mis llaves y cuando ya estaba completamente lista, camine las tres cuadras que me separaban del departamento de Rachel, tranquilamente, repasando cada parte del plan y asegurándome de no olvidar nada.

En el camino compre un ramo de gardenias. Las que de ahora en adelante representaría todo para ambas.

* * *

Cuando ya me encontraba en frente de su puerta, coloque un camino de gardenias que se dirigían hasta la terraza del edificio. Cuando ya estaba lista, tome mi celular y la llamé. A los dos tonos, su dulce voz llego a mis oídos, deleitándome con la suavidad que desprendía cada silaba que ella pronunciaba.

-Hey, tu… -Saludo tímidamente. Solté un suspiro.

-Abre la puerta. –Dije misteriosamente, para luego cortar la llamada. Y luego de eso, me prepare para lo que venía. Mirando hacia la hermosa cuidad Neoyorquina, y perdiéndome en aquella tarde de cielo azul.

Suspire profundamente cuando sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Me gire lentamente para encararla y ver su hermosa expresión.

Estaba en shock, ella obviamente no esperaba verme allí. Le regale una sonrisa torcida.

-Hey tu… -Salude dulcemente mientras me acercaba a paso lento pero seguro. –Te extrañe Berry. –Ella empezó a reaccionar y presencie cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron y una de esas hermosas sonrisas que quitan el aliento se formaban en su rostro.

Y de un segundo a otro, ella ya estaba abrazada a mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre mis cabellos rubios.

-De verdad estas aquí... –Susurro aun sin creérselo.

-Estoy aquí, cariño. –Me separe levemente de ella para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos que tanto me derretían. Sonreí y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura.

-Quinn, pensé que estarías en Yale. De verdad no te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana. –Comento emocionada mientras volvía a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Bueno…no podía aguantar una semana más sin verte. Necesitaba estar cerca de ti. –Musite acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro. –Tengo algo que debo mostrarte.

Suspire suavemente, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera un poco, dándole un aspecto más tierno e inocente.

-Eres hermosa –Solté perdiéndome en su profunda mirada. –Me pregunto… que pasaría si te besara en estos momentos…

-Hay que averiguarlo –Repuso, tirando de mi cuello y uniendo desesperadamente mi boca con la suya. Un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimientos. Y las cosas se empezaron a poner más calientes cuando ella profundizo el beso y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca. Hasta que nos separamos por la falta del maldito oxígeno. Le regale una sonrisa embobada. –Que tienes que mostrarme? –Pregunto curiosa.

-Un lugar. Mi lugar. –Susurre contra sus labios, mientras volvía a unirlos brevemente. Suspire y solté mi agarre de su cintura, para tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta afuera del edificio.

Caminamos en un silencio muy cómodo, lleno de miradas cómplices, algunas caricias, y uno que otro beso robado.

* * *

Cuando llegamos hasta mi edificio, ella me miro confundida.

-Te lo explicare, ahora sube. –Dije animándola a entrar dentro del ascensor. Coloque mi mano en su espalda baja, acariciándola brevemente, mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y dejaran ver un pasillo.

-Aquí es –Susurre, frenando frente a la puerta que decía "13C". Ella elevo una ceja, mientras observaba como yo sacaba mis llaves y abría la puerta, dejándola entrar a ella primero.

Observo todo en completo silencio. Un lugar espacioso, pintado de blanco y azul, con una gran ventanal que daba una vista perfecta de la ciudad, ubicado a un lado de la sala, con grandes sillones y una mesa de café en el centro. Y en frente de esta, un gran televisor de pantalla plana. Mi madre quería cumplirme varios caprichos. Rodé los ojos mentalmente. Ella luego de examinar la sala, se giró hacia mi esperando una explicación lógica y racional.

-Bienvenida a casa –Dije con una sonrisa inocente. –Este es mi nuevo hogar. Hace unas semanas mi madre y mi hermana me ayudaron a mudarme de New Haven hasta aquí. –Explique suavemente, apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta de entrada. –Deje Yale, y me traslade a la NYU. Vivo aquí con Brittany –Continue –Seguramente te preguntaras porque lo hice. Y gran parte de esto se debe a Britt y a San. Ya que cada vez las extraño más y cada vez ellas se extrañan más entre sí. Ellas son almas gemelas. Merecen estar cerca la una de la otra. Por otra parte, esto me permite fortalecer la relación con mi familia. Ya que Judy y Frannie vendrán seguido gracias a viajes de negocio. Ya no quiero estar lejos de la gente que quiero. –Susurre. –Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti. –Sonreí. –Gran parte de esto también se debe a ti. Cada dia que pasa se me es imposible estar alejada de ti, Rachel.

Medito unos minutos en silencio aquella confesión. Y luego una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro.

-Así que ahora vivirás aquí? –Pregunto sonriendo. –A tres calles de mi edificio…

-Exacto.

-Tengo que decir que me has sorprendido, de una buena forma. –Dijo acercándose a mí. –Aunque sigue siendo bastante lejos para mi… -Susurro juguetona. Mientras se acercaba a mis labios. –Pero puedo vivir con ello.

-Genial. –Susurre contra sus labios. Para luego fundirnos en un tierno beso.

-Esto facilitara las cosas. –Comento dejando la frase al aire.

-De qué forma? –Pregunte guiándola hasta la cocina para ofrecerle una copa de vino.

-De la forme en que podre venir por las noches, y colarme por tu habitación, cuando me sienta sola en mi cama. –Respondió guiñándome un ojo descaradamente.

-Dios mío, Berry… Ya quieres meterte entre mis sabanas? –Pregunte fingiendo estar escandalizada.

-Honestamente? –Pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo asentí. –Te hubiese arrancado esa camisa, cuando te vi esperándome en la terraza.

Demonios.

-Nada te detiene. –Susurre, mientras pasaba por su lado y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Para luego introducirme dentro de la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Lo sé, Fabray. –Dijo mientras reía y me abrazaba por la cintura. –Pero aún me debes una primera cita.

-Entonces deja de coquetearme, porque no poder controlarme!- Dije haciendo un puchero. Ella solo me sonrió y me dio un beso en el cuello. –Eso tampoco ayuda mucho.-Dije divertida.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces por qué me provocas así? –Me queje como niña pequeña.

-Porque es divertido… -Se excusó restándole importancia –Además… cierta parte de mí, no quiere que te controles.

-No debiste decir eso, Berry.


	17. Sonríeme

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Voy a pedir su apoyo por aquí. Les agradecería muchísimo que me dejen su opinión, sea buena o mala, una crítica constructiva es lo que pido a cambio para todos los que siguen la historia. Me ayuda mucho y me sube el ánimo considerablemente. Desde ya, gracias.

**Nothing else matters -Metallica**

Que tengan una buena semana.

Capítulo 16: Sonríeme.

Ella me sonrió sensualmente. Aun sentadas en la cocina, con una copa de vino blanco en las manos de ambas, riéndonos de cosas sin sentido y coqueteando descaradamente, aunque esto último lo hacía solo Rachel, ya que le gustaba provocarme de esa forma.

Ambas, tomamos nuestras respectivas copas y nos sentamos en la sala, para escuchar algo de música y seguir hablando. Era agradable estar así con ella.

Mientras Rach se sentaba en el sofá, yo camine a paso pausado hasta el enorme ventanal que me enseñaba el hermoso atardecer en la cuidad de NY.

-En que piensas? –Pregunto Rachel desde su posición. Esta vez estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y dirigiendo la mirada hacia mí. En cambio, yo no la mire. Me dedique a mirar cómo los últimos rayos de sol se escondían tras los rascacielos de aquella maravillosa cuidad.

Y aquel anaranjado, que pintaba el cielo en aquel momento, me recordó a la sonrisa de aquella persona que tanto anhelaba tener a mi lado, y no, no estoy hablando de Rachel.

-Beth –Suspire desganada. –En pocos días será su cumpleaños, sabes? –Comente aun sin despegar la vista del ventanal. –Siempre le envió un regalo a través de Puck. El si es muy afortunado por poder verla, Por estar presente en sus logros y ser parte de su vida. –Sentí como los brazos de Rachel rodeando mi cintura por la espalda. –La herida no deja de sangrar nunca cuando se trata de ella. Y gran parte de mi quiere que esa herida nunca cicatrice. Porque tengo miedo de olvidarla, tengo miedo de olvidar como es su rostro. Incluso ahora en mi mente se ve borroso. –Dije intentando que mi voz no se quebrara. Mi pequeña cosa perfecta siempre sería un círculo en mi vida que estaría inconcluso. Porque ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella. Rachel me hizo girar para enfrentarla.

-De verdad siento mucho eso. –Susurro abrazándome con fuerzas.

-De cualquier manera, ya perdí todas las esperanzas posibles con respecto a ella. Y no porque quiera, sino porque sé que no me hace nada bien y yo no soy lo mejor para ella. –Le di una sonrisa triste.

-No te culpes por todo lo que sucedió con ella. –Musito dulcemente mientras colocaba mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, para luego acariciar mis mejillas.

-Creo que ya no lo hago. –Susurre y solté un largo suspiro. –Supongo que ese era el destino de ella, no formar parte de mi vida. Supongo que son las consecuencias de todo un camino mal tomado. Es la vida misma manifestándose para encontrar un balance. –Explique, sentándome a su lado y tomando de un solo trago el contenido de la copa.

Ella quito la copa de mis manos, para luego depositarla en la pequeña mesa. Se acurruco contra mi pecho y tomo mi mano, para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Sonreí llena de ternura por ese gesto. Ella comenzó a acariciar suavemente con sus uñas, el dorso de mi mano. Provocando que yo me estremeciera y a la vez me relajara en mi lugar.

-Me haces bien –Susurre, cerrando los ojos ante su contacto. Ella no respondió, solo apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió acariciando mi brazo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella lo rompió.

-Cuando pasó? –Pregunto, confundiéndome.

-Qué cosa pasó?

-Empezaste a sentir cosas por mí… -Pregunto tímidamente.

-Bueno… Creo que fue en la época de mi embarazo. –Dije como si nada. – Por alguna razón me negaba a admitirlo, quizás por miedo o tal vez por querer protegerte de mí misma.-Continúe con una sonrisa en mis labios. –Intente ocultar todo en lo más profundo de mi alma. Porque sabía que te haría daño de cualquier manera. –Admití mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. –Hasta que esos sentimientos comenzaron a florecer otra vez.

Acaricie su cuello, su clavícula y me detuve en sus hombros. Sentí como se estremecía levemente ante mi caricia. Y sonreí orgullosa de poder causarle eso.

-Cuando? –Pregunto suavemente.

-Aquella vez en donde Santana te dijo a ti en frente de todo el Glee Club que habíamos cambiado los resultados y te habíamos elegido a ti como reina del baile. –Dije inocentemente. –Al recordar eso, sentí como todos aquellos sentimientos que creía enterrados, volvían abrumando mi mente. Por eso no pude mirarte a los ojos aquella vez.

-Pero porque saliste con Puck entonces? –Pregunto confusa.

-Porque… con lo de Finn, me sentía demasiado perdida. Hasta que encontré a Biff y fue allí en donde comencé a vivir en un cuento de hadas estúpido. Supongo que si empecé a salir con Puck en aquel entonces fue por no querer sentirme sola –Confesé apenada. –Y eso es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa, pero de verdad necesitaba a Puck conmigo. Aunque no haya funcionado. De todas formas mi hizo bien.

-Por qué no funciono? –Pregunto aun con más curiosidad.

-Honestamente? Si no funciono es porque…. –Relamí mis labios agregándole algo de suspenso a la situación. –Tenía una especie de Crush con cierta hermosa morena de ojos marrones.

Ella solo se giró y capturo mis labios con los suyos, fundiéndonos en un tierno beso.

* * *

Pasamos un rato más así, en esa situación tan íntima y relajante hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron por el hambre. Prepare una rica cena, apta para veganos que había aprendido de mi compañera de cuarto en Yale y luego nos sentamos a cenar acompañadas de la misma botella de vino que antes estábamos consumiendo.

En silencio y con algo de música de fondo.

Tras las miradas cómplices, y al finalizar la cena, recogí los restos y los puse en la cocina, haciendo un poco de orden. Volví a la sala, para encontrarme a Rachel admirando la ciudad tras el ventanal.

Y de fondo sonaba "Take my breath away". Coloque mi mano en su espalda baja, logrando que ella sonriera ante el contacto.

-Me concedes este baile? –Susurre en su oído, admirando como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Mmm humm –Respondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzando a mover nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la canción.

Luego de un momento de estar bailando, como siempre ella rompe el silencio.

-Sabes? Lo estas logrando. –Comento.

-Lograr que? –Pregunte confundida.

-Conquistarme. De a poco. –Susurro muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Siendo honesta, aún no he comenzado a intentarlo. –Dije con una sonrisa genuina.

-Lo haces con pequeños detalles como este. Una simple cena, un maravilloso baile, un momento juntas. Son cosas que me unen más y más a ti.

-Bueno, me alegra saber eso. –Dije acariciando su cintura.

-Créeme… -Suspiro contra mis labios. –A mí también, Fabray

* * *

Luego de aquella noche, Rachel se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Las dos estábamos solas, ya que el resto había salido y la mayoría se quedaría en el Departamento de HummelPezBerry.

Pero no pasó nada más allá de eso. Solo unas caricias, un par de besos y un "Buenas noches".

Ella se abrazó a mí, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello y yo la abrace por la cintura, llenando mis fosas nasales con su dulce aroma. Y fue allí. En aquel momento cuando lo supe.

Quería pasar el resto de mis noches, abrazada a Rachel Berry.

Pero aun no era momento de expresarlo en voz alta, ya que aún le debía una primera cita.


	18. Primera Cita

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Muchas gracias por toda su buena onda. Este capítulo va dedicado nuevamente a mi Amiga, Sabrina, que básicamente sería una Santana López en mi vida.

Escuchen el tema que aparece, Se llama All about you, McFly.

¡Dejen Review, es GRATIS!

Love never felt so good –Michael Jackson

Capítulo 17: Primera cita

Camine nerviosamente por toda mi habitación. Hoy sería mi primera cita con Rachel. Me sentía como una adolescente otra vez. Ya que en raras ocasiones me ponía nerviosa o inquieta. Pero como siempre le digo a Santana, "Rachel es… Rachel. Ella es especial". Mientras ella me dirige una mirada burlona y rueda los ojos cansada de mi cursilería.

Suspire nerviosa, mientras jugaba con mis dedos y recorría mi habitación.

-Si sigues caminando así, harás un agujero en el piso. –Se burló Britt, mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba por los hombros para sentarme en la cama. –Tienes que relajarte, Q. –Acaricio mis brazos, brindándome calidez y tranquilidad.

-Es que… esto es importante… -Dije sonriendo.

-Ella es importante –Completo mi frase, mientras me daba una sonrisa tierna. –Todo estará bien. Estamos siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra. No te preocupes –Musito mientras me daba un abrazo reconfortante. Ella a veces se comportaba tan madura y responsable, ¿Cómo no amarla cuando es así? Santana es muy afortunada. –Tubbie dice que todo saldrá perfecto.

-Tu gato gordo me cae muy bien últimamente, Unicornio. –Dije divertida mientras tomaba las llaves, mi celular y un par de cosas más. –Tengo que irme. Cuídate, pequeña. –Bese su frente y Salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome a paso decidido hacia la puerta principal.

Hoy iba a ser una noche muy… productiva.

Camine tranquilamente las calles que me separaban del departamento de Rachel. Pensando como saldría todo hoy.

No quería ningún cliché de película romántica. Por eso la cita era bastante original. Rachel sabe que no debe esperar algo muy romántico de mí, ya que siempre fue difícil para mí comportarme así. Y aunque fuera una cita algo informal, no dejaba de ser realmente importante.

Toque el timbre de aquella enorme puerta corrediza, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos. Por favor, Fabray! Ya no tienes 15 años. Crece!

Solté un largo suspiro cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba ella. Con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento. Aunque estaba vestida sencillamente, no dejaba de ser realmente hermosa.

-Hey tu –Saludo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Nervios conmigo? –Pregunte alzando una ceja. Aquella sonrisa que me regalaba, me dio paz y una confianza que no sabía de dónde demonios había salido. –Ven aquí, Berry –Dije jalándola de la mano para acercarla hasta mí y regalarle un dulce beso que decía "Hola".

Ella me sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Lista para divertirte? –Pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Y cuando estaba por responder, una voz burlona se escuchó detrás de ella.

-La llevaras a un motel? –Pregunto Santana con una sonrisa idiota.

Rachel soltó una risita.

-Es bueno verte a ti también, Santi. –Ironice mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. –Britt dijo que te está esperando en casa. Quiere sus dulces besos de señora. –Comente levantando las cejas insinuante. Ella rápidamente Salió corriendo hacia su habitación para prepararse.

Solté una carcajada.

-Es mentira, verdad? –Susurro Rachel aguantando la risa. Solo asentí –A veces eres mala.

-Puedo ser peor –Le guiñe un ojo. –Nos vamos? –Pregunte tendiéndole mi mano. Ella acepto gustosa y juntas caminamos hasta la salida del edificio, para tomar un Taxi. –No tienes idea de lo bien que me haces –Susurre antes de subir al taxi. Ella me sonrió, dándome a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

-Estás loca si piensas que hare esto, Quinn! –Exclamo asustada. Sonreí.

-Estoy loca. –Dije –Por ti –Susurre en su oído. –Vamos Rachel, yo te protegeré. Tienes que vivir esta experiencia. –Anime sujetando su mano. Y por la presión que hacia sobre ella, pude notar que de verdad está asustada.

Y allí nos encontramos, arriba de un helicóptero. A punto de saltar en paracaídas. Como fue que llegamos allí? Fácil. Era la primera parte de la cita. Y dentro de mí estaba segura de que Rachel debería vivirlo. Sentir como la adrenalina corre por tu cuerpo mientras caes al vacío y sacas todo de adentro. Ella lo necesitaba casi tanto como yo.

-Muy bien chicas, a la cuenta de tres saltan. –Explico el piloto.

-Espera, espera! Es 1, 2 y salto o 1,2,3 y salto? –Pregunto Rachel alterada. Yo solo solté una carcajada. Y ella me miro feo.

-Confías en mí? –Pregunte

-Ciegamente. –Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-Sabes que no dejare que nada te pase. Si? –Ella asintió. – Saltemos.

-Juntas –Susurro mientras me daba un pequeño besito.

-1… 2 –Comencé a contar en alto. Ambas estábamos enganchadas con un arnés. Yo detrás de ella.- 3….AHORA! –Grite mientras nos impulsábamos hacia adelante y caíamos al vacío.

Había hecho paracaidismo varias veces en mi vida. Eso me ayudaba a sacar todo el estrés y la tristeza que tenía dentro.

Pude sentir como Rachel tensaba todo su cuerpo, y aunque no podía ver su rostro de frente, juraría que estaba cerrando los ojos. Sonreí ampliamente.

-ABRE LOS OJOS! –Grite para que me escuchara –ESTO ES GENIAL. VAMOS, RACHEL. Es algo que vale la pena experimentar –Dije, mientras depositaba un beso en la parte descubierta de su cuello. Y sentía como todo su cuerpo se destensaba.

-ESTO ES GRANDIOSO, QUINN! –Grito con fuerzas mientras yo soltaba una carcajada por su entusiasmo.

Era liberador. El aire golpeando mi cara, dándome esa sensación de estar volando. Y la mejor parte era que Rachel estaba junto a mí.

-RACHEL! –La llame.

-QUE?!

-ESTOY LOCA POR TI. –grite a todo pulmón mientras presionaba el botón, Para que el paracaídas se abriera. Mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente, aunque no sabía si era por lo que dije o porque estaba en un paracaídas. Creo que fue lo primero.

Ella solo giro su cuello para poder observarme, Y me sonrió. Pude notar que a través de sus gafas protectoras, que tenía los ojos cristalinos. No dijo nada, solo acerco su rostro al mío, y me beso con necesidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni como hice para aterrizar sin problemas, ya que gran parte de mi mente estaba concentrada en besar a Rachel, pero cuando tocamos el suelo, ella se desprendió de arnés y siguió besándome.

-Eso fue increíble –Susurro contra mis labios.

-Lo sé –Dije con una sonrisa boba en mis labios.

Había sido grandioso.

* * *

Horas más tarde, nos dirigimos hacia la fase dos del plan: La cena.

Entramos a un pequeño y rustico restaurant. Aunque no dejaba de ser elegante. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, muy cerca de un pequeño escenario, donde hoy se haría una noche de karaoke.

Vi como a Rachel le brillaban los ojos. Solo espero que le guste la pequeña sorpresa que tengo para ella.

Ordenamos nuestra cena, por suerte aquel lugar contaba con un menú para veganos.

Y mientras esperábamos, tomábamos algo de vino tinto.

Cuando por fin, estuvimos en frente de nuestros deliciosos platos, cenamos tranquilamente entre risas, anécdotas y algunas caricias. El lugar contaba con unas 20 personas más, así que era algo bastante privado. Era un lugar muy acogedor, muy familiar.

Al finalizar la cena, mientras esperábamos el postre, cuando ella lanzo una pregunta que por alguna razón ya me esperaba.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Porque habiendo tantas personas, aun estás conmigo?

Solo sonreí de lado y me pare de mi asiento, Ella me miro confundida.

-Te lo explicare de una forma en la que me puedas entender mejor. –Le di un beso en la mejilla y me subí al escenario. Tomé el micrófono decidida y clave mi mirada en toda la gente del local. –Su atención, por favor. –Pedí divertida. –Hola a todos. Se preguntaran que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, interrumpiendo su cena. Pero…tengo una sorpresa para alguien especial. –Dije mirando a Rachel –Hoy, estoy acompañada de una hermosa señorita. Esta es nuestra primera cita y quería que fuera maravillosa, casi tanto como lo es ella. –Continúe con una sonrisa. Ella me miro con sus ojos cristalinos por la emoción. –He traído Backup por las dudas. Britt, San, salgan de su escondite –Las llame, y ella salieron detrás de un pequeño telón, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a Rachel, que estaba muy sorprendida por su sorpresa.

-Rach, espero que esto responda tu pregunta –Dije cuando Puck también salía de su escondite con una guitarra, comenzando a rasguear algunos acordes y ante la atenta y emocionada cara de Rachel, yo comenzaba a cantar mientras Britt y San me hacían los coros.

**[Yo] ****  
It's all about you  
([Britt y San] It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
([Britt y San] It's all about you)  
It's all about you  
([Britt y San] It's about you)  
It's all about you**

**[Yo]  
Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to,  
Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'**

**[Yo]  
And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah...**

**[Britt, San y yo]  
And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile...  
It's all about you.**

**[Yo]  
It's all about you  
([Britt y San] It's about you)  
It's all about you, baby  
([Britt y San] It's all about you)  
It's all about you  
([Britt y San] It's about you) **

**(Yo)****  
It's all about you…**

Y entre aquellos aplausos y silbidos del público, pude distinguir la enorme sonrisa de Rachel. Y sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca y se colaron a través del micrófono.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.


	19. Secretos

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Lo se, paso mucho tiempo. Fue culpa del maldito internet y motivos personales.

Espero que anden bien. Dejame saber tu opinion en las RW!

Don't stop me now –Queen

Capitulo 18: Secretos

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella cita perfecta con Rachel. Y aunque aun no era nada oficial, nos comportábamos como una pareja. Pero cada una respetaba el especio de la otra. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Realmente no podía quejarme ya que Rachel era muy tierna conmigo y se notaba que de verdad quería intentarlo. Como yo. Asi que estábamos en la misma sintonía.

Nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Rachel, con San y Britt planificando todo para nuestras vacaciones en la casa del lago de mis abuelos, que generosamente me habían dejado como herencia.

-Yo creo que Britt y yo podríamos encargarnos del alimento. Mientras ustedes dos –Nos señaló a mí y a Rachel –Par de tortolitas, podrían conseguir un buen transporte. Que tal ese Mustang Descapotable azul tuyo, Quinn? Adoro a ese bebe –Sugirió, o más bien ordeno. Asentí mientras le daba un trago a mi cerveza-

-Claro, usaremos ese. –Dije mirándolas a las tres presentes. –Saldremos mañana por la mañana. Y ahora ustedes se irán a conseguir la comida mientras yo me quedo con Rachel, descansando un rato. –Dije con una sonrisa satisfecha, recostándome en el sofá.

Santana me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Traduciendo: Nosotras iremos a conseguir comida mientras ustedes dos tienen sexo –Exclamo Santana, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

-Ya, Santi, déjalas en paz. –Dijo Britt –Además nadie se burló de ustedes dos –Me señalo a mi y a la latina –Cuando Hacían eso –Dijo inocentemente.

Por la santa Tanga de mi abuela.

Pude apreciar como Santana y yo nos congelamos en nuestro lugar. Y Rachel, bueno…que se puede decir de ella? Su cara se descompuso totalmente. Y Britt, no entendía aun que había dicho de malo.

Ambas, San y Britt, como las cobardes que son, huyeron. Y salieron corriendo cuando vieron la cara de Rachel, que en ese momento estaba roja por la furia y el enojo que sentía.

Creo que estallo la tercera guerra mundial para mi. Suspire pesadamente, esperando el tsunami de improperios hacia mi persona.

-Rach –La llame con cautela. Y su mirada fría me dijo que no tendría que haber pronunciado palabra. Pero ya era tarde. Ella exploto.

Me aventó varias cosas, como almohadas, su celular, una taza de café y mi botella de cerveza. Por suerte, pude esquivar cada una de las cosas, salvo los almohadazos que recibí. Y creo que bien merecidos los tenía.

-Cómo pudiste? –Dijo con la voz quebrada. Y creo que parte de mi corazón también se quebró al oírla asi.

-Déjame explicarte, si? –Dije tomándola por los hombros, intentando calmarla. –Eso paso hace mucho.

-Cuando? –Pregunto indignada.

-En la no boda del Profesor Shue. San estaba triste por Bram y yo simplemente estaba ebria y triste. –Dije acariciando sus brazos. –Fue solo algo experimental y estúpido. No significo nada para ninguna. Lo juro. –Continúe, dándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera. –Jamás podría haber sentido algo por ella.

-Cómo puedo estar tan segura de eso? –Dijo con desconfianza. En algún punto el que no confiara en mí, me dolió. Pero la entendía, era como volver a los años de instituto.

-Yo no puedo sentir nada por Santana, ni por nadie –susurre acercándome a ella –Porque desde hace años que siento cosas por ti. –Musite dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios –Rachel, me costo años aceptarlo, pero ahora gritaría a todo el mundo que tu eres mi todo. Y no necesito que digas nada, porque no espero que ahora me respondas de la misma forma, ya que seria hipócrita. Recuerda que aun tengo que conquistarte.

-No sé qué decirte. –Susurro alejándose un poco.

-Rachel, no quiero retroceder los pasos que he avanzado contigo. –Dije algo asustada.

-Te has acostado con mi mejor amiga, Quinn. Como esperas que entienda eso, con la estúpida excusa de que fue algo experimental? –Dijo alterada, alejándose de mi.

-Verte con el, aquella noche fue algo que no pude soportar. Como corrías hacia el de nuevo… Comprendí que por más que te alejaras, siempre volverías a sus brazos. Y lo entendía, porque se que eran almas gemelas, pero aun así dolía muchísimo. –Explique intentando no llorar. –Un par de copas, algo de estupidez y curiosidad… Me deje llevar… -Confesé sentándome en el sofá. Cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. –Quería olvidarme aunque sea por un momento de ti.

Solté un largo y pausado suspiro. Note como ella se sentaba a mi lado, meditando mi reveladora confesión.

-De verdad te sentiste asi? –Pregunto mas relajada. Asenti lentamente. Tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, intentando desviar su mirada. –Supongo que no tengo nada que reclamarte. Esa noche, me acosté con Finn –Hice una mueca al escuchar eso.

-Lo se. Pero no es algo que me guste recordar a menudo. –Solte sin pensar.

-No es algo que me gustara recordar a menudo que te has acostado con mi amiga, Quinn. –Explico –Supongo que somos todos adultos que sabemos lo que hacemos con nuestras vidas. Son cosas que pasan.

-De verdad lo siento. –Me disculpe por aquella situación –Perdon por no habértelo dicho antes.

-Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste con Santana? –Pregunto de golpe y sin anestesia.

Medite la respuesta por unos segundos. Demonios, esta era una de esas preguntas trampa, que hacen la mayoría de las mujeres.

-No. –Dije. –Es decir, no es que me agrade la idea de que fuera Santana. Pero de verdad no me arrepiento, porque fue un gran paso para salir del closet, Sabes? Ademas una adquiere experiencia –Le guiñe un ojo descaradamente. Ella se sonrojó y se acerco un poco mas a mi, invadiendo mi espacio personal y llenando mis fosas nasales de su riquísimo perfume de coco y frambuesa. Sonrei.

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro y le di un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Hasta quedar ambas tumbadas en el sillón, en una posición algo intima, pero sensualmente comoda.

-Demonios Rachel Berry. Me volveras loca.

-No más secretos? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero. Sonrei dulcemente.

-No más secretos –Susurre contra sus labios, mientras la volvia a besar, y mis manos, inconscientemente se perdían por debajo de la blusa de Rachel.


	20. Blanco de Bromas

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Que onda? Espero que anden re bien. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron RW! De verdad me encanto saber sus opiniones. Le mando un saludo a Pao, Sinceramente, leer sus Reviews me resultó sumamente interesante. Asi que Gracias totales. Esto es para vos!

Smells Like a Teen Spirit –Nirvana

Capítulo 19: Blanco de Bromas.

-Sabes? Creo que deberíamos poner a prueba nuestros dotes de actriz. –Sugirió la morena, con una sonrisa diabólica. Aun nos encontrábamos recostadas en el sofá, después de aquella pequeña discusión.

-Qué plan diabólico ronda por esa cabecita? –Pregunte divertida mientras acariciaba su sien. Ella me regalo una sonrisa de inocencia, que cualquiera se podría creer, pero yo no. A mí no me engañaba.

-Qué tal si le damos a Santana una cucharada de su propia medicina? –Susurro soltando una risilla. Le regale un sonrisa torcida y asentí lentamente. –Muy bien, cuando llegue le haremos creer que aún estamos discutiendo. La intimidare un poco y luego deberíamos hacerle entrever que entre nosotras todo acabo. De acuerdo?

-Eres mala. –Susurre. –Me gusta. –Le guiñe un ojo y asentí de acuerdo al plan.

Estuvimos varios minutos arreglando detalles de la broma y cada una se puso en posición cuando se oyó la cerradura de la puerta.

Luces, Cámaras, ¡Acción!

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! –Exclamo Rachel, totalmente metida en el personaje. De reojo pude ver como Santana intentaba entrar sin ser notada. Aun mejor, se encontraba sola. –Así que aquí está mi mejor amiga –Dijo Rachel, Sarcásticamente.

-No te metas con ella, Rachel. Lo que pasó, quedo en el pasado. –Dije seriamente. Esto será divertido. Por la cara de Santana, supe que se sentía un poco mal por la situación.

-Te acuestas con ella y ahora la defiendes? –Que bien actúa Rachel. –Eres una hipócrita.

¡Plaf! Bofetada. Ok eso si no me lo espere.

Rachel Barbra Berry acababa de darme una fuerte, dolorosa, inesperada y… Sexy Bofetada.

Sobe mi mejilla algo impresionada y confundida. Creo que alguien se tomó muy a pecho el papel de chica celosa.

Eso fue realmente…. Caliente.

Pude apreciar como Santana abría los ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente se acercó a mí. Dándole una mirada incrédula a Rachel.

-Rachel, cálmate. Estas sacando las cosas de quicio. –Por fin hablo Santana, algo nerviosa.

-Está bien, San. Déjala –Dije haciendo que mis ojos se cristalizaran. –Ella ha tomado una decisión.

-No, Quinn. No tomen decisiones apresuradas –Dijo Santana algo desesperada. –Ustedes realmente hacen una hermosa pareja. Aunque yo a veces diga todo lo contrario. Son sumamente adorables. Me encanta verlas felices juntas.

Rachel y yo nos miramos. Le levante una ceja y me entendió completamente. Ambas estallamos a carcajadas ante la confusa mirada de mi amiga latina.

-Se volvieron locas o qué? –Musito más para sí misma que para nosotras.

-Así que… Somos realmente adorables? –Dije alzando una ceja.

-Y te gusta vernos felices? –Continuo Rachel con una gran sonrisa. –Solo fue una broma, Santana. Tranquila.

-Estamos bien –Continúe yo, con una sonrisa de inocencia. –Además, Rachel te debía una. –Dije intentando excusar tal inmadurez por parte de nosotras.

-Demonios! –Se exaspero Santana. –Están completamente locas. Son dos malditas. –Señalo acusatoriamente. –Me las pagaran. –Y dicho esto último, se encerró en su habitación.

-No nos extralimitamos? –Pregunto preocupada Rachel.

-No, ya se le pasara. –Dije sonriéndole, pero luego arrepintiéndome al sentir el dolor en mi mejilla izquierda. Rach me miro con preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-De verdad, creo que me pasé. Lo siento. –Deposito un pequeño besito en la zona afectada y me abrazo.

-Estoy bien, Cariño. No te preocupes. Fue algo… caliente –Dije con una sonrisa descarada. –Además creo que debías cobrarte la que yo te di a ti en el instituto aquella vez… -Musite recordando.

-Aun así, creo que deberías paras la noche aquí, así puedo curarte eso. –Sonrió inocentemente.

Conocía sus intenciones.

-Usas eso como excusa para que me quede a dormir contigo? –Fingí estar sorprendida. –Eso está muy mal, Rachel.

-Pero antes pensaba en invitarte a cenar –Hizo un tierno puchero.

-Hagamos un trato. Esta noche, cenare contigo y luego me ire a mi casa, a preparar mis cosas para mañana, asi vengo por ti muy muy temprano. –Dije con una sonrisa –De acuerdo?

Ella asintió conforme y juntas nos dispusimos a preparar la cena para Ambas.

Q&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;R

-En dos días es el cumpleaños de Beth –Musite pensativa a mitad de la cena. Ella me miro preocupada. –Estoy pensando en que puedo darle… Pero siento que ya no sé lo que le gusta, ni que es lo adecuado. –Baje la mirada –Supongo que no podre enviarle nada.

Rachel suspiro profundamente y se acercó un poco a mí.

-No tienes idea de lo que daría por quitarte esa tristeza que se ven en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella. –Musito dándome un besito en la mejilla y acariciando mi brazo en señal de apoyo.

-Solo… está hecho y nada podrá cambiar eso, Rach.

-Lo sé.

-Solo necesito que ella sepa que aun la amo y la recuerdo a cada minuto de mi vida. –Sonreí triste.

-Estoy segura de que ella lo sabe, preciosa. –Respondió Rachel.

Q&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;RQ&amp;R

Al finalizar la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá a mirar una película.

Sinceramente no estaba prestando atención a lo que veía. Solo me concentraba en un mechón de pelo de mi morena.

Y tan inoportuna como siempre, Santana hizo acto de presencia.

-Demonios. –Se quejó. –Son la pareja más cursi que he visto en mi jodida vida.

-Tengo que recordarte cuando hacíamos las reuniones al estilo Unholy Trinity y tu te la pasabas hablando de lo maravillosa, dulce, tierna e inocente que es Britt? –Pregunte con ironía.

-De verdad te hace falta un poco de sexo –Sonrió burlona. –Quieres que te ayude con eso? A Britt no le molestaría, es más. Podríamos hacer un Trio. Le encantara.

Y esto hizo fruncir el ceño a la morena de piernas kilométricas.

A mi falta de respuesta, se enfadó aún más.

-Gracias por la oferta, Satán. Pero ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Es tarde y me tengo que ir. –La salude con un beso en la mejilla y luego abrace a Rachel, depositando un largo y tierno beso en sus labios. –Te veré mañana, Sexy Judía. –Le guiñe un ojo mientras me colocaba mi chaqueta de cuero, y luego cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Lo último que pude escuchar fue

-Santana, creo que tenemos que hablar –Por parte de Rachel.

Iba a ser una noche complicada la de mi amiga latina.


	21. Vacaciones Faberrittana

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por la buena onda de siempre. Espero que anden bien. Un beso. Déjame saber lo que piensas en las RW!

Don't dream it's over –Crowded House

Capítulo 20: Vacaciones Faberrittana

-Amo a este bebe! –Exclamo la latina, frente al volante de mi Mustang descapotable. Claro, como recompensa por aquella broma pesada, Santana había pedido, o más bien exigido, manejar hasta la casa del lago.

-Ya lo sabemos, Santana –Rachel rodó los ojos –Lo has repetido 5 veces en los 15 minutos que llevamos dentro del auto.

Y Santana, como respuesta soltó un gruñido.

Britt iba como copiloto, mientras Rachel y yo nos quedamos en el asiento de atrás, Rachel jugaba con su celular, mientras yo leía un libro, recostada en el hombro de la morena.

Aquel simple gesto, me recordó a cuando estábamos en el Glee club, mientras me dedicaba a leer el libro que a prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor Shuester. Sonreí con nostalgia. Mi Glee. Mis amigos. Mi escuela.

-En que piensas, corderito? –Pregunto Rachel en un susurro. Sonreí ante tal apodo.

-En Glee. –Musite con melancolía. –Es increíble que hayan pasado tantos años y tantas cosas.

-Lo se. –Respondió acariciando mi mano, que sostenía al libro. –Que lees?

-El alquimista –Le sonreí dulcemente. –Deberías leerlo, te encantara.

-Léeme –Pidió haciendo un tierno puchero. Carraspeé un par de veces y busque un fragmento de los que más me gustaban.

-**_"Sí tu corazón tiene miedo, explícale que el miedo a sufrir es peor que el mismo sufrimiento y que ningún corazon jamás sufrió cuando fue en busca de sus sueños porque cada momento de búsqueda es un momento de encuentro con Dios y con la eternidad…"_**

-Eso es… -Comenzó a decir, deteniéndose un momento para buscar las palabras correctas. –algo tan cierto.

-Estoy tan de acuerdo y en desacuerdo a la vez con esta parte. –comente pensativa.

-Ilumíname.

-Es cierto, no hay que tener miedo a sufrir. Pero cada momento de búsqueda no te acerca a Dios. Te acerca a ti mismo –Explique. Pero viendo su cara de confusión, continúe –Te hace ser quien eres, te da coraje. Refuerza tu seguridad y eterniza tu alma.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio meditando sobre aquel enigmático libro. Hasta que la dulce voz de Britt llamo la atención de todos.

-Tengo Hambre, Quinnie –Dijo haciendo un puchero –Podemos detenernos a comprar comida?

-Claro, unicornio –Sonreí enternecida. Ella era un amor.

Asi que la próxima parada fue un local de comidas rápidas. Bajamos del auto y las cuatro entramos y formamos fila para ordenar la comida.

-Hola, señorita, que desea ordenar –Hablo coquetamente, el chico que tomaba mi orden. Le reste importancia.

-Quiero tres hamburguesas con papas y tres coca colas para llevar por favor… y –Mire a Rachel, que en aquel momento fruncía el ceño enfadada por la situación. Sonreí internamente por sus celos. –Rachel, cariño, tú quieres algo del menú vegano? –Hable con dulzura y sensualidad. Ella negó con la cabeza y se relajó cuando yo entrelace mi mano con la suya, perdiéndome por un momento en sus ojos. –Eso es todo.

-Okay. Señorita, su orden estará lista en cuestión de minutos –Dijo intentando parecer sexy. Lo que me provocaron ganas de reír, que pude contener, ya que aún me quedaba algo de tolerancia y respeto hacia el resto de la humanidad.

-Si… como sea –Dije volteándome para sonreírle a Rachel –Segura que no quieres que ordene algo para ti, pequeña? –Acaricie su mejilla.

-No, de cualquier modo, no tengo hambre.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero la voz del empleado a mis espaldas me interrumpió.

-Señorita, su orden esta lista. –Dijo con una sonrisa sosa. Me tendió una bolsa con la comida en el interior. Pague y mientras el buscaba mi cambio, la abrí, para revisar que estuviera todo lo ordenado.

Un pequeño papel llamo mi atención. Era su número de teléfono. Rachel se tensó a mi lado.

-Su cambio, señorita –me hablo. Levante una ceja y arrugue el papel con mi mano.

Pero, bueno…Rachel fue más rápida que yo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ella había derramado una de las bebidas sobre el chico. Que quedó en Shock.

Vi a Santana y a Britt intentando contener la risa.

-Quédate con el cambio –Dijo con ironía, mi morena. Mientras yo, sorprendida era arrastrada por ella hacia afuera del local.

Subimos al vehículo, todas calladas. Era algo incómodo y aun nos encontrábamos sorprendidas por aquella escena.

-Eso fue…-Comencé a decir –Increíble –Solté haciendo que las cuatro estalláramos a carcajadas.

Rach solo me miro algo incomoda.

-No estas enojada? –Pregunto ella.

-Sinceramente? Iba a hacer lo mismo –Comente con una sonrisa burlona.

-De verdad, Berry… a veces asustas –Agrego San, mientras se llevaba una papa frita a la boca.

-Bueno, ya no? Podemos continuar con el viaje? Estoy algo cansada y hambrienta. –Se quejó infantilmente. Busque en mi bolso algo, ante su atenta mirada. Saque una pequeña bolsa y la deposite sobre sus piernas.

-Y eso? –pregunto curiosa.

-Es tu almuerzo. –Respondí restándole importancia. –Sabía que no ibas a querer comer nada comprado de algún lugar de comidas rápidas, así que antes de salir, prepare unos Sándwiches veganos para ti. –Levante mis hombros. Ella, sorprendida por tal detalle, sonrió genuinamente y me dio un beso como recompensa

-Ustedes sí que empalagan –Se quejó la latina, como siempre, arruinando el momento.

Ignorándola, seguimos besándonos por un rato más hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Sonreí de lado.

-Gracias

-No es nada, ahora come –Le ordene delicadamente.

Pasamos un largo rato, comiendo y escuchando música, cada una en su mundo. Rachel me hacía caricias mientras yo intentaba leer, pero era como una odisea.

-Sabes que me estas desconcentrando, no? –Pregunte sin quitar la vista del libro. Pero pude apreciar como sonreía.

-Lo sé –Respondió mientras depositaba delicados besos en mi hombro.

-Me rindo –Cerré el libro y me gire para observarla.

-Que tanto miras? –Pregunto alzando una ceja

-Me gusta observar cosas bellas –comente guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se acercó y me dio un sexy beso en la comisura

-Me encantas –Susurro en mi oído.

-Lo sé –Respondí de la misma forma.

-Esa es tu mejor respuesta?

-No –Respondí desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana –Tengo mejores.

-Cómo cuáles?

-Lo sabrás pronto

-Estas vacaciones serán interesantes –La oí murmurar con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar.

-Okay -Santana llamo nuestra atención - Hemos llegado -informo mientras apagaba el motor.

-Eso fue rápido -Comente sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que estabas tan ocupada pensando en lo sexy que se veía Berry celosa, que no prestaste atención al camino. -Se burlo, haciendo sonrojar a Rachel.

No me moleste en negarlo, ya que era verdad.

Fue extremadamente caliente.

Si, estas vacaciones serian interesantes...


	22. Revolviendo el pasado

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por la buena onda, espero que anden bien.

Antes de empezar les cuento que tengo un Crush con Reagan de Faking It, así que pensé "Por qué no incluirla?" Y bueno, quedo esto :P Abrazo enorme.

Déjame saber lo que pensas en las RW!

Boulevard of broken dreams –Green Day

Capítulo 21: Revolviendo el pasado.

Al abrir la puerta de aquella enorme cabaña, me encontré en frente de una persona que conocía perfectamente y que extrañaba demasiado. Morena, Ojos marrones, piel pálida, sonrisa torcida y traviesa. Debo admitirlo, me encantaba.

Sonreí al instante y luego de una batalla de miradas, me acerque rápidamente a aquella sexy chica, que ya me recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento! –Exclamo con una sonrisa encantadora. –Mi vieja amiga. Como estas, Sexy Chica? –Pregunto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy perfecta, y por lo visto, tú también –Dije observándola por un momento. –Es genial volver a verte, Reagan.

-Lo mismo digo, Sexy Chica. –Respondió haciéndome sonreír genuinamente. Para luego depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

Un carraspeo nos sacó de aquella burbuja de reencuentro, para traernos a la realidad y encontrarnos a tres figuras paradas aun en la entrada, observando con curiosidad. Menos una, que nos miraba con alegría e ilusión.

-No lo puedo creer… -Susurro Reagan sonriendo. Ella siempre sonreía, a pesar de su look Badass. – ¡Brittany S. Pierce! –Exclamo con euforia, contagiando a mi amiga bailarina, que corrió hasta Reagan y se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que la morena la hiciera girar por los aires. Provocando la risa de Britt que cautivo a todos los presentes. –Como estas, preciosa? Te he extrañado muchísimo. –Musito, colocando un mechón de cabello rubio, detrás de la oreja de Britt.

-Sabes que yo también. –Respondió con dulzura, como siempre. –Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

Muy a mi pesar interrumpí su momento para presentar a las otras dos morenas, que aún estaban en la puerta, observando nuestra escena, algo sorprendidas y curiosas por saber quién era aquella misteriosa chica. Y también algo celosas.

-Reagan, ella es… -Señale a San, para presentarlas. Pero me interrumpió.

-Santana López… -Dijo acercándose a la susodicha. –Como olvidarla.

-Disculpa, nos conocemos? –Pregunto Santana algo extrañada. Pero Reagan negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa torcida.

-Internet –Dijo, pero al ver la confusión de la latina agrego –Desnudos… Por cierto, buen cuerpo. –Halago guiñándole un ojo–Eres la Santana de Britt, no es cierto? –Pregunto curiosa.

-La misma. –Respondió escuetamente mi amiga Latina. –Un placer.

Y estrecharon sus manos amablemente.

-Y ella es… -Dije intentando presentar a Rach, pero volvió a interrumpirme.

-Déjame adivinar… Bajita, morena, ojos marrones, sonrisa perfecta y muy buenas piernas... –Enumero con una sonrisa satisfecha. –Un placer conocerte al fin, Rachel Berry. –Extendió su mano, con intención de saludarla correctamente. Rachel dudo por unos segundos pero luego acepto el saludo educadamente.

No me extraño para nada el silencio de Rachel. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquella morena se sentía amenazada por la presencia de Reagan. Y era entendible ya que ella y yo contábamos con una complicidad inigualable y con un pasado bastante interesante.

-Bienvenidas a la Cabaña de Quinn. –Dijo Reagan intentando romper el hielo.

-Quién eres? –Pregunto Santana, como siempre, directamente y sin rodeos.

-Soy Reagan, amiga de Britt y Quinn. Vivo aquí en esta cabaña, ya que Quinn amablemente me ofreció quedarme para cuidarla cuando ella no está presente… Y para hacerle compañía cuando ella está sola –OK, ese último comentario me traería problemas. Lo sé por la mirada de Rachel. Y porque cualquier ser humano lo interpretaría de otra forma. –Les contare la historia después de que se acomoden. Deben estar cansadas por el viaje. Arregle sus habitaciones, pueden pasar mientras yo ayudo a Quinn a bajar las cosas del auto. –Me guiño un ojo.

Todas asintieron y pronto se adentraron en la cabaña, dejándonos a Reagan y a mi a solas.

-Tienes a la chica –Dijo sonriendo orgullosa. –Te dije que no era imposible.

-Lo se... –Baje la mirada hacia mis manos para jugar con ellas nerviosamente. –Pero aún estoy intentando conquistarla, ya sabes… Ella es importante. Necesitamos ir lentamente. –Explique mientras nos acercábamos al auto.

-Espero que todo salga bien, Sexy Chica. Te lo mereces. –Dijo tomando algunas cajas de la cajuela.

-Como estas tú? –Pregunte interesada. –Qué hay de esa chica… Amy?

Suspiro y bajo la mirada. Algo no andaba bien.

-Bueno… Digamos que ella prefirió a su mejor amiga. –Explico resignada. Fruncí el ceño. –Es difícil competir con eso, cuando ella está enamorada de la que fue su amiga toda la vida, sabes?

-Te rendiste? –Pregunte sorprendida. Ella no actuaba asi.

-No, no es eso. –Explico –Es amor. Cuando amas a una persona, harías todo lo posible para que sea feliz. Incluso si tienes que dejarla ir para que esa felicidad se concrete. No es rendirse, es sacrificarse.

-Ella es una idiota. –Dije algo molesta. –No te merece para nada.

-Lo es. Pero el amor es complicado.

-La vida es complicada –Comente mientras ambas entrabamos a la cabaña con los bolsos y las cajas. –Creo que voy a acomodarme. Luego bajare y pasaremos tiempo juntas.

-Ve tranquila, Sexy chica.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, pensando en lo que me había dicho Reagan.

"No es rendirse, es sacrificarse"

Me detuve en un escalón y me gire.

-Reagan. –La llame. Ella me miro. –Es bueno volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Quinn. –Respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Ya bañadas y cambiadas, nos sentamos en la sala para hablar un rato, mientras tomábamos un refresco y comíamos frituras.

-Entonces…como es que se conocen? –Pregunto San, mirándonos a mi y a Reagan.

-Yo soy DJ, así que una noche me llamaron para trabajar en una fiesta privada, aquí en este lugar –Comenzó a relatar la morena. –Recuerdo que al final de la noche solo quedaban las anfitrionas, ya que la mayoría había abandonado la fiesta porque estaban muy ebrios y cansados. Así conocí a dos rubias hermosas. –Sonrió pícaramente. –Y una estaba más afectada por el alcohol que la otra. Britt gritaba que extrañaba a su Santi y a Tubbie. Y Quinn intentaba bajarla de la mesa, sin éxito alguno –Se burló, mirándome. –Me pidió algo de ayuda, y nos tomó dos horas bajarla de la mesa. Y media hora para llevarla hasta su habitación. –Explico con dulzura. –Luego de eso me dispuse a desinstalar mi equipo, cuando Quinn me ofreció un Café. El cual acepte gustosa porque estaba algo cansada. Comenzamos a hablar de una cosa y de otra, así que intercambiamos números y yo me despedí con la promesa de visitarlas para salir juntas a tomar algo.

-Fue en las vacaciones de primavera del año pasado, cuando Britt vino a visitarme sola. –Explique yo.

-Veo que tienen mucha historia –Comento Rachel con ironía. Oh Berry celosa.

-No tienes idea –Respondió Reagan, con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Creo que me ire a dormir. –Rachel se levantó con intenciones de irse.

-No hacen falta los celos, querida Rachel. –Explico tranquilamente Reagan. –Si tuve una historia con esta rubia, no quiere decir que vaya a meterme entre ustedes. Yo no soy asi.

-Cómo puedo estar segura? –Mascullo la morena de piernas kilométricas.

-Porque te doy mi palabra. –Respondió Reagan –Porque me pone infinitamente feliz de que al fin Quinn y tu estén juntas. Me pone feliz no tener que ver a mi amiga sufrir por no tener a la morena correcta a su lado. Me pone feliz que ella sea feliz. –Explico mirándome con ojoc cristalinos. –Se llama Sacrificio.

Luego de eso, se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Pero la detuve con una mano en su hombro.

-Reagan…

-Si, Quinn?

-Lo siento.

-Ya no importa, Sexy Chica. –Y dejo la sala, regalándonos su típica sonrisa torcida.


	23. Estoy aquí

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Paso bastante tiempo, les comento que no actualizaba por dos motivos, me mude y por ende no tenia internet.

Entonces, Sobre el cap anterior. Respondo a sus RW.

1_ Quinn no es Amy, y eso se explica en este cap.

2_ Un Guest dice que dejo mal parada a Rachel. Pero esa en ningún momento fue mi intención. Simplemente con lo que paso en el cap anterior, quería dar a entender que Rachel se empieza a interesar por Quinn, y eso se explica en este cap, Pido disculpas si eso se malinterpreto. Gracias.

Espero que anden bien. Dejame saber lo que piensas en las Reviews!

So Far Away –Avenged Sevenfold

Capitulo 22: Aquí estoy.

Me encontraba sentada en el escritorio de mi habitación, observando unas viejas fotos que había encontrado y que no recordaba haberlas dejado en esta cabaña.

Rachel ingreso a mi cuarto, despejando aquella nube de recuerdos en las que me encontraba.

-Lo siento. –Dijo con la cabeza agachada. La mire sin comprender la causa de su disculpa.

-Por qué, cariño? –Pregunte confundida.

-Me comporte como una idiota con ella. Y se lo importante que es para ti. –Explico apenada. Causando ternura dentro de mi. –Es solo que no podría soportar la idea de que alguien te aleje de mi.

Sonreí. Demonios. ¿En serio dijo eso? Por la tanga de mi abuela! Es un sueño.

-Eso no pasará –Dije con firmeza, pero sin perder el tacto y la dulzura. –Rachel –Me acerque a ella –La única que tiene el poder para alejarme de ti eres tu misma. Solo… tienes que decirlo. –Musite mientras me recostaba en la cama. Invitándola a que me imitara. Y así fue.

-No te quiero lejos de mi –Respondió rotundamente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, meditando aquella situación.

-Es bueno saber eso –Dije al fin. –Con respecto a tu disculpa, no son necesarias. Conozco a Reagan. Solo quería jugar un rato contigo. Fastidiarte. Veo que lo logro. Ella sabe dónde se metía. Y por mi parte –Me gire para mirarla. –me ha parecido lindo que te pongas celosa. –Explique mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. –No te disculpes por eso. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual si la situación fuera al revés.

-Eres linda –Susurro.

-Lo se.

-Y me encantas –Agrego dándome un corto beso en los labios. –Entonces… Me contaras tu historia con ella?

-No la has escuchado ya?

Ella alzo ambas cejas con ironía.

-No esa historia. Me refiero a la verdadera historia.

Solté una carcajada.

-Eres muy perspicaz cuando te lo propones, nena. –Comente mientras la acercaba mas hacia mi y la mantenía abrazada por la cintura. – Luego de esa noche en donde nos conocimos, intercambiamos mensajes de texto muy seguido, Y congeniamos a la perfección –Comencé a relatar, mientras millones de recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

**Flashback**

_"Hola Pretty Blonde, espero que termines bien lo que resta de la noche." –R. _ Leí en la pantalla de mi celular. Sonreí al instante. Me apure al responder.

_"No se si bien, pero aun sobrevivo..." –Q._

"_Necesitas algo, preciosa?" –R._

_"Una novia" –Q._

_"Directa. Me gusta" –R _

_**_Fin de flashback**

-Salimos un par de veces, en donde termine confesando que tenía un crush contigo. –Yo continuaba relatando.

**Flashback**

-Déjame ver si entendí –Decía Reagan intentando asimilar toda la información. –Ibas a ser su sama de honor en la boda? –Pregunto incrédula

-En un dia como ese, era lo mas cerca que podía estar de ella. –Me excuse.

-Pero te accidentaste y la boda se fue al diablo –Continuo atando cabos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. –Luego manipulaste los votos de la reina del baile para que ella ganara.

-Exacto.

-Y seguías siendo su amiga a pesar de cuanto te dolía verla con otro.

-Necesitaba su amistad. Con eso me conformaba. –Me encogí de hombros. Ella me miro y se acercó a mi. Muy cerquita de mi rostro.

-Pretty blonde, aun no entiendo como hizo ella para no caer por ti… Yo sin ninguna duda lo haría –Susurro con su maravillosa sonrisa torcida.

**Fin de Flashback**

-Después comenzamos a salir, pero no fue nada serio. –Dije suspirando –De hecho es que no funcionaba.

-Por qué? –Pregunto impresionada, causando que yo la mirase para cuestionarla. –Es decir…Ustedes congeniaban perfectamente.

-Es simple, Rach. –Dije como si fuera obvio. –Yo te quería a ti. Aun te quiero a ti.

Suspire profundamente, meditando en silencio.

-Supongo que yo soy la que debería disculparme con ella por eso.

-Qué?

-Rach, ella se enamoró de mi. Yo… jugué con ella sin proponérmelo, la ilusione. No es justo.

-Deberías hacerlo. –Dijo mientras asentía. –Pero hazlo luego. Ahora quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Oh, cariño… Sabes que no me opondré a ello. –Luego la bese lentamente.

* * *

A mitad de la madrugada, desperté con sed. Asi que baje a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua. Y fue allí cuando en el camino me topé con una morena de sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que tu y yo nos debemos una charla. –Dije seriamente.

-Sobre? –Respondió mientras abría la nevera y sacaba una cerveza, invitándome una de paso.

-Tus sacrificios, chica Dj. –Explique alzando una ceja.

-Ah…Sobre eso… -Se rasco la nuca, incomoda por la situación –Chica sexy, es un tema superado. De verdad –Hablo con sinceridad. Pude notarlo en sus ojos.

-Sacrificaste tu corazón por esa chica…Amy. Así como también lo hiciste por mi. Dejando de lado tu felicidad para que yo busque la mía. Dime como hago para no agradecerte eso, si es lo más tierno y desinteresado que alguien ha hecho por mi.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Pretty Blonde.

-De verdad lo siento. –Me lamente – Me hubiese encantado poder devolverte todo el amor que me diste. –Dije sonriendo con melancolía. –Pero en el corazón no se manda, Reag. Yo ya amaba a alguien más… Y aun lo hago.

-No, no lo sientas. –Dijo colocando una mano en mi brazo –Eso era amor, si. Pero nosotras vamos por caminos diferentes, y sabía que yo debía comprender eso.

-Sigues enamorada de mi? –Pregunte, mientras rogaba internamente por una negativa.

Ella soltó una risita y negó.

Solté todo el aire contenido. Sentí alivio.

-Me parece injusto que hayas sacrificado tanto por nada, Reagan. –Dije -Creo que llego el momento de que empieces a buscar tu felicidad.

Ella solo quedo en silencio.

-Eres una buena chica, Reagan –Continúe –No mereces esto.

-Lo se, Pretty Blonde. –Susurro –Lo se.

* * *

Desperté a las 9am. De aquel mismo dia. Y perezosamente Salí de mi cama a paso desanimado. Hoy iba a ser un día muy duro.

Beth, mi pequeña cumplía años. Y como todos los años, yo no estaré allí, para celebrarlo con ella.

Después de tomar una ducha y de llorar en silencio al mismo tiempo, me senté en el pequeño escritorio con intención de escribir y sacar todo lo que sentía dentro de mi.

**_"Querida Beth:_**

**_ Otro año pasa. Otro año en donde no puedo pertenecer a tu vida. En donde no estoy para ti. Otro año lleno de dolor de igual o más agonía que el anterior._**

**_Una herida que no deja de sangrar._**

**_Pasa el tiempo y cada día me asusto más. Simplemente porque no se cómo es el sonido de tu voz, ni recuerdo como es tu rostro ni tu sonrisa. Ni siquiera se cuáles son tus gustos o preferencias. Vivo en una nube negra con respecto a ti._**

**_De verdad lo siento, pequeña. Siento no ser lo que te mereces. _**

**_Realmente desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera._**

**_Pero no importa lo que pase o lo que digan, yo siempre te amare con todas las fuerzas que me quedan._**

**_Pequeña, sin importar que, se feliz. Lo mereces, Beth_**

**_ Con todo mi amor, Quinn."_**

Solté el bolígrafo y coloque la carta en un sobre, como hacia todos los años. Y luego la colocaba junto a las demás cartas. Cartas que no me atrevía a enviar.

-Mamá siempre te amara, Beth. –Susurre a la nada misma, esperando sentir algo de consuelo en eso. Pero no funciono. Ya nada funcionaba. O eso creía.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hasta el otro lado del pasillo, buscando a alguien que necesitaba.

Di varios golpes a la puerta. Y pocos segundos después, esta se abrió dejando ver a una Rachel recién bañada.

La mire, y ella supo entender lo que sucedía. Solo se corrió y me dejo pasar. Luego abrió los brazos, invitándome a cubrirme con ellos. Así fue.

Deje de lado a la "Quinn fuerte y superada" para dejarme querer y mimar un rato.

-Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto sola, Quinn. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. –Susurro Rachel. Yo solo pude asentir, ya que la sinceridad de sus palabras me dejaron sin habla y calaron hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Y allí, en brazos de Rachel, me rendí ante el dolor y las lágrimas.


	24. Be my girl

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola. Espero que anden bien. Solo quería decirles que me encanta leer las Reviews que me dejan. Me levanta el ánimo y las ganas de seguir con esta historia. Besos y abrazos.

Ah, antes de que me olvide, por ahí no actualice hasta después de las fiestas. Así que Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo.

Look after you –The Fray

Capitulo 23: Be my girl.

Pasaron dos días desde el cumpleaños de mi pequeña. Y el resto solo se encargó de levantarme el ánimo. Cosa que agradecía muchísimo, ya que eso me demostraba que estaba rodeada de gente que me contenía y se preocupaba por mí.

Por ejemplo, ayer Brittany me dejo galletas que ella misma había preparado, sobre mi almohada, con una pequeña nota escrita con crayones, que decía lo siguiente:

_"Quinnie, cuando tu sonríes, salen arcoíris, los unicornios cantan y el mundo se ilumina. Hazlo más seguido. Te quiere, tu Britt-Britt."_

O Reagan, que para distraerme, me enseñaba como mezclar canciones y todas esas cosas que hacen los DJ's.

Santana era un tema aparte. Ella solo me obligaba a escribirle cartas a Beth. Sé que ella sufría igual que yo. Porque a Santana le hacía mucha ilusión ser la "Tía San", consentidora y consejera. A pesar de no demostrarlo, sé que la amaba tanto como yo y que daría lo que fuera para volver a tenerla en su vida.

Rachel, a diferencia de mis amigas, había encontrado la forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

La más interesante de todas.

El método utilizado por Rachel Berry no era emborracharme, ni drogándome, ni teniendo sexo. Aunque casi.

Lo que ella usaba para hacerme olvidar de todo era sus labios.

Me besaba hasta hacerme perder la cordura.

Últimamente había notado ciertos cambios en nosotras, como que nos volvimos más ¿Juguetonas? ¿Pasionales? Lo que sea, pero los besos y las caricias se intensificaban más y más.

Y aunque no me quejaba, muy a mi pesar, debía ponerle límites…. Si es que me acordaba de imponerlos.

Es que a veces olvidaba que debía controlarme.

Porque…. ¿Quién no perdería la cabeza con los besos de Rachel Berry?

Eran fantásticos.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, mirando una película, ya que Reagan y las Brittana habían salido a recorrer un pueblo que quedaba a pocos Kilómetros de aquí.

Rachel, se aburrió en algún momento de la película y empezó a buscar una distracción.

Ella comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, desconcentrándome.

-Rach… -Suspire mientras cerraba mis ojos e inconscientemente dejaba al descubierto mi cuello para que ella continuara.

-Si? –Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Que haces? –En serio Fabray? Que no es obvio? Imbécil.

-Besándote. –Respondió como si nada. –Te molesta?

-Para nada. –Respondí como pude. –Me encanta.

Me gire y busque sus labios con gran necesidad. El beso comenzó suave y lento, pero cargado de sentimientos. Y luego se intensifico mas, y mas, y mas…

Sentí como la mano de Rachel se perdió debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda con suavidad.

-Debemos parar. –Susurre entre gemidos.

-No quiero parar –Dijo Rachel con la voz ronca.

-Yo tampoco. –Admití

-Entonces no lo hagamos –Hablo sensualmente en mi oído, causando que se me erice la piel.

Demonios, Berry.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo –Dije dándole un tierno beso y abrazándola por la cintura. –Necesito hacer algo antes de dar ese paso.

-Eres muy tierna. –Dijo con dulzura

-Lo se.

-Y muy sexy –Continuo halagándome.

-Lo se. –Volvi a responder. –Sabes que aunque me digas todas esas cosas no me acostare contigo hasta que no seas mi novia? –Pregunte divertida.

-Valía la pena el intento –Se encogió de hombros.

-Eres una pervertida, Berry. –Dije soltando una carcajada.

-Eh! Me ofendes –Se quejó infantilmente. –Como si fuera que tú te quejas cuando estoy encima de ti, besándote apasionadamente. –Dijo dramáticamente.

-Lo admito –Dije sonriendo de lado –Me tienes a tus pies, Berry.

-Es bueno saberlo para futuras ocasiones. –Comento levantándose y desapareciendo por la cocina.

* * *

-Me acompañas a un lugar? –Le pregunte suavemente.

La noche ya había caído y nuestras amigas estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No es un poco tarde para salir ya? –Pregunto dudando.

-No. Prometo que no te arrepentirás de ir. –Dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia la salida.

Emprendimos un largo trayecto hacia el interior del bosque.

-Segura que sabes a dónde vamos? –Pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido. Yo solo asentí y asegure el agarre de nuestras manos.

-No te preocupes, Rachel. –Dije mirando hacia el frente. –Jamás dejaría que nada malo te pase.

Rachel solo se sonrojo y me sonrió genuinamente.

-Tengo noticias que contarte. –Dije entusiasmada.

-Dispara.

-He estado pensando en abrir una galería de arte y fotografía en un local de NY. –Comencé a explicar- Con mis ahorros podría comprar un lugar en donde exponer mis fotos y mis cuadros que a lo largo de mi vida he creado. También quiero encontrar a personas talentosas que no tengan los medios para emprender su carrera. Quiero ayudar a que el mundo conozca aquellos talentos invisibles. Quiero que el mundo aprecie el arte de una forma diferente. Quiero darles una oportunidad.

Aquella era una idea de algo que me he estado planteando este último año.

Era un sueño para mí.

Y si trabajaba duro podría cumplirlo. Pero necesitaba el apoyo de Rachel.

Ya que ella era mi musa aun sin saberlo.

-Eso es genial! –Exclamo con entusiasmo marca Berry. –Deberías ponerlo en marcha.

-Necesito de tu ayuda –Pedí con cierta timidez.

-Eso esta garantizado. –Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Seguimos caminando por unos minutos mas, hasta que llegamos a aquel lugar. Mi lugar.

Ante nosotras, se hallaba un pequeño canal de agua que daba al lago y un pequeño puente blanco lo atravesaba.

-Cuando era pequeña, mis padres discutían mucho. Así que mis abuelos siempre que podían, me traían hasta la cabaña para alejarme de todo. Aquí pase los mejores momentos de mi niñez –Empecé a explicar con algo de melancolía. –Un día, aburrida y triste de tanta realidad que me rodeaba, decidí explorar un poco el lugar. Luego de 20 minutos de caminata y varios raspones en mis rodillas, llegue hasta este pequeño canal. Frente a mi se alzaba un puente algo viejo y abandonado. –Señale el pequeño puente que ahora se notaba en perfectas condiciones. –Emocionada por mi descubrimiento, mi abuelo me ayudo a remodelarlo un poco. Cada vez que mis padres discutían, yo solía venir hasta aquí, con intención de escapar de tanta realidad absorbente. Pensaba un largo rato mis razones para no derrumbarme, y cuando volvía a casa al final del dia, me sentía relajada y tranquila. Nunca le he enseñado este lugar a nadie, salvo a mi abuelo, pero el no cuenta. Lamentablemente no se encuentra mas conmigo.

-Por qué a mi me dejas verlo? –Pregunto ella conmocionada por mi historia.

-Como ya te he dicho, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Mis padres fallaron en eso. Porque no eran sinceros, porque se ocultaban cosas y se mentían entre si. Y se que si mis antiguas relaciones fallaron, fue por la misma razón. –Comente mientras me acercaba hacia el barandal del puente. –Yo… quiero que si esto avanza, seamos honestas y reales. Quiero que me prometas, que si en un futuro, lo nuestro se complica o se desgasta, vengamos hasta aquí, para arreglar y hablar de cómo nos sentimos. No quiero que la realidad nos absorba a nosotras también. Puedes prometerme eso? –Pregunte tomando su mano.

-Lo prometo –Susurro con una sonrisa.

-Por el meñique? –Levante dicho dedo.

-Por el meñique –Respondió sellando la promesa con una sonrisa divertida.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, abrazadas. Pensando en la promesa.

Pero Rach siempre me sorprende. Ella comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, y pude notarlo por como jugaba con sus manos.

-Quinn?

-Si?

-Me gustas mucho –Susurro, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. –Desde que decidí comenzar con esto, tu me has enseñado a ver la vida con otros ojos. Me haces sentir viva. –Confeso. – Me haces sentir bien.

-No tienes idea de lo que significa para mi que digas eso –Dije para luego besar el dorso de su mano.

-Se mi chica, Quinn –Pregunto, o más bien pidió/ordeno.

Sonreí emocionada.

-Hagamos un trato. –Dije llamando su atención. –Yo seré tu chica, si tu eres la mía. Hecho? –Extendí mi mano con intención de estrecharla.

-Hecho. –Me regalo su sonrisa marca Berry y en lugar de estrechar nuestras manos, ella se prendió de mi cuello y busco mis labios con necesidad.


	25. Duchas de agua fría

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

De corazón deseo que hayan empezado bien el año.

Eyes on fire –Blue Foundation

Capítulo 24: Duchas de agua fría.

Desperté abrazada a una morena hermosa de ojos marrones y cuerpo de infarto.

Mi chica.

Sonreí al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ahora que nuestra relación era oficial, nada me detenía a hacerla feliz. A darle lo que ella se merecía.

Estaba jodidamente enamorada de ella. Y aunque Rachel no lo hubiera dicho. Yo todavía tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarla y no arruinar las cosas.

Aun permanecía dormida a mi lado. Bese su mejilla expuesta con suma delicadeza y ella se removió un poco. Lentamente me fui desplazando de la cama, intentando no interrumpir su letargo. Me adentre en el baño con intención de tomar una ducha para comenzar tranquila y relajada, un día con muchas oportunidades.

Hasta ahora todo estaba casi perfecto, y digo casi, porque me faltaba un círculo en mi vida por cerrar. Sin embargo, con Rachel a mi lado, sentía que nada podía estar mal.

Salí del baño, solo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo, y me gire hacia mi armario con intención de buscar algo de ropa para ponerme.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a verte medio desnuda cuando me despierto –Dijo aquella voz algo ronca y somnolienta. Y por qué no, una voz algo picara.

-Buenos días, Cariño –Salude acercándome a ella para darle un beso de buenos días.

-Buen día, amor. –Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de ella obligándome a tumbarme sobre su cuerpo. Solté una carcajada y sonreí con ternura al caer en la cuenta lo que había dicho.

"Amor"

-Suena bien esa palabra cuando sale de tus labios. –Musite mientras acariciaba su cuello con mi nariz.

-Cursi Fabray. –Dijo soltando una risilla. –Me gusta cómo suena esa palabra en ti. –Capturo mis labios en un suave y pausado beso, que se fue intensificando. Acaricio mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar aquel gesto. Accedí sin ningún problema y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una batalla que no tenía ganador.

Ella acaricio mi espalda suavemente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Por mi parte, enrede mis dedos en su moreno cabello, en un intento de acercarla más hacia mí.

Lentamente nos fuimos separando por la falta de oxígeno.

-Me quedaría haciendo esto y mucho más, pero muero de hambre. –Susurro Rachel, haciéndome gruñir con frustración y luego ambas nos reímos.

-Te preparare el desayuno, mientras tu te das una ducha… -Comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió

-De agua fría, por supuesto. –Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Reí libremente y deposite un beso en su mejilla para luego pararme y seguir buscando ropa para aparentar ser una persona decente.

-Suena perfecto, Srta. Berry. Te veo abajo. –Le di un fugaz beso, antes de ver como se perdía detrás de la puerta del baño.

* * *

Ya vestida y cambiada, decidí hacer acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Pero miren quien apareció –Saludo Santana con la boca llena.

-Mastica y traga antes de hablar, por favor. –Pedí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y otro a Britt que estaba muy concentrada en su tazón de cereales. –Buenos días a ambas. –Salude mientras rellenaba una taza de café y me servía varias tostadas con algo de tocino.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Reagan ingreso por la puerta de la cocina, aun en pijama.

-Buenos días, Sexys chicas. –Dijo sentándose al lado de Britt, mientras esta la abrazaba y Santana le guiñaba un ojo.

-Entonces… Fabray. –Comenzó a decir Santana, con esa voz casual, que nada inocente era –Que fueron a hacer tu y mi Hobbit a altas horas de la noche, en el bosque?

Intente no atragantarme con el café. Tosí un poco.

-Bueno, de eso quería hablarles. –Dije mirándolas a las tres presentes con seriedad. –Pero Rachel debe estar presente.

-Me llamaban? –Dijo el amor de mi vida ingresando a la cocina. Me levante de mi lugar y le serví una taza de café, acompañado de un cuenco con frutas picadas y aparte, unas tostadas. Ella me miro agradecida por la atención y fulmine a Santana con la mirada antes de que se le ocurra decir alguna de sus ocurrencias.

-Sí. –Respondí, mientras me sentaba a su lado. –Las chicas me cuestionaban hacia a donde fuimos anoche. Creo que si estás de acuerdo, es hora de decirles.

Rach asintió y respiro profundamente.

-Quinn y yo… Somos novias. –Dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

Santana nos regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción. En cambio Britt aplaudió y nos regaló un sentido abrazo a ambas.

Sonreímos, pero rápidamente nuestro gesto decayó cuando vimos el rostro de Reagan.

-Rachel. Tengo que hablar contigo –Dijo muy seria, poco propio de ella. Rach solo asintió. –Seré directa. Adoro a Quinn. Ella es importante. Si le rompes el corazón, te rompo la cara y Broadway estará muy lejos de donde vas a terminar. Okay?

Eso fue muy directo. Contuve las ganas de Reír.

-No pienso jugar con Quinn. –Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo se, solo me aseguraba. –Le regalo su sonrisa torcida. –Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Rachel asintió y le regalo a Reagan un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí genuinamente ante aquella conversación.

Continuamos con el desayuno con tranquilidad. Pero Rachel siempre sorprende a todos.

-Reagan –La llamo. –Gracias.

-Por?

-Por cuidar de Quinn.

Le regale un beso en la mejilla a ambas y me dispuse a recoger las sobras del desayuno.

* * *

Britt y Reagan habían salido a alimentar patos en el lago luego de terminar.

Santana se perdió en la sala mirando televisión. Mientras, Rachel tomo los platos sucios y comenzó a enjuagarlos tarareando una melodía.

Me acerque a mi chica y comencé a besar dulcemente su cuello.

-Mmmm Quinn –Dijo apenas en un susurro

-Si, amor? –Pregunte inocentemente. Para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-No hagas eso. –Suplico

-Porque? –Pregunte de forma sensual.

-Porque… -Se detuvo un momento y suspiro. –Porque tendré que volver a ducharme con agua fría. –Refunfuño como niña pequeña- Además, hay muchas personas es esta cabaña.

Solté una carcajada, ahogándola en su cuello.

-Está bien. –Respondí. –No haré nada indecoroso.

-Esta noche no te me escapas. –Susurro dándome un beso en los labios. –Mientras tanto, tu terminaras de limpiar esto y yo subiré arriba porque tengo que hacer algo

-Quieres que te enjabone las espalda? –Bromeé alzando la voz.

-Si así lo quieres… -Y su voz me indico que no bromeaba.

Luego de pensar un momento, sonreí de lado y sin perder el tiempo, corrí escaleras arriba.


	26. Día intenso

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy trabajando en un fic nuevo y además ando de vacaciones. Muchas gracias. Les agradecería que me dejen su opinión. Y Quiero dedicarle esto a la nueva y sensual lectora del fic que no recuerdo su nombre, pero que me dejo una linda Review.

Wildfire –John Mayer.

Capítulo 25 Día intenso.

Cuando ingrese a la habitación de Rachel, ella ya había ingresado a su baño, dispuesta a tomar una de sus duchas.

Sonreí internamente, orgullosa de poder provocar eso en ella.

Obviamente no iba a entrar allí para enjabonarle la espalda y otras partes, ya que aún me quedaba algo de cordura. Aunque me moría de ganas, era lo mejor para ambas. Asi que tome un libro que reposaba sobre uno de los estantes de la pared y me recosté en la cama, intentando relajarme.

Y lo intente, lo juro.

Pero obviamente un ser humano no se puede concentrar en la literatura de Freud, cuando tienes en frente tuyo a una Rachel Berry, saliendo del baño.

Con el pelo mojado y una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al demonio Freud. Al demonio la psicología. Estoy loca por esa morena.

Deje caer el libro al piso, causando un sonoro ruido, que capto la atención de Rachel.

Ella me sonrió sensualmente.

-Jesús –Susurre, causando que ella soltara una risita inocente.

-Me secas el cabello? –Pregunto tendiéndome una toalla. Asentí básicamente por pura inercia.

Me levante de la cama y me posicione detrás de ella, comenzando con mi tarea. Con una concentración que no sabía de donde sacaba.

Cuando finalice, note que por el cuello de Rachel rodaba una gota de agua y se posaba en su clavícula.

No pude evitar seguir con mí mirada el recorrido de esa gota, así como tampoco pude evitar depositar un camino de besos suaves que comenzaban en el lóbulo de su oreja, siguiendo la curva de su cuello y finalizando en su hombro derecho.

-Quinn... –susurro Rachel.

-Si?

-No me provoques así. –Suplico. Sonreí de lado y bese su mejilla.

-Tu no me provoques así. –Replique. –Es decir... Mírate Rachel, eres una tentación andante. Tu pelo, tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca. Tus manos delicadas. Tu piel suave. –Enumeraba mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus hombros que se notaban tensos. –Tu espalda. Tu cintura. –Coloque ambas manos a sus costados. –Tu trasero. –Continúe logrando que riera un poco. –Y tus largas e infartantes piernas. –Solté por ultimo en un suspiro. –Es como... Wow

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego se giró hacia mí para poder mirarme.

-Eres realmente linda cuando te pones asi de cursi y empiezas a babear por mí –Comento divertida, mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Va más allá de babear por ti y de observar discretamente tu trasero cuando no estas mirando –Respondí. –Tu belleza es solo un bonus. Si me fije en ti es por algo que está dentro tuyo. Admito que tus piernas y tus labios me encantan. Pero no se comparan con tu bondad y dulzura. Nada se compara con tu alma.

-Asi que miras mi trasero? –pregunto Rach.

-Todo lo que te dije y solo te quedas con eso? –Pregunte alzando una ceja. –No se puede ser cursi contigo. –Me queje infantilmente. Ella beso la comisura de mis labios.

-Es broma, Q. –Respondió ella riendo. –Se que soy perfecta tanto por dentro como por fuera. –Agrego en modo diva.

-Me parece que alguien se despertó con el ego muy alto. –Dije girándome y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Baje las escaleras, con una sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Camine hasta la sala y observe a mi amiga latina, que aún estaba sentada, mirando televisión.

-Se te perdió algo? –Pregunto de forma seca. Le sonreí. Ella siempre iba a ser Santana.

-Nada, por el momento. –Respondí sentándome a su lado. –Britt aún sigue jugando con los patos?

-Si. Reagan dice que necesitan pasar tiempo juntas. –Dijo aun con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

-Lo sé. Reagan es importante para ella. –Comente. –Britt sufría mucho por no poder estar cerca de ti.

-Sin embargo, ahora puedo tenerla cerca mío, Gracias a ti. –Dijo mirándome y regalándome una sonrisa genuina. –Crees que ella me ve como el amor de su vida?

-Bromeas? –Pregunte irónicamente –Para ella eres su vida.

-Lo sé... –Dijo en un tono nervioso.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella no se comportaba así.

-Que va mal, Santana?

-Por qué crees que algo va mal?

-Sé que algo te pasa. –Respondí. –Puedes decirme. Lo que sea que pase, lo superaremos juntas.

Ella se quedó pensando por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Quiero casarme con Brittany. –Musito –Pero no sé cómo proponérselo. El romanticismo no es lo mío.

-En serio? –Pregunte sarcástica. –Sabes que ella espera una propuesta a tu manera. Ella ama tu forma de ser, aunque parezca inentendible para el resto del mundo.

-Crees que ella me dirá que si? –Cuestiono algo insegura. Porque si, Santana López, muy en el fondo tenia sentimientos.

-No –Respondí como si nada. Y ella frunció el ceño. –Ella te dirá "Tubbie me dijo que esto pasaría. Claro que sí, Patito" –Me burle.

San me miro enojada.

-Si dices algo sobre ese apodo, te juro que...

-Que iras a lo Lima Heights Adjacents contra mí. –Interrumpí. –Ya lo sabemos. Volvamos al punto. Te quieres casar con mi Britt. Todos sabemos que Britt dirá que sí. Hay algo más. Puedo sentirlo. –Dije mirándola fijamente. Sabía que Santana estaba ocultando algo.

-No es nada. –Respondió. –Solo son estúpidas inseguridades.

-Santana, somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. –La apunte con un dedo.

-Quiero que seas la madrina.

-Te hubiese golpeado si no me lo hubieses pedido. –Dije riendo. –Claro que si.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mirando hacia la pantalla.

-Como estas tu? Como van las cosas con mi Hobbit? –Pregunto.

-Fantásticas. Estamos en un buen momento. –Respondí con una sonrisa genuina.

-Ya tuvieron sexo? –Cuestiono nuevamente, con picardía.

-Aunque no es algo que te importe, aun no. –Levante los hombros y suspire. –Quiero hacer algo especial para ella.

-Por favor! –Exclamo Santana. –Tendrá sexo con Quinn Fabray. Eso ya es especial. –Agrego chocando su mano conmigo.

Ambas reímos y seguimos pasando un buen rato, hablando sobre el futuro casamiento Brittana.

* * *

-Nos quedan solo 5 días aquí. –Comento Santana durante la cena. –Creo que deberíamos hacer algo divertido.

-Que tienes en mente? –Pregunto Reagan interesada.

-Quieren ir a tomar algo? –Pregunto –Cuando visitamos el pueblo me fije que había un bar bastante interesante. Con mesas de billar. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta. –Dijo Reag. –Me apunto.

-Yo también. –Dijo Britt.

-Que me dicen ustedes? –Pregunto San alzando una ceja. Yo mire a Rachel.

-No lo se... –Respondió mi morena algo contrariada. –No tengo ganas.

-Si Rachel no va, yo tampoco. –Respondí.

-Eso es obvio. –Dijo Santana con una sonrisa burlona. –Supongo que ya encontraran algo para entretenerse. –Nos giño un ojo.

-Saben que parecen tres idiotas intentando ocultar verdades. –Dijo Reagan, divertida. –Santana y la palabra Sutileza no van de la mano. Si quieren la casa para ustedes solas, solo tenían que decirlo. –Agrego levantando los hombros.

-Genial –Dije levantándome. –Laven los platos y cierren bien cuando salgan. –Emprendiendo camino hacia mi habitación.

-Nos estas echando? –Pregunto Santana indignada.

Levante ambas cejas.

-Sí. –Y continúe con mi camino, mientras era seguida por Rachel.

-Creo que fuiste algo cruel –Dijo soltando una risita.

-Lo sé. –Respondí. –Sin embargo, sé que fui cruel por una buena causa. –Musite mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

-Que causa? –Pregunto coqueta. Nos adentramos al cuarto

-Ya lo sabrás, Amor. –Respondí mientras la tomaba de la cintura y luego la besaba apasionadamente, Mientras que con delicadeza caíamos sobre la cama.


	27. Te amo

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Espero que anden bien. Les agradecería de corazón que me dejen saber sus opiniones en las Review. Ya que me ayudaría a saber si voy por buen camino y, obvio me encanta leerlas, ya que sin ustedes del otro lado, esto no seria posible.

Andrusol, quiero que sepas, que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos. También me encanta leer lo que opinas. Me gusta que te guste lo que escribo. Veremos mas adelante que pasa con Britt y su "Patito", y tambien con la DJ, ya que seguramente va a encontrar a alguien.

Pao Vargas, agradezco enormemente que siempre tengas las palabras correctas que decir. Gracias.

Y perdón por tardar tanto, pero es por culpa del maldito internet.

Sin nada mas que decir, no los molesto mas y los dejo leer tranquilos.

My love –Sia

Capitulo 26: Te amo.

Allí nos encontrábamos, tiradas en la cama. Yo no tenia palabras en ese momento para describir como me sentía. Mi corazón latía a mil, sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago y sobre todo, sentía como su alma rozaba la mia. Uniéndose y formando una sola. ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir cuando tengo a mi lado al amor de mi vida? ¿Cómo mi corazón podía aguantar tantas emociones? No lo se. Pero justo en aquel momento, donde tenia a Rachel encima mio, besándome con aquella pasión y aquel deseo que ambas sentíamos la una por la otra, deje de pensar. Y solo deje que mi corazón reaccionara.

Seguí aquel beso tan apasionado y poco a poco descendí por su cuello, formando un camino de besos suaves hasta su clavícula. Sonreí varias veces, ya que Rachel ante aquella acción, soltaba varios suspiros. Y ella solo tomo mi nuca y volvió a besarme con intensidad, casi rozando la desesperación.

-Por favor dime que estas lista –Susurre en su oído. Ella solo me sonrió dulcemente, eso fue todo lo que necesite. Levante su blusa y la saque del camino, deteniéndome un momento a admirar el torso de mi morena. Llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje, con detalles azules. Acaricie su abdomen con mis dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y el calor que emanaba de la misma.

Luego pase mis manos por la parte baja de su espalda. Sabía que Rachel estaba nerviosa, pero mi intención era hacerla sentir especial, hacerla sentir querida.

La admire por unos momentos, intentando guardarlo en mi memoria. Ella me beso nuevamente y me despojo, con sus manos temblorosas, de mi blusa. Me senti expuesta e insegura, ya que ella se quedó mirando una cicatriz en mi abdomen, producto de mi accidente. Acaricio aquella línea y luego deposito un beso en el mismo lugar.

Sabia que se sentía culpable por eso aun.

-No fue tu culpa. –Susurre abrazándola. La bese con dulzura y calma. Tomo la iniciativa de comenzar a besar mi cuello, mis pechos, sobre el sujetador y fue bajando hacia mi cintura, causando que gimiera.

Busque el cierre de su falda y lo baje con lentitud. Luego ella sensualmente se despojó de aquella prenda, y yo procedí a sacar mis pantalones del camino. Cuando ambas quedamos solo con la ropa interior, le sonreí y volví a dejar suaves besos, esta vez en su abdomen, llegando hasta el hueso de su cadera. Y volvi trazando el camino, ascendiendo hasta sus labios. Me senté contra el cabecero de la cama y ella se posiciono encima mío, con una pierna en cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Me regalo una sonrisa traviesa y yo le respondí con un beso salvaje, liberándonos de la escasa cordura que ambas conservábamos. Un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. Ambas tan sumergidas en aquel gesto, que yo no me di cuenta cuando Rachel, inconscientemente, movia su cadera contra la mia, provocando que ciertas partes de nuestra anatomía se rocen.

Rachel gimio y aumento su ritmo, buscando mas contacto y calidez en aquel movimiento. Sentía su humedad y el calor que ella desprendía, ambas nos encontrábamos en el mismo estado.

Con un agil pero no menos delicado movimiento, la despoje de su sujetador.

-Quería hacer algo especial para ti esta noche. –Comencé a decir algo sonrojada. Me acerque a su oído. –Pero me di cuenta de que las velas y los pétalos de rosas quedarían opacados por tu brillo natural. –Susurre con ternura. –A riesgo de quemar la casa, también. –Comente logrando que ella soltara una carcajada, ahogándola en mi cuello. Me estremecí ante aquel acto. Y me detuve a observarla con devoción. –Eres realmente hermosa, Rachel. –Suspire con voz ronca.

Ella me beso y sentí como busco el broche de mi sujetador y lo desprendía con suavidad. Acaricie sus costados y descendí hasta su cadera, llegando al inicio de su ropa interior y lentamente la fui despojando de su ultima prenda. Ella me imito, y cuando ambas quedamos desnudas, yo me adentre con cuidado en ella, así como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Berry busco mi boca y me beso con desesperación, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Con movimientos lentos, ya que no había apuro para nada. Pero pronto los movimientos aumentaron su velocidad haciéndonos perder la cordura.

Allí, en ese momento, lo entendí. La amaba. Amaba a esa mujer como para despertarme a su lado todas las mañanas, la amaba como para compartir momentos unicos, para soportar peleas de parejas y tener sexo como reconciliación. La amaba como para compartir el resto de sus noches en una misma habitacion. Y se lo hice saber.

-Rach.. –Suspire. –Te amo.

Ella me miro y gimió, dándome a entender que ya estaba llegando el final. Y yo también estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

-Quinn –Susurro emocionada.

-Shhh –La hice callar con un beso. –no digas nada.

Ella gimió y se estremeció. Ahogo un grito en mi cuello. Y segundos después, el éxtasis me golpeo a mi también.

Me miro con los ojos brillosos y con una sonrisa encantadora. Con su respiración entrecortada. Me regalo un dulce y pausado beso.

Cuando aquel acto finalizo, ella se recostó a mi lado, aun agitada. Y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Eso fue... –Comencé a decir. Pero ella me interrumpió.

-Increíble.

-Fue real. –Respondí.

-Y eso es bueno o malo? –Pregunto Rachel algo insegura.

-Eso significa que fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Rach. –Respondí con sinceridad. Y esperaba que de ella también.

-Lo se. –Musito acercándose a mi rostro. –Para mi también.

Ambas quedamos un rato en silencio. Hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

-Segundo Round? –Pregunte con una sonrisa pícara. Ella soltó una carcajada..

-Eres insaciable, Quinn. –Contesto girándose hacia mi. –Pero acepto. –Agrego acercándose para besarme apasionadamente.

Y ambas estábamos a punto de repetir lo que acababa de suceder, pero el inoportuno timbre nos hizo volver a la realidad.

Gruñi.

-Espero que sea de vida o muerte. –Me queje. –Quien demonios se atreve a interrumpir mis horas de sexo con mi morena? –Hice un puchero y me levante de la cama perezosamente. Rachel rio divertida. –Quédate, yo iré a ver quien es. –Agregue mientras me colocaba un albornoz para cubrir mi desnudez. –Vuelvo enseguida.

Rachel asintió y yo le regale un corto beso en los labios.

Baje las escaleras algo extrañada, ya que sabia que mis amigas tenían llave para abrir la puerta. Encendí las luces a mi paso y me acerque a la puerta principal. Le saque el seguro y abrí lentamente.

Mis ojos se toparon con otros iguales a los míos. Tremendamente familiares, literal.

-Frannie? –Pregunte sorprendida.

Y cuando vi su rostro, lo supe.

Algo no andaba bien. Mierda!


	28. Frannie

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Keep Holding On –Avril Lavigne

Capitulo 27: Frannie.

-Fran, sientate aquí. –Susurro Rachel guiandola hacia el sofá. –Te traere algo de beber, si? –Mi hermana solo asintio y obedecio.

Yo me quede en el umbral de la entrada de la sala. Observando la escena. Y antes de que Rachel desapareciera por la cocina, la tome del brazo, deteniendo su paso.

Suspire.

-Gracias. –Musite. Ella solo me dedico una media sonrisa y asintio sin mas, para luego regalarme un prolongado beso en la mejilla y asi seguir su camino hacia la cocina, por un vaso de agua.

A paso pausado me acerque hasta Frannie y me sente a su lado.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí. –Dije tomando su mano, que temblaba. –Solo... solo dimelo. –Pedi suavemente.

Frannie asintio, y se seco las lagrimas con su mano libre. En ese momento, llego Rachel con algo de agua y se la ofrecio a mi hermana.

Luego de hidratarse, se quedo en silencio meditando algo.

Mi morena me miro.

-Las dejare para que puedan hablar. –Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Rachel, espera. –La llamo Frannie. –Quedate. –Suplico.

Rachel asintio y se sento en el sofá individual.

-Que sucede Frannie? –Volvi a preguntar por decimo cuarta vez en lo que va de la hora.

Pero ella no se atrevio a mirarme. Y no hacia falta hacerlo. Un solo gesto. Me basto solo uno para comprender que le sucedia.

Ella coloco mi mano en su vientre.

Por el maldito angel.

-Oh por dios. –Susurre sorprendida. Y mi mente comenzo a trabajar a mil por hora.

¿Frannie embarazada? ¿Cómo eso es posible? ¿No era que estaba soltera?

Dios no entiendo nada.

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA! –Exclame.

-Demonios, como lo supiste? –Pregunto Frannie, ironicamente. Rachel solto una risita.

-Es que... no lo entiendo. –Susurre completamente perdida. –Tu estabas soltera. Y... Como?

-Quieres que te de clases de anatomia, Quinn? –Pregunto Rachel, divertida. Y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ok. –Comenzo a decir Frannie. –Voy a obviar el hecho de que Rachel te acaba de lanzar una enorme indirecta en frente mio y te explicare, Si? Pero no te vuelvas loca. –Me advirtio Frannie.

-Sabes que al decirme que no enloquesca, empeora el hecho, no? –Pregunte. –Dime

-Rachel, controla al leon! –Exclamo frunciendo el ceño. Rachel asintio y se acerco a mi, Depositando un lento beso en mis labios. –No me referia a que le metas la lengua en la garganta, aunque me haya parecido lo mas caliente que he visto este ultimo mes.

-Soy tu hermana, Frannie. –Me queje–Eres asquerosamente morbosa.

Frannie levanto los hombros.

-Enfocate y deja de desviar el tema, Frannie. –Dijo Rachel sentandose en el medio de nosotras.

Mi hermana suspiro y algo nerviosa comenzo a hablar, sin atreverse a mirarme.

-Recuerdas que hace dos meses me separe de Dave? –Pregunto algo nerviosa, y yo asenti seriamente. –Bueno, cuando juntas volvimos a New York luego del incidente con Rachel, hace tres semanas, el aparecio en mi departamento y me pidio que le de una segunda oportunidad. –Continuo relatando, sin querer hacer contacto visual conmigo. –Yo estaba ebria y una cosa nos llevo a la otra... termine acostandome con el. Acabo de hacerme un test de embarazo, el cual dio positivo y en cuanto obtuve el resultado maneje hasta aquí... porque no sabia donde ir. –Musito. –Y se que fue estupido e irresponsable, pero... asumo las consecuencias y se que el bebe no tiene la culpa de mis idioteces.

-Wow –susurre, soltando un suspiro. –Mira, Fran. Yo seria la menos indicada para juzgarte, recuerdas? Asi que solo te dare mi apoyo. Sabes que estamos aquí y ademas me pone muy feliz saber que voy a tener un sobrino. –Tome su mano y la acaricie con dulzura.

Aunque proximamente, Dave se va a quedar sin ciertas partes de su cuerpo cuando lo encuentre... y Santana con gusto me ayudara.

-Tengo que ir a Lima. –Dijo Fran, un poco mas animada.

Una idea se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué tal si vamos contigo? –Pregunte sonriendo. –Asi te dare mi apoyo moral y ademas tambien podriamos aprovechar para contarle a Judy que estoy oficialmente de novia.. –Explique entusiasmada.

-Me gusta la idea. –Respondio Rachel con una sonrisa sexy. –Ademas tambien tenemos que hablar con Hiram y Leroy.

Mi sonrisa auntomaticamente se esfumo y Frannie se percato de eso, soltando una sonora carcajada.

-De verdad le tienes miedo a los padres de tu novia? –Se burlo mi hermana, causando que yo la fulminara con la mirada.

-Agradece que estas embarazada. De aquí a nueve meses no podre golpearte como yo quisiera. –Espete frunciendo el ceño. –Y olvidate de que me levantare a la madrugada para comprar tus antojos.

-Ya conseguire a alguien que lo haga por mi. –Respondio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Rachel rio por nuestra actitud.

-Ademas no es como que mis padres te vayan a descuertizar o algo... –Musito mi chica. –Solo van a hablar contigo y posiblemente a amenazarte de muerte...

-Y se supone que eso deberia dejarme mas tanquila? –Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-No. Solo te estoy advirtiendo, cariño. –Susurro contra mis labios para luego entregarme un sensual beso.

-Ustedes estaban teniendo sexo? –Pregunto mi hermana indiscretamente.

-No es algo que te incumba... pero si –Respondi levantando los hombros y ganandome un golpe de Rachel. –Que? –me queje mientras acariciaba la parte afectada por el golpe. –O me vas a decir que hace un par de horas atrás no estabas gritando de placer debajo mio? –Pregunte ganandome otro golpe pero por parte de mi hermana. –Demonios. Me voy a dormir. Con ustedes no se puede mantener una conversacion seria. –Me queje. –Suceptibles. –Gruñi.

-En un momento voy, cariño –Escuche a Rachel mientras yo subia las escaleras.

Cuando llegue a la habitacion, me tire sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo y pensando todo lo sucedido hace varias horas atrás.

Habia hecho el amor con Rachel Barbra Berry.

Solte un suspiro bobo y sonrei.

Frannie esta embarazada y voy a ser tia! Yeah!

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Pero emociones que me hacian mas y mas feliz.

Escuche como la puerta se abria. Cerre los ojos. Y segundos despues senti el cuerpo de mi novia, encima de mi.

-Mmmmm –gemi con cansancio.

-Creo que deberiamos descansar un poco. –Susurro Rach para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla.

-Solo si mañana nos duchamos juntas. –Negocie con una sonrisa pervertida.

Mi morena solto una risa traviesa.

-Como hoy nos interrumpieron, creo que lo merecemos. –Respondio tirandose a mi lado y yo automaticamente me acurruque contra ella.

-Realmente me amenazaran de muerte? –Pregunte haciendo un puchero.

-No lo creo. –Respondio ella, sonriendome. –Pero si tendran que charlar por un largo rato.

-Hubiese preferido que me descuartizaran –Murmure, haciendo que Rachel soltara una carcajada.

-Me haces bien –Susurro contra mi cuello. Y un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo. No se se si fue por el beso que deposito en mi cuello o por las palabras mismas. Tal vez por ambas.

-Tu tambien me haces bien, Rach. –Respondi emocionada. Deposite un beso en su frente y aspire el aroma que desprendia de su cabello. –Descansa, cariño.

-Tu tambien, Quinnie.


	29. Audiciones

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Dejenme saber lo que opinan.

A Sky Full Of Stars –Coldplay

Capitulo 28: Audiciones.

Abri mis ojos lentamente y con pereza, ya que el ruido de una voz me desperto.

-Quien demonios eres?!

Oh por dios, Frannie.

Corri hasta su habitacion, ya que su grito habia despertado a todas. Cuando llegue, me encontre con una situacion muy poco usual. Frannie estaba parada a un lado de la cama, sosteniendo un Bate de Baseball, mientras Reagan estaba del otro lado intentando tranquilizarla.

-Que demonios pasa aquí? –Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Esta... intrusa aparecio en mi habitacion e intento acostarse a mi lado. –Explico exaltada.

-Tranquila, no sabia que mi cuarto estaba ocupado. –Dijo Reagan levantando las manos.

-Tu cuarto? –Pregunto Fran, pero ahora molesta. –Has dicho TU cuarto? Esta habitacion es MIA.

-A ver, calmense las dos. Reagan, te presento a mi Hermana Frannie. –La señale –Fran, te presento a mi ex, Reagan.

-Tu ex?

-Tu hermana? –Preguntaron ambas a la vez, para diversion mia.

-Si y si. –Respondi con tranquilidad. –Ahora, Frannie dame ese bate. –Pedi estirando mi mano. –Reagan siempre duerme en este cuarto, siento no haberte avisado.

Frannie asintio y me dio el Bate, ya mas tranquila.

-Reagan, siento mucho esto. –Dije –Puedes dormir en la habitacion de Rachel por hoy, no creo que a ella le moleste. Y lamento la reaccion de mi hermana, las hormonas de embarazo la tienen como loca. –Explique burlona.

-Embarazo?

-Es tu ex? –Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo otra vez. Levante una ceja en direccion a mi hermana. –Lo siento, es que no me lo esperaba para nada.

-Podriamos dejar las explicaciones para mas tarde? Tengo sueño. –Me queje.

-Claro. –Dijo Reagan, luego miro por primera vez directamente a mi hermana. –Lamento haberte asustado asi. Si necesitas algo, estare al lado. De verdad. –Extendio su mano con intencion de estrecharla. –Es un placer.

-El placer es mio, Reagan –Respondio educadamente al saludo, pero con algo diferente en la mirada, pude notarlo.

-Oh por dios. –Susurre, dandome cuenta de aquella mirada. –Chispas chispas. –Musite para que ninguna me oyera.

-Buenas noches a ambas. –Salude, y luego me giraba para volver hacia mi habitacion.

Cuando me acoste en la cama, Rachel se encontraba despierta.

-Que sucede? –Pregunto con voz ronca.

-Nada, mi amor. –La tranquilice. –Duerme un poco mas, todavia faltan horas para que brille el sol.- Bese su frente y deje que ella se acurrucara contra mi. Ambas volvimos a caer en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Cuando por fin desperte, me di cuenta de que Rachel no estaba en la cama, ni en el baño, lo cual me resulto raro, ya que me debia un ardiente encuentro en la ducha matutina. Supuse que estaria abajo, con el resto de las mujeres.

Pero la unica que estaba despierta era Reagan.

-Hey –Salude cuando baje las escaleras. Ella se encontraba tomando un café, sentada en el sofá, mirando hacia la nada. Frunci el ceño. –Que va mal?

-Nada –Respondio inmediatamente. –Buenos dias, Q.

Asenti en respuesta.

-Sabes donde esta Rachel?

-Salio hace como 1 hora. –Respondio.

Y realmente no lo entendia. ¿Dónde podria haber ido?

-En el bosque. –Dijo Reagan, como si pudiera leerme la mente. –Tu puente, seguramente.

-Como demonios sabes...? –Comence a preguntar. Ella solo levanto los hombros. Estaba totalmente extraña. –Sabes que? No me interesa.

Ella me tiro un beso, mientras reia divertida y yo salia por la puerta principal en busca de mi morena.

Camine como unos 10 minutos, hasta que por fin pude llegar hasta mi lugar especial.

Alli estaba ella.

Recostada contra un arbol cercano, mirando hacia la nada misma.

-Hey –Susurre, para no asustarla.

Ella me miro. Pero sus ojos estaban apagados.

-Hey –Respondio de la misma forma, Pero sin ninguna pizca de animo en su voz.

Camine hacia ella y bese su mejilla.

-Que va mal? –Pregunte suavemente.

-Sabes que desde Funny Girl, hice muchisimas audiciones para otras obras? –Pregunto. Yo asenti. –Y absolutamente en todas, llamaron para decirme que no era el perfil que buscaban. –Iba a interrumpirla, pero ella lo impidio. –Recien me llamo mi agente. Dijo que en la ultima audicion a la que habia ido, no habia funcionado como debia.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño. –Susurre mientras la abrazaba. Estaba muy tensa. –Lo siento. –Repeti.

-No es tu culpa. –Respondio tristemente.

-Tampoco es tu culpa. –Dije seriamente. –Tu mas que nadie sabes que el teatro es asi de complicado. Nadie elige a los papeles, los papeles te eligen a ti. Si no te eligieron, es porque tienes uno muy importante esperando por ti. Solo es cuestion de tiempo..

-Gracias. –Susurro mirandome a los ojos.

-Te lo dije muchas veces a lo largo de nuestra historia. –Musite aferrandome a su cintura. –Yo creo en ti, Rachel Berry. Tu eres una estrella en el maravilloso cielo de Broadway.

-Y tu eres una gran artista. –Respondio sonriendo. –Mi artista personal.

-Creo que tu me debes algo.

-Sexo en la ducha? –Pregunto picaramente.

-Rachel Berry, eres una pervertida! –Fingi estar escandalizada. –Me referia a un desayuno... Y despues una ducha sexual. –Agregue haciendo que ella soltara una enorme carcajada. Me encantaba verla sonreir. –Ves? Me encanta cuando sonries asi.

-Tu me haces sonreir.

-Lo notas? –Pregunte misteriosamente, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño. –Somos la pareja perfecta.

-De eso no hay dudas. –Susurro contra mis labios.

-Te gustaria ver toda nuestra historia en tercera persona? –Pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Podriamos?

-Oh si, en este momento: Una morena, una Rubia bipolar, un amor secreto que crece, un embarazo, peleas, etc. Seria genial no?

-Me encantaria.

-Entonces apresurate y vamos a casa. En unos minutos despertara Frannie y se encontrara con Reagan. –Dije tirando de ella y comenzando a caminar.

-Reannie? Freagan? –Pregunto divertida.

-Llamalo como quieras, pero esto sera muy interesante. –Respondi al oir los nombres de mi ex y de mi hermana juntos.

-Estas segura de que sucedera? –Pregunto dudosa.

-Estas haciendo muchas preguntas, Berry. –Dije sonriendo. –Eso te vuelve doblemente sexy.

-Y Que haras al respecto? –Pregunto provocativa.

-No me tientes, Cariño.

* * *

-A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE COCINAR ESTA PORQUERIA?! –Se escucho dentro de la cabaña.

-Show time –susurre mientras ingresabamos por la puerta principal.

En ese momento nos topamos con una Frannie muy enojada.

-Que sucede, hermanita?

-Es que cocino huevos para desayunar y odio los huevos. –Se quejo. –Me dan muchas nauseas.

-Entonces cocinate otra cosa, Rubia. –Se escucho desde la puerta de la cocina que Reagan le respondia.

El labio inferior de Frannie comenzo a temblar y Reagan se percato de eso.

-Oye... lo –Comenzo mi ex, intentando disculparse.

-Es que nadie me entiende en esta maldita casa –Sollozo Frannie, histerica, Caminando hacia la sala con Reagan siguiendo sus pasos con intencion de recompensarla por la metedura de pata.

-Creo que esto sera interesante. –Susurro mi morena.

-Lo sera. Pero sabes que se me antoja ahora? –Pregunte con una sonrisita.

-Que?

-Una ducha. –Respondi mientras subia las escaleras

-Oh.

* * *

**Que opinan de Reannie o Freagan? Cual de los dos les gusta mas? Saludos!**


	30. Compromisos

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por tanta buena onda! Siempre es genial saber lo que opinan, asi que por favor, dejenme saber lo que opinan.

Make you feel my love –Adele.

Capitulo 29: Compromisos.

Ya habia anochecido. Santana sonrio nerviosamente y me hizo un gesto para que hablaramos afuera. La segui sin resistirme y ambas nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Que pasa, latina sexy? –Pregunte.

-Hoy le pedire a Britt que se case conmigo. –Dijo sorprendiendome. –Asi que solo queria salir un rato afuera para despejar mis nervios y para que me tranquilices un poco.

-Creo que haces lo correcto, si esa es una de tus inseguridades. –Respondi sonriendo. –Mira, toda mi vida estuvo llena de fracasos amorosos, sabes? Y luego las tenia a ustedes. Con sus diferencias y sus cualidades. Con sus defectos y sus sentimientos. Santana, yo nunca he visto esa clase de amor que Britt y tu tienen en otras personas. Lo suyo es especial. Como se miran, como se complementan. Y se, por sobre todas las cosas, que nadie cuidara y amara a Brittany tanto como tu. Yo... realmente deseo que sean felices, que vivan la vida. Que no tengan miedo. –Continue hablandole suavemente.

-Gracias Rubia. –Agradecio acariciendome el brazo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. –Te quiero, Quinn.

-Yo a ti, Santana. –Respondi enternecida.

Pocas veces en la vida San se mostraba asi conmigo. Eso me dio la idea de que iba en serio con Brittany. Y yo no podia estar mas feliz por ellas. Se lo merecian.

Entramos en la casa y encontramos a todas las mujeres sentadas en la sala, mirando una pelicula.

Senti como San se tensaba, y respiraba ondo, para luego relajarse y ponerse en medio de la television.

-Necesito su atencion por un momento. –Pidio Santana.

Rachel tomo el control remoto y apago el televisor.

-Britt, hoy, aquí en frente de estas locas mujeres, quiero decirte algo. –Comenzo Santana, mirando con adoracion a su novia. –Desde que nos conocimos, tuve esa sensacion de querer hacer un mash up contigo, por el resto de mi vida. Y se que no soy perfecta, que tengo mi carácter particular. Tambien se que muchas veces te lastime. Pero... tambien se que por sobre todas las cosas, yo te amo con cada parte de mi ser. Me hace bien amarte, demonios! No te das una idea de lo feliz que soy a tu lado. Y si tu me das la oportunidad de retribuirte todo ese amor y esa felicidad que tu me brindas dia a dia, creeme, juro por la tumba de Quinn que lo hare... Solo depende de ti ahora. –Metio una mano en el bolsillo de sus Jeans y saco una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Brittany estaba a punto de llorar. –Brittany S. Pierce... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunto sonriendo.

Todas contuvieron el aliento, esperando una respuesta.

Brittany seco sus lagrimas y asintio completamente segura.

-Si –Dijo sonriendo de igual forma que Santana. –Acepto, Santi.

Todas comenzamos a aplaudir emocionadas. Brittany salto de su asiento y se abrazo a su novia, entregandole un beso de pelicula.

Y cuando las felicitaciones cesaron, yo frunci el ceño.

-¿Deberia ofenderme porque juraste por mi tumba o deberia sentirme afortunada por haber formado parte de tu discurso?– El resto solto una carcajada.

Me acerque a Rachel y le di un dulce besito en los labios.

-Tu lo sabias? –Pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro que si. –Respondi orgullosa. –Sere la madrina de la boda.

Rachel sonrio y me abrazo.

De pronto se escucho un sollozo. Todas rapidamente nos giramos hacia Frannie.

-Que te sucede? –Pregunto Reagan preocupada.

-Es que... –Sollozo. –Eso fue tan romantico! Y nunca hicieron algo asi por mi –lloraba desconsolada, mientras subia las escaleras.

Todas por alguna razon miraron a Reagan.

-Supongo que debo ir yo? –Pregunto mientras se levantaba y seguia los pasos de mi hermana.

-Mucha suerte, colega –Deseo Santana, divertida.

-Yo era asi de loca cuando estaba embarazada? –Pregunte a Rachel en un susurro. Ella solto una risita y asintio. –Demonios...

* * *

-Cuando volveremos a casa? –Pregunto Santana, en medio de la cena.

-Mañana. –Respondi sorprendiendo a todas. –Es obvio que Frannie tiene que volver a Lima para hablar con mi madre, y bueno, Rachel y yo tambien. Si gustan acompañarnos, con todo gusto. –Propuse sonriendo. –Eso te incluye a ti, Reag.

-Claro, acepto –Respondio con una sonrisa torcida.

-Genial. Brittana? Vienen? –Pregunte

-Claro. Ademas, en una semana es tu cumpleaños, Quinnie. –Respondio Britt risueña. –Podriamos reunir al Glee Club y festejarlo alli.

-Es una buena idea. –Musito Rachel.

-Bien. –Asenti. –Salimos mañana a la hora del almuerzo hasta NY, preparamos los bolsos y reservare los pasajes en avion. –Explique, para luego tomar un trago de mi copa de vino. –No se preocupen, corren por mi cuenta.

Santana hizo un baile de victoria, haciendonos reir a todas.

Mire a Rachel, que en ese momento entablo una conversacion con mi hermana, respecto a su embarazo.

Luego clave mi vista en Reagan, que de vez en cuando le dirigia miradas a Frannie.

-Reagan, me acompañas afuera? –Pregunte sonriendo diabolicamente.

-Si claro.

Ambas nos levantamos y caminamos a las afueras de la cabaña. Meti las manos en mi bolsillo y saque un paquete de cigarrillos.

-Quieres? –Ofreci. Reagan nego y yo encendi uno.

Inhalé y luego solte el humo lentamente por mi boca.

-Tu ya no me amas, verdad? –Pregunte de pronto.

-No –solto una risita. –Te supere hace mucho por suerte.

-Sabes que a mi no me molestaria que te guste mi hermana, verdad?

Reagan nego, con un destello de incredulidad.

-A donde quieres llegar? –Pregunto.

-Solo quiero evitar que se lastimen entre si. –Respondi con sinceridad. –Se que es algo dificil de creer, pero noto como se miran. Eso es exactamente lo que me pasaba con Rachel, Sabes? Las miradas que dicen mucho, las peleas que dicen muy poco. Las estupideces. –Explique pausadamente.

-Ella es hetero, Quinn. –Respondio luego de un silencio. –Yo jure que nunca me iba a enredar en un tipo de relacion asi.

-Ella no te lastimara, lo sabes?

-Lo se. –Respondio sonriendo.

-Entonces?

-Es muy apresurado.

-Por favor! –Dije con ironia. –Cuanto tiempo te tomo llegar hasta mi?

-Dos noches y unas 10 cervezas. –Respondio riendo.

-No creo que la cerveza funcione ahora que esta embarazada.. –Me burle.

Cuando las risas se acabaron, el silencio denso cayo entre ambas.

-Esta embarazada, Quinn. –Murmuro.

-Desde cuando eso te detuvo? –Pregunte. –Mira, se que eres un amor de persona. Se que cuando amas eres completamente incondicional y tambien se que esos detalles no te importan.

-Solo... quiero conocerla de a poco, vale? –Dijo. –Paso a paso.

Asenti y chocamos los puños.

-Aprovecha Lima, DJ. –Murmure.

-Si tu lo dices... –respondio mientras se adentraba en la cabaña.

* * *

Camine hasta mi habitacion, y alli encontre a mi hermosa novia esperandome.

-Hola cariño. –Salude con una sonrisa boba.

-Hola Lucy. –Murmuro mientras se acercaba hacia mi y me regalaba un dulce y pausado beso. –Crees que es algo perjudicial para ellas que intentemos ayudarlas en su relacion futura? –Pregunto

Negue lentamente.

-Sabes lo que a mi me hubiera encantado que aparezca alguien en aquellos dias de instituto y que me dijera "La amas, deja de hacerte la imbecil con ella y corre a besarla"? –Respondi. –Eso nos habria ahorrado unos 7 años de tira y afloje, morena. –Agregue divertida.

-Yo no cambiaria nada ahora, Quinn –Dijo mientras me abrazaba. –Esto, aquí y ahora, contigo, es perfecto para mi.

-Lo se. –Musite. –Para mi tambien lo es. Y no te das una idea de cuan agradecida estoy por esto. –La bese dulcemente y luego tire de ella que ambas nos recostaramos en la cama.

-Ultima noche el este hermoso lugar. –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cuello. –Creo que deberiamos aprovechar el tiempo. –Susurro en mi oido, con voz sensual e insinuante.

-Creo que... estoy de acuerdo contigo


	31. Pequeña gran estrella

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Antes que nada, queria agradecer toda la buena onda que siempre tienen conmigo. Quisiera saber que es lo que opinan del fic. Y les pido paciencia, ya que no puedo actualizar tan seguido por culpa de mis estudios.

Una abrazo enorme para todos.

Fly me to the moon - Frank Sinatra

Capitulo 30:

Desperte a mitad de la madrugada, Sintiendo la soledad de mi cama. Me extraño el hecho de que faltaba el cuerpo de cierta morena a mi lado.

-Rachel? –Susurre con voz ronca, entrecerrando los ojos de forma perezosa. Inspeccione la habitacion con la mirada y la vi de espaldas a mi, observando hacia la ventana, con una sabana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Ella me miro por sobre sus hombros, Y me sonrio. Pero era una sonrisa algo extraña. Sin fuerza.

-Duerme Quinn. –Susurro con voz neutra.

-Duerme conmigo. –Respondi estirando mi mano invitandola. Pero ella nego con la cabeza.

Me levante de la cama, tomando una manta para cubrir mi desnudez, y camine hacia ella, abrazandola por detrás, a la altura de su cintura, mientras colocaba mi menton sobre su hombro.

-Que es lo que te quita el sueño, cariño? –Susurre la pregunta en su oido. –Es por lo de las audiciones? –Adivine. Ella asintio silenciosamente, mirando hacia las estrellas.

Realmente no me sorprendia, entendia su frustracion y en parte la compartia. Sabia lo frustrante que debia ser trabajar duro en algo que no da frutos. Pero tambien sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo.

Suspire.

-Mira esa estrella, Rach. –Señale un pequeño punto brillante en el oscuro cielo. –Ves lo pequeña que se ve? –Pregunte suavemente. Ella solo asintio, algo confusa. –Pero tambien mira la inmensidad que abarca su alma. ¿Puedes apreciar su brillo?... Es increible. Es hermosa. Brilla por si sola, pero esta a la vista que no vive en soledad, Siempre acompañada del resto. –Continue hablando con dulzura. –Esa estrella, que parece insignificante en el universo, me recuerda a ti. –Musite mirando su perfil. –Pequeña pero a la vez inmensa, Brillante por naturaleza. Hermosa y unica. Eres tu, Rachel. Luchando dia a dia para que su luz no se apague. –Explique depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ella giro su cuello y clavo sus ojos chocolates en mi. –Rach... No importa lo que el resto diga sobre ti. Lograste abarcar una parte de este enorme universo. –Continue acariciando lentamente su mejilla y descendiendo por su cuello. –Y si alguien dice lo contrario, recuerda... Eres una pequeña estrella en este enorme universo, pero... el universo no seria lo mismo sin una estrella.

Ella sonrio emocionada.

-Eres increible. –Murmuro enternecida.

-Lo se. –Respondi recibiendo un casto beso.

-Y egocentrica. –Agrego dandome otro besito.

-Lo se. –Respondi con una sonrisa petulante.

-Y me encantas. –Volvio a hablar dandome un beso mas.

-Oh cariño, Creeme... Lo sé.

* * *

-Ya tienen todo listo? –Pregunte a las chicas que se encontraban en la sala, con sus maletas en mano. Todas asintieron con una sonrisa. –Entonces, en marcha, hermosas mujeres!

-Tu siempre tan hetero –Se burlo Santana. Levante mis hombros restandole importancia.

Tome mi bolso y tambien el de Rachel, que pesaba considerablemente mas que el mio, ella me dedico una mirada agradecida y yo solo le guiñe un ojo.

Sonrei al ver como Reagan tomaba el bolso de mi hermana y pude oir un claro "Permiteme ayudarte". Frannie solo se sonrojo un poco y asintio apenada.

Solte una carcajada y cuando pase por al lado de Rachel, le susurre. "Es una azotada" Ella me dedico una mirada severa, pero tambien se le escapo una sonrisa.

-Ammm... Hermana, creo que no deberias manejar. –Dije seriamente.

-Estoy embarazada, no invalida, Quinn. –Respondio con obviedad.

-No me importa, no viajare tranquila si alguien no te acompaña. –Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Quinn, por que no Britt y yo viajamos en tu Mustang, Rachel y tu en el BMW de Frann, y Reagan y ella viajan en la Camioneta Ford? –Sugirio la latina con picardia, mirando hacia Reagan con inocencia.

-Me parece una buena idea. –Respondi satisfecha. –Es una viaje muy largo como para hacerlo sin buena compañía. –Finalice la conversacion, sacando las llaves de la cabaña y cerrando la puerta principal, apagando la luz a mi paso.

Me dirigi hacia Frannie y le saque las llaves del auto.

-Comportate, hermanita –Susurre divertida.

Camine hasta la puerta de acompañante del vehiculo y le abri la puerta a Rachel. Abri el maletero y coloque los bolsos alli. Luego me subi en el asiento del piloto y cuando Rachel se coloco el cinturon, arranque el auto camino a New York.

-Aun sigues nerviosa con respecto a conocer formalmente a mis padres? –Pregunto la morena cuando ya ibamos a mitad de camino.

-Si. –Respondi con sinceridad. –Es normal, no?

-Es normal estar nerviosa. –Dijo Rachel. –Pero tienes que saber que nuestra situacion es algo extraña.

Frunci el ceño.

-Crees que no les gustara que estemos juntas? –Pregunte con la mirada clavada en la carretera. –Por que piensas que es extraña?

-Nosotras nunca fuimos las mas unidas, y ante los ojos de mis padres, sigues siendo la chica de instituto. Pero eso no significa que sea real. –Respondio. –Lo que creo es que tienes que demostrarte como en realidad eres. Asi es como lograste conquistarme.

Sonrei enternecida.

-Ahora tengo que conquistar a dos hombres. –Dije fingiendo resignacion. –Es una lastima... A mi me van mas las mujeres. –Bromee. Ella solto una risita.

-Has demostrado ser una persona maravillosa, atenta y tierna. –Dijo Rachel mirandome. –No importa lo que digan ellos, la que sale contigo soy yo. Y yo tengo la ultima palabra en esta situacion. Asi que no te agobies.

-Es complicado, Rach. –Respondi. –Siento esa necesidad de protegerte y cuidarte, de darte lo mejor. De hacerte feliz. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiria yo si las principales personas en el mundo que buscan tu felicidad no me aceptan ni me toleran?

-Tendran que acostumbrarse. –Respondio la diva, con un tono muy contundente. –Yo te he elegido a ti. Te quiero a ti. Porque me haces realmente bien.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, bastante comodo, por unos minutos.

-Has disfrutado estas vacaciones? –Pregunte.

-Si. –Solto un suspiro. –Lo extrañare.

-Y yo. –Dije soltando un suspiro. –Se ha convertido en el mejor lugar del mundo para mi.

-Volveremos?

-Claro que si! –Exclame. –Sabes que vendremos cuando haga falta.

-Gracias Quinn. –Musito mirando el paisaje que se alzaba por la ventanilla del auto.

-Por que?

-Por hacerme bien. –Respondio haciendome sonreir.

-Gracias a ti.

-Por que?

-Por dejarme amarte. –Respondi. Ella acaricio mi mejilla con ternura y luego se relajo en su asiento para descansar un poco mas.

* * *

**¿Como sera el encuentro de Quinn con los padres de Rachel? Alguna teoria? **

**Saludos!**


	32. Los Berry

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Espero que anden bien. Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto. Y quiero agradecer tanta buena onda.

Y para no extenderme mas, quiero pasar al punto en cuestion. He decidido que esta historia va a tener dos finales, el "Final Feliz" y el "Final Real". Ustedes deciden con cual se van a quedar.

Un beso y un abrazo cariñoso para ustedes.

Back to Black –Amy Winehouse.

Capitulo 31: Los Berry.

Cuando todos pisamos el suelo de Lima, suspiramos con cansancio.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Frannie, Reagan, Kurt (Que se nos unio a ultima hora) y yo nos dirigimos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, tomando varios taxis. San, Britt y Kurt en uno, con destino a la casa de la latina, mientras Reagan y Frannie tomaban otro con destino hacia la mansion Fabray. Por otro lado, Rachel y yo, tomamos un taxi con destino a la casa de Los Berry.

-Quinn –Susurro ella en mi oido. Me gire para mirarla.

-Si?

-Tranquila. –Dijo sonriendo.

Pasamos el viaje en silencio y cuando llegamos a destino, pague el taxi y ayude a Rachel con sus maletas. Una vez que el auto arranco, ambas nos quedamos alli, en medio de la acera, mirandonos fijamente.

-Creo que llego el momento. –Dije suspirando. –Si me asesinan, dile a Frannie de mi parte que en los proximos meses sera una ballena andante. –Bromee. La morena giro los ojos y ambas emprendimos camino hacia la entrada de la casa.

Ella toco el timbre y segundos despues, un hombre moreno y de cabello rizado aparecio por la puerta, con un delantal lleno de harina y una esplendida sonrisa marca Berry en el rostro.

-Papi! –Grito Rachel lanzandose a los brazos de su padre, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sonrei enternecida ante la escena.

-Pequeña, te he extrañado! –Exclamo Leroy. –Estas preciosa, Rachel. –Le escuche decir en su oido.

Y cuando se separaron, la mirada de el hombre se dirigio hacia mi. Y alli supe que hoy seria un dia agitado. Tenia la esperanza de que el piso se abriera y me tragara la tierra, pero nada sucedió.

Suspire y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Quinn. –Saludo sonriendo educadamente. –Es bueno volver a verte. –Dijo sinceramente.

-Hola Sr. Berry. –Respondi algo nerviosa. Le tendi mi mano para estrecharsela y el correspondio con gusto. –El gusto es mio.

Lo admito, aquel moreno era muy calido y dulce. Yo lo sabia, y probablemente era el que me odiaba menos de los padres de mi novia. Asi que suspire, un poco menos tensa.

-Por favor, pasen! –Exclamo corriendose de la puerta para dejarnos paso. –Dejame ayudarte con esas maletas, Quinn. –Se ofrecio.

-No hace falta, Sr. Berry. Yo puedo. –Respondi sonriendo. –Rach, donde las dejo? –Le pregunte a la diva.

-Te molestaria dejarlas en mi habitacion? –Pregunto. Negue. –Te mostrare el camino.

-Okay. –Respondi. Ambas subimos las escaleras y caminamos por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitacion de ella.

Una vez dentro, coloque las maletas de ella a un lado de la puerta y observe el lugar.

-Es muy lindo... –Murmure sonriendo. –Tiene tu estilo.

Ella me abrazo desde atrás y beso mi mejilla. En ese momento, mis niveles de tension descendieron considerablemente.

-Entonces, que te parece mi padre? –Pregunto.

Levante mis hombros.

-Es realmente agradable y calido. –Respondi. –Pero creo que todavia no paso lo peor...

-Estas en lo cierto, pero Papá Hiram aun no llego de su trabajo. –Dijo mirandome divertida.

-Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor, no? –Pregunte sarcasticamente. Ella solto una carcajada. –Ellos ya saben lo nuestro?

-Solo les dije que traeria a alguien importante en mi vida, pero no dije quien. Leroy seguramente ya se lo imagina, pero no lo tiene confirmado... en cuanto a Hiram, no creo que se lo espere, ni que se lo tome de buena forma.

-Sabes? Deberias trabajar en ayuda al suicida, por ahí te va bien. –Respondi con ironia. Ella me guiño un ojo.

-Vamos abajo. –Dijo tendiendome la mano.

* * *

Cuando ya nos encontrabamos en la planta baja, ingresamos en la cocina, donde el Sr Berry se movia de aquí para alla, cocinando algo.

-Sr Berry, necesita ayuda? –Pregunte con una sonrisa. El me miro y devolvio el gesto.

-No, Querida. Puedo apañarmelas bien. –Respondio. –Quieres algo de beber?

-Agua esta bien. –Respondi. Aunque en ese momento, lo unico que queria era una botella de ron.

El me tendio un vaso de agua y yo le agradeci con un asentimiento.

-Y bien, ustedes no tienen nada que decirme? –Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Y yo comence a toser exageradamente, ahogandome con el agua que estaba bebiendo. Ganandome miradas divertidas.

Rachel se acerco a mi y empezo a darme golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias, cariño. –Dije por inercia. Leroy sonrio por el apodo, levantando ambas cejas ahora. Carraspee un poco incomoda, y me arme de valor. –Emmm, bueno en fin, creo que se habra dado cuenta de lo que sucede aquí, Señor Berry. –Me rasque la nuca. –Se que es dificil de entenderlo, no? Pero Rachel y yo estamos juntas. –Finalice, orgullosa. Aquel hombre me dedico una sonrisa.Y yo solte todo el aire contenido.

-Admito que antes de que te aparecieras por mi puerta, no me esperaba que fueras tu. –Comenzo a decir Leroy. –Pero ahora que las veo juntas, y si nos remontamos a los años de instituto, era bastante obvio. Debi haberlo imaginado. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, Quinn. Y se nota que le haces bien a mi hija. Bienvenida a la Familia. –Finalizo dandome un beso en la frente. Y lo admito, senti unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Pero me contuve.

Luego, Junto a Rachel colocamos la mesa para el almuerzo, mientras Leroy terminaba de cocinar una deliciosa Lasaña vegana.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, tomamos asiento y esperamos a que Hiram Berry apareciera por la puerta. Lo que no tardo ni 5 minutos. Y fue alli donde mi preocupacion se incremento al maximo, junto a mis nervios y bueno... todo. Respine profundamente y senti como Rachel tomaba mi mano por debajo de la mesa, para infundirme valor.

Luego observe como se levantaba de su silla y corria a los brazos de su padre, que justo estaba entrando al salon comedor.

-Hola, Pequeña. –Saludo el con una dulce sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

Luego, cuando se separo, saludo a su esposo con un beso y por ultimo... clavo su mirada en mi.

Y fue alli cuando entendi el dicho "Si las miradas matasen...". Trague saliva y me adelante unos pasos.

-Hola Señor Berry. –Extendi mi mano para saludarlo correctamente. Pero como era de esperarse, el ni se molesto en tomarla.

Un silencio denso cayo sobre la habitacion. Rachel me dirigio una mirada de disculpa.

Cuando todos los presentes nos sentamos en la mesa de cristal para degustar un rico almuerzo, las miradas incomodas por un lado, y la mirada cargada de odio hacia mi parte por otro, lograron que la tension en mi cuerpo aumente aun mas y mas y mas y...

Rachel estaba sentada a mi lado, mientras los dos hombres morenos estaban en frente de nosotras.

Mi novia tomo la palabra.

-Como ustedes saben, les dije que vendria a darles una noticia. Ya que hace tiempo esto esta sucediendo y nos parecia adecuado informarles personalmente del asunto antes de que se enteraran por terceros. La cosa es que Quinn y yo... –Pero un golpe seco sobre la mesa le impidio seguir continuando. Dejandonos en shock.

-Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase, Jovencita. –Dijo Hiram, casi rojo de la ira. Trague saliva. Pero Leroy intervinio por nosotras.

-Hiram! –Exclamo enfadado por su actitud. Luego me miro a mi. –Lo siento, Quinn. Sabes que es un placer tenerte aquí.

-El placer es todo mio. –Respondi con un hilo de voz.

-Si, claro. –Intervino Hiram con ironia.

-Papá! –Exclamo Rachel levantandose de la mesa. Estaba por gritarle a su propio padre. Asi que intervine yo.

-Dejalo, Rach. Esta bien. –Murmure. Pero lo cierto es que nada de nada estaba bien.

-Eres una descarada. –Escupio Hiram entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi.

-Disculpe? –Pregunte entre sorprendida y ofendida.

-Como te atreves a venir a mi propia casa para burlarte de nosotros? No te basto con los años de instituto? –Continuaba atacando.

-No estoy aquí por eso. –Respondi poniendo una pose defensiva.

-Mentiras, abusos, burlas, engaños... todo eso es lo que soporto mi hija. –Continuaba enumerando. –No mereces estar aquí, no al lado de mi hija. No despues de engañar a tus novios, burlarte y vivir tu vida a costa de los marginados, no despues de abandonar a tu hija...

Y comence a temblar.

Ese hombre podria insultarme, podria criticarme e incluso podria decir cualquier cosa para alejarme de Rachel. Pero lo que jamas permitiria, era que me juzgara por Beth.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza. No podria darle el lujo de estallar en frente de el.

Suspire profundamente y mi rostro se volvio frio, con una mirada gelida, apoye mis manos sobre la mesa y me levante lentamente hasta acercar mi rostro hacia el, que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Usted no tiene idea –Susurre desafiante. –No le permito que hable de mi hija. Asi que por su propio bien, mantenga su boca cerrada.

-Si la amas, alejate de ella. –Dijo Hiram, cambiando de tema, dandole una rapida mirada a Rachel

-No al menos que ella me lo pida. –Dije con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero aun con la mirada fria. Tire la servilleta sobre la mesa despreocupadamente. –Sabe que? Usted me quito el apetito.

Me levante para tomar mi mochila y mi bolso de viaje, y me acerque a Leroy.

-Gracias por el almuerzo, Señor Leroy. –Dije dandole una calida sonrisa. –Yo me largo de aquí.

Mire a Rachel, que tenia los ojos aguados.

-Te acompaño a la puerta, Quinn. –Murmuro con voz neutra.

Asenti y juntas caminamos hacia el hall.

-Lo siento, Quinn. –Se disculpo con la voz rota. Le di un beso en la mejilla y negue con la cabeza, intentando contener mis propias lagrimas.

-No es tu culpa, Rach. –Respondi en un susurro y la abrace. –Te veo luego.

Camine por la calle y cuando me aleje lo suficiente de esa casa, me largue a llorar.

Marque un numero y espere a que responda.

-Hola? –Dijo cuando descolgo el movil.

-Santana? –Solloce.

-Quinn? Que sucede?

-No puedo mas. –Murmure apoyando mi espalda en un muro de la calle, mientras intentaba sofocar el llanto –Puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy a una calle de la casa de Rachel.

-Alli estare... –Respondio –Quinn?

-Si?

-Todo estara bien...


	33. Feliz cumpleaños Quinn

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Holaaaa! Gracias a todos por su buena onda.

Les pido que no se asusten, la historia aun no termina. Simplemente anuncie los dos finales para que se vayan preparando mentalmente y se acostumbren a la idea. Repito, los dos finales van a estar, ustedes eligen con cual se quedan. Besotes.

Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen

Que tengan una buena semana!

Capitulo 32: Feliz Cumpleaños, Quinn

Ya habia pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con la familia Berry, pero era algo superado.

Ese mismo dia habia hablado con Santana y despues con Rachel que se nos unio en la casa de la latina, para aclarar algunas cosas y suplicarme perdon en nombre de su padre. Pero no habia nada que perdonar.

Nuestra relacion parecia volver a la normalidad, asi que eso me hacia completamente feliz.

Los chicos habian preparado algo para festejar mi cumpleaños en el instituto McKinley, donde todo habia comenzado.

Artie y Sam se las ingeniaron para obtener las llaves de la institucion un dia Sabado. Asi que mientras yo me vestia para ir hasta alli con Judy, el resto estaba ultimando detalles de una "Gran sorpresa" que me tenian preparada.

A decir verdad, no sabia que esperar de eso, ya que los chicos estaban actuando algo raros y nerviosos (por no decir histericos).

-Quinn! –Llamo mi madre del otro lado de la puerta. –Ya estas lista? –Me mire al espejo una vez mas y sonrei satisfecha

-Si. –Respondi para luego abrir la puerta.

-Estas hermosa. –Dijo Judy.

-Igual que tu, Madre. –Respondi. –Nos vamos?

Emprendimos camino hacia la escuela, donde ya en la puerta se encontraba Frannie.

Suspire y abri las puertas de la entrada, dejando que muchisimos recuerdos golpeen mi mente.

Camine lentamente, sin ningun apuro admirando el lugar, hasta llegar al auditorio. Cuando abri la puerta, ya todos estaban alli, sobre el escenario y al verme, gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn!".

Sonrei ampliamente y me acerque hacia ellos, donde Sam me ayudo amablemente a subir por las escalerillas del escenario. Cuando ya estaba arriba, lo abrace fuerte y Sam me hizo girar por los aires. Cuando me bajo, salude a Mike, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Britt, Santana, Blaine, Sugar, Sebastian, Puck, La coach Sue, La coach Bestie, Rory, al profesor Shue, Holli Holiday, Reagan y dejando lo mejor para el final, Rachel.

Le sonrei y ella me abrazo fuerte.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Corderito. –Murmuro.

-Gracias, Cariño. –Bese su mejilla y luego me detuve a admirar el lugar, perfectamente decorado y hermoso. –Gracias a todos por esto. –Alce mi voz para que me escucharan. –Es realmente genial volver a verlos a todos juntos y tenerlos en un dia tan especial para mi. Esto demuestra que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, la magia que existe en este lugar, y aquella conexión que hay entre nosotros, jamas termina. –Continue hablando con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –Y definitiamente, me encanta escapar de la rutina diaria que llevo, para volver a verlos. Ya que esto, aquí y ahora, me recuerda lo que se siente estar en casa. –Finalice. Todos aplaudieron.

-Muy bien, ahora, por favor les pedimos a todos que tomen asiento en las butacas. –Pidio amablemente Mercedes. –Tu tambien, Chica. –Me señalo divertida. Obedeci y me sente en primera fila. –Cuando organizamos esto, buscamos la forma que te lleves un hermoso recuerdo de este dia, Quinn. Asi que espero que todo lo que pase de aquí en mas, sea de tu agrado.

Asenti y sonrei aun mas.

Ella tomo posicion en el escenario, junto con Santana y Britt a sus costados. Justo las luces se apagaron, Y Casi muero cuando escuche las primeras notas de "What Doesn't Kill You". Solte una carcajada y me dispuse a disfrutar el acto.

Cuando acabaron, recibieron aplausos y silbidos de mi parte. Ganandome miradas divertidas del resto.

Cuando despejaron el lugar, Holli Holiday ocupo en escenario con "Happy", junto al profesor Will.

Una vez finalizada la cancion, las luces bajaron. Y Luego se encendieron, dejando ver a Rachel y a Santana, que optaron por "Every Breath you Take". Y cuando finalizaron, todos salieron para hacer un intermedio.

La latina se me acerco discretamente.

-Te apetece una cancion con tu latina favorita?

-No podria negarme por nada del mundo. –Respondi subiendo al escenario.

Y dos minutos despues me encontraba cantando "Take my Breath away" con ella.

Luego de recibir una ovacion, me dirigi hacia el resto de los invitados.

-Obviamente, en cada reunion Glee, debe haber The unholy trinity. –Asegure, con cierto orgullo, captando miradas complices de Santana y Brittany.

El resto tomo asiento, mientras que con Britt y San ibamos a los camarines para colocarnos el uniforme de porristas.

Cuando estuvimos listas, ocupamos el escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, The Unholy Trinity. –Presento Artie a un lado del escenario.

Y las notas de "Toxic" comenzaron a sonar. Haciendo que el publico estallara en aplausos y gritos. Pero mi mirada estaba puesta solo en Rachel. Le guiñe un ojo y Continue cantando y bailando hasta que la cancion finalizo.

Despues de nosotras, Tina, Artie y Sam nos deleitaron con "Loser Like Me" en version acustica.

Despues de estos, pasaron Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Sebastian cantando "Black or White" de Michael Jackson.

A continuacion, Sam se paro en medio de escenario llamando la atencion de todos.

-Creo que es hora de un dueto Fabrevans. –Dijo haciendome reir. Asenti y subi junto a el, que estaba vestido exactamente igual que en las seleccionales. Cantamos "Time of my life" y bailamos para acompañar.

Cuando termino, tome asiento esperando el proximo acto.

-Es hora de un Puckleberry! –Exclamo Artie.

Puck y Rachel salieron detrás del telon y cantaron "Need you Now" Haciandome sonreir a mas no poder. Obviamente aplaudi de pie cuando terminaron.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Rachel se acerco hacia mi y me guio hasta sentarnos en el borde del escenario.

-Creo que tambien es hora de un dueto Faberry. –Susurro.

Cantamos "I feel Pretty/Unpretty", tomadas de la mano. Se sentia tan bien volver a oir nuestras voces combinadas.

-Te quiero mucho, Rach. –Murmure para luego darle un dulce beso.

Cuando terminamos, tome la palabra.

-Por favor, todos tomen asiento. –Pedi arriba del escenario. –Ustedes saber que yo no tuve el valor de hacerle un homenaje a nuestro Quarterback cuando Will lo organizo. Era demasiado duro para mi. –Explique. –Asi que es una cuenta pendiente que llevo con el. Sam, Artie, si gustan acompañarme... –Ambos asintieron y Sam tomo la guitarra. –Esto es para mi muchacho. Esto es para Finn Hudson.

Cantamos "Fire and Rain", emocionados y a la vez melancolicos.

Cuando bajamos del escenario, decidimos tomar un descanso y hablar entre nosotros.

Reagan se acerco sonriendo.

-Te esperabas algo de esto? –Pregunto. Negue. –Tus amigos son geniales.

-Claro que lo son, sino mirate a ti. –Le guiñe un ojo.

Dos horas despues, volvimos a nuestros lugares.

Era hora de la super sorpresa, según Britt.

Santana me vendo los ojos con una tela negra y me hizo tomar asiento en una silla que coloco sobre es escenario, ya que la sorpresa se daria alli arriba.

Espere pacientemente y suspire con nerviosismo.

Una guitarra comenzo a sonar. Reconocia esos acordes.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –Murmure sonriendo.

Y Luego oi la voz de Puckerman, mezclada con la de mi novia, en una cancion que ocupaba un espacio especial en mi corazon. "Keep Holding On"

Cuando termino, inmediatamente se oyo el sonido de un piano, cuyas notas me las sabia de memoria. "Beth" de Kiss. Que fue cantada por Santana, Puck, Rachel, Britt y Kurt.

Contuve los sollozos cuando finalizaron y espere.

-Quinn, yo se cuanto esto significa para ti, por que tambien significa mucho para mi. –Comenzo a decir Santana. –Desde hace un mes, El Hobbit, Britt, Lady Hummel, Puck y yo buscamos una forma de aliviar tu dolor de alguna manera. Pero no habia solucion, salvo la mas dificil.

-Asi que hoy en tu cumpleaños, decidimos que es tiempo de cerrar un circulo en tu historia. –Continuo Brittany.

-Porque te amamos, porque tu felicidad es nuestra felicidad. –Dijo Kurt.

-Por que no mereces derramar una lagrimas mas a causa de lo que ambos creamos. –Musito Puck.

-Y por que nosotros, tu familia, creemos que ya tuviste suficiente carga a lo largo de tu vida, decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto para que sepas que jamas estaras sola. –Dijo Rachel.

-Luego de Esto, podras tirarnos cualquier cosa por la cabeza, pero nuestra intencion, es que de ahora en adelante seas plenamente feliz. Feliz cumpleaños Quinnie. –Finalizo Santana.

Senti como el nudo de la venda se aflojaba y mi vision se aclaro. Parpadeé un par de veces, acostumbrandome a la luz y observe a todos mis amigos en frente de mi, formando una barrera. Y en sus rostros aprecie sonrisas nerviosas.

¿Dónde esta Rachel?

Uno a uno se fueron corriendo de su puesto, dejandome ver lo que habia detrás. Una foto mia, del parto de Beth mientras la sostenia en brazos por primera vez, aparecio en la pantalla gigante.

Sonrei mientras las lagrimas se formaban debajo de mis ojos.

Y cuando pense que todo ya estaba dicho, me equivoque. Aquel lindo gesto, distaba mucho de finalizar.

La pantalla se abrio por el medio, moviendose hacia ambos lados. Al principio Se veia oscuro, pero luego, en la abertura divise un figura que ya conocia de memoria. Rachel.

Sostenia algo en su mano derecha. O mejor dicho a alguien. De mucha menos estatura y de figura delicada.

Ambas caminaron hacia el centro del escenario. Y yo no desvie la mirada de aquella pequeña niña de rizos dorados.

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza, para asegurarme de que no era un sueño. Al abrirlos, aun estaban alli.

Oh por el amor de dios.

-Beth...


	34. Hola Mamá

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Gracias por toda su buena onda!

Que tengan una buenisima semana!

Magic -Coldplay.

Capitulo 33: Hola mamá

No podia creer lo que tenia ante mis ojos.

Era mi hija. Mi pequeña cosita perfecta.

Sonrei embobada ante su mirada inocente, fundiendome ante esos orbes avellana oscuros, la mezcla perfecta de mis ojos con los de Puck.

Practicamente me paralice. Y no reaccione hasta que Santana me dio un manotazo en la nuca, para que me acercara a ella.

Y asi lo hice. A paso lento, intentando no asustarla, cuando estuve ante ella, me arrodille para estar a su altura y sonrei aun mas.

-Hola, Beth. –Salude con dulzura. Demonios mi hija estaba alli! Soy feliz.

Ella me miro y sonrio. Como la sonrisa de Puck. Traviesa pero a la vez dulce. Aunque era torcida, como la mia.

-Hola Quinn. –Musito poniendose colorada. Su voz... dios santo. –Feliz cumpleaños. –Y esas dos palabras terminaron por desarmarme. Mire a Rachel y ella me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante. Volvi mi vista hacia Beth y sonrei aun mas. Tenia claro que despues me dolerian las mejillas.

-Gracias, pequeña. –Respondi con voz ahogada. –Me... me das un abrazo? –Pedi timidamente. Y senti como el calor subia a mis mejillas. Ella asintio entusiasmada. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se colgo de mi cuello con fuerza.

Contuve mis lagrimas. Y devolvi el abrazo, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con efusividad.

7 años. 7 años de amor y cariño que le debia a mi hija.

Solloce. No pude evitarlo.

Y la pequeña rubia se alejo, rompiendo el abrazo, y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No llores. –Pidio. –No me gusta. –Agrego limpiando mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, Beth... –Murmure. –Lo siento mucho.

-No es tu culpa. –Respondio. –Papá Puck me conto toda la historia. Y se que no fue tu culpa. –Demonios, mi hija parece mas madura que su propio padre.

Sonrei y volvi a abrazarla con fuerza.

-No te das una idea de lo que te he necesitado, pequeña. –Ella solo sonrio encantadoramente y yo no pude resistirme a besar su frente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mamá Quinn. –Murmuro.

Diablos, me dijo MAMÁ

¡MI HIJA ME DIJO MAMÁ!

-Te amo pequeña.

Ella volvio a abrazarme fuerte y yo le correspondi encantada..

Y sin cortar el abrazo, mire a Rachel, Santana, Britt, Kurt y a Puck, Que observaban la escena emocionados. Les dedique una sonrisa. Y pronuncie un "Gracias" moviendo mis labios.

Ellos supieron comprender.

* * *

-Como fue que paso? –Pregunte confundida y turbada de tantas emociones. Puck y Rachel sonrieron.

-Hace unas semanas, Santana se encontro con Shelby en NY, en una cafeteria. –Comenzo a contar Rachel, mientras los tres mirabamos como Beth, Santana, Britt y Frannie Jugaban sentadas en el suelo del escenario del auditorio. –Hablo con ella y le conto cuanto habias cambiado y cuanto necesitabas a Beth.

-Shelby al principio se encontraba insegura, pero luego la latina, Rachel y yo pudimos convencerla. –Dijo Puck. –Kurt y Britt se encargaron de hablar con Beth para prepararla psicologicamente cuando te viera. Durante todo este tiempo preparamos la sorpresa para ti.

Sonrei encantada de los grandes amigos que poseia.

-Creo que ustedes se merecen un buen regalo de Navidad. –Dije. Abrace a Puck dulcemente. –Lo hicimos bien, Noah. –Murmure en su oido. –Ella es perfecta. –El me miro con los ojos brillantes y beso mi frente. –Shelby tambien lo hizo bien.

Luego me acerque a Rachel y Puck se alejo para dejarnos un momento a solas.

-Gracias, Rach. –Dije, para luego depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla. Tome sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos. Clave mis ojos en ella y uni nuestras frentes. –Eres la mejor novia de todo el universo.

Ella solto una risita y me beso con delicadeza.

Cuando ambas nos unimos al resto de los chicos pude apreciar como Judy se acercaba a Beth y se ponian a conversar. Me causo mucha ternura ese momento, asi que decidi sacarles una foto con mi celular. Judy era la abuela mas feliz del mundo ahora que Frannie estaba embarazada y Beth que formaria parte de nuestras vidas.

-Hey, Latina sexy! –La llame. Santana me miro alzando una ceja. –Toma. –Dije metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y sacando unas llaves, para luego aventarselas. Ella las atrapo confusa.

-Que es esto? –Pregunto

-Despues de todo, creo que necesito un auto nuevo. –Dije con desinteres.

-No me jodas, Quinn! –Dijo entre sorprendida y encantada. –Esto es lo que yo creo que es?

-Admito que extrañare mi Mustang, pero nadie mejor que tu para cuidarlo. –Respondi.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella ya estaba colgada de mi cuello.

-Gracias, Rubia! –Exclamo.

-Gracias a ti, San. –Murmure. –Gracias por todo.

Ella rompio el abrazo y me sonrio dulcemente. Como pocas veces lo hacia.

-Sabes que yo hago todo por mis rubias favoritas. –Respondio Señalando a Britt, a Beth y a mi.

Bese su mejilla y luego volvi junto a mi hija, que ahora conversaba con Frannie, Reagan y Judy.

-Hola pequeña cosita perfecta. –Salude dandole un beso en la mejilla. –Como la estas pasando?

-Bien! –Exclamo entusiasmada. –Jugue mucho con la tia Britt y la tia San, y la tia Frannie prometio traerme un regalo. La abuela Judy prometio hacerme galletas de chocolate y la tia Reag dice que me regalara un Ipod para escuchar toda la musica que yo desee. –Contaba sin parar. Tuve miedo de que dejara de respirar. –Papá Puck dijo que hoy me quedare a dormir en tu casa, asi que estamos organizando una pijamada para hacer una maraton de Harry Potter.

-Enana, por donde te apagan? –Pregunto Frannie riendo. Beth alzo una ceja y le saco la lengua. –Oh mira Mamá, hace ese mismo gesto con la ceja que hace Quinn. –Le hablo a Judy, que estaba encantada

-Hey. –Alce una ceja. –Deja de meterte con nosotras. –Cruce los brazos y de reojo vi como Beth me imitaba.

-Son adorables. –Dijo Reagan. Mientras Rachel se unia a nosotras con dos vasos en la mano.

Y cuando iba a agarrar el vaso, Rachel nego.

-No es para ti. –Dijo entregandole la bebida a Beth. –Toma pequeña, tu jugo de Naranja, como lo pediste.

-Gracias tia Rach. –Dijo antes de beber un poco.

-Que rapido me reemplazas. –Susurre en el oido de Rachel. Esta me miro y sonrio.

-Que puedo decir? Las rubias son mi debilidad. –Respondio con aires de diva. –Bueno... al menos dos rubias. –Agrego mirandonos a ambas. Sonrei de lado. Y senti como Beth tiraba de mi mano.

-Que sucede, mi vida? –Pregunte arrodillandome para quedar a su altura. Ella se sonrojo un poquito y empezo a jugar con sus manos, como yo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Podria quedarse Rachel a nuestra pijamada? –Pregunto timida. Sonrei enternecida.

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema, pero debes preguntarselo a ella. –Respondi acariciando una de sus mejillas. Beth asintio esperanzada y camino hacia Rachel.

-Tia Rach, te unes a nuestra pijamada? –Pregunto mi hija haciendo un tierno puchero. Rachel asintio sin dudarlo y sonrio encantada.

-Sera un placer, pequeña. –Respondio guiñandole un ojo.

Judy y Beth volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversacion sobre galletas y postres.

Vi tambien como Reagan tomaba la mano de Frannie y la arrastraba hacia el equipo de musica, para, seguramente, enseñarle algunas mezclas de canciones que ella habia creado.

Me acerque hacia Rachel y la abrace por la espalda, apoyando mi menton sobre los hombros de Rachel.

-Ya te he agradecido por todo esto? –Pregunte en un susurro.

-Mmm –Lo penso por un momento. –Creo que un par de veces.

-Me gustaria agradecertelo de otra forma. –Susurre rozando el lobulo de su oreja con mis labios.

-Ah si? –Respondio tragando saliva.

-En el baño del 1er piso, en 5 minutos. –Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y luego alejandome de ella.

* * *

Camine hasta el baño y espere pacientemente a la llegada de mi morena.

La puerta se abrio 5 minutos despues. Dios santo, ella era tan puntual, que eso la volvia aun mas sexy.

Sonrei sensualmente y me acerque a ella para besarla profundamente, presionandola contra la puerta.

Cuando nos separamos agitadas, ella sonrio.

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que empiecen a buscarnos? –Pregunto

-Exactamente 15 minutos. –Respondi mirando mi reloj. Ella asintio. Y volvio a besarme.

-Es suficiente. –Murmuro mientras ponia el cerrojo y juntas ingresabamos a un cubiculo, sonriendo traviesas.


	35. AmArte

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Holaaaa! Ustedes saben que yo le tengo un cariño muy especial a esta historia, no solo por ser la primera que escribi, sino porque parte de esta historia es real. Asi que me parece importante avisarles que desde aca, las cosas se van a volver dramaticas, pero no en exceso. Porque ya estamos entrando en las instancias finales, no se cuantos capitulos faltaran, pero el final (o mejor dicho los finales) estan cerca, y queria aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerles de todo corazon por el cariño y la buena ondad que recibi desde el principio.

Repito, faltan varios capitulos para terminar esto, pero nunca esta de mas agradecer y dejar fluir mis sentimientos. Asi que no se asustes, aun falta mucho.

Un beso y un abrazo de oso panda para ustedes!

* * *

Your song –Elton John

Capitulo 34: AmArte

Una vez que la fiesta termino, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas. Judy, Frannie y Reagan se llevaron a Beth dos horas antes de que todo terminara, ya que la pequeña se encontraba cansada.

Aun quedabamos Artie, que amablemente se habia ofrecido a limpiar, Rachel y yo.

-Amor, yo ya termine aquí. –Dijo la morena. –Nos vamos? Necesito pasar por casa para buscar mis cosas y asi ir a la tuya.

-Rach, aun falta mucho aquí. –Respondi pacientemente. –Por que no vas tu, ya que tienes tu auto, asi yo me quedo con Artie y lo acompaño a su casa? –Sugeri con dulzura. Ella asintio, se despidio de Artie, y me dio un beso de despedida. Para luego caminar hasta la salida del auditorio y perderse por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Y bien, hombre. –Dije sonriendole a Artie. –Como has estado? –Preguntaba mientras juntaba los vasos desechables en una bolsa negra.

-Todo perfecto, aunque necesito cambiar de trabajo. –Respondio mientras se acercaba a ayudarme.

-Tienes problemas financieros? –Pregunte preocupada. –Artie, sabes que puedes contar con..

-Lo se, Quinn. –Respondio el. –Se que estas tu. Pero lo que yo necesito es algo estable y no vivir de ti. Entiendes? –Asenti.

-Podria ofrecerte un trabajo. –Dije sonriendole. El me miro interesado. –Abrire una galeria de arte en New York, exibire mis pinturas y dibujos, junto con mis fotografias. Ademas de eso, aun sigo buscando nuevos talentos desconocidos para darles un empujon y asi lograr que el mundo los conosca y sepa apreciar su arte. –Explique detalladamente. –Se que tiendes a dibujar y ademas se que te encantaria ser director –Dije jugando con mis manos. –Y a mi Me encantaria que hagas un cortometraje, que yo misma financiare, y eso lo expondre en la galeria. Cada persona que este interesada en verlo, pagara una entrada. Lo que se recaude, lo dividiremos. Tal vez un 60% para ti y 40% para mi.

-Hablas enserio? –Dijo el. Yo asenti.

-Totalmente. –Respondi. –Y ademas necesito una mano derecha. Alguien que me ayude a elegir el lugar, a remodelarlo, administre y este a la par conmigo. El puesto aun esta libre por si te interesa. –Ofreci. El sonrio y asintio.

-Dejame pensarlo, si? –Fue su respuesta. –Pasar de Lima a NY es algo muy grande.

-Tienes todo el tiempo para pensarlo, hombre. –Dije mientras me colocaba detrás de el y empujaba su silla de ruedas por los pasillos y nos dirigiamos a la parte trasera para depositar toda la basura en su lugar correspondiente. –Todavia no encuentro el lugar indicado, asi que tomara tiempo. –Agregue suspirando, algo frustrada.

-Sabes que no estas sola con respecto a esto, No Quinn? –Dijo el, frenandose y depositando las bolsas en el basurero.

-Artie... –Dije agachando la mirada.

-No, dejame hablar. –Interrumpio el –Se que estas insegura con respecto a este proyecto. Como todos cuando comenzamos a cumplir nuestros sueños, pero lo que importa en esta vida no es el exito ni el dinero ni grandes inversiones, ni el lugar donde expones tu trabajo. –Explicaba con paciencia –Lo importante en lo que tu haces, es el impacto que creas con tu arte y lo que transmites a aquellos que saben apreciarla.

-Lo se. –Respondi mientras ambos bajabamos la rampa y nos dirigiamos al estacionamiento.

-No traes auto? –Pregunto el.

-Claro que no, Judy se lo llevo. –Respondi. –Ademas quiero acompañarte a tu casa.

-Entonces –Artie volvio a tocar el tema –ya te lo he dicho aquella vez cuando no podias subir la rampa con tu silla de ruedas: Quinn Fabray, yo creo en ti. –Exclamo –Y aquella vez no me desilucionaste. Se que esta no va a ser a excepcion.

-Ya recorde por que te extrañe tanto. –Murmure conmovida.

-Por mis grandes consejos?

-No –Respondi levantando los hombros. –Porque puedo sentarme sobre tus piernas mientras me llevas. –Dije haciendo exactamente eso. –Andando, hombre.

El comenzo a avanzar con la silla mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello, divertida por la situacion.

-Asi que estas con Rachel? –Dijo el en tono casual. Asenti sonriendo bobamente. –Veo que es algo serio. –Agrego el mientras seguia manejando la silla de ruedas como un profesional.

-Yo no puedo saber si mi relacion con Rachel sera para siempre, o solo durará meses. –Dije tranquilamente. Eso era algo que lo tenia en claro. –Simplemente pasara lo que tenga que pasar y yo tendre que estar conforme con eso. Y en el futuro, me sentire feliz de todas formas. –Levante los hombros y sonrei. –Pase lo que pase, estare bien.

-No comprendo, Quinn. –Respondio el.

-Hay dos opciones para el futuro. –Enumere con mis dedos. –Ella podra estar aun a mi lado y yo aun sere feliz, o ella podria ser parte del pasado y yo aun seria feliz.

-Tu logica es algo rara. –Respondio el, divertido.

-Estare feliz de todas formas Artie. Sabes por que? –Pregunte, y el me cuestiono con la mirada –Porque, Rachel Berry es como el arte. –Explique. –Y lo que importa del arte, como tu dices, es el impacto que crea y lo que te transmite. Es el antes y el despues. Es la enseñanza divina que necesito para mi. Eso es ella. –Finalice en un suspiro enamorado. –Ella cambio me vida

-Estas hecha toda una poeta. –Artie decia sonriendo, con una mezcla de orgullo y dulzura.

-Aprendi del mejor. –Respondi sonriendo y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Amaba a este chico. Era un gran amigo.

* * *

Anochecia Cuando llegue a casa. Judy, Reagan, Frannie y Beth ya estaban en la sala disfrutando de helado y galletas. Sonrei y me uni a ellas encantada, recostandome junto a Beth y abrazandola delicadamente. Mientras disfrutabamos de Blancanieves y los 7 enanos, version Disney.

Ya llegaba a su fin, cuando alguien tocaba el timbre.

Camine hacia la puerta, sonriente, ya que sabia de quien se trataba. Abri y recibi a mi novia con un dulce abrazo y beso.

-Hola. –Dije. –Te tardaste mucho.

-Si, perdon por eso. –Dijo mirandome y regalandome una sonrisita culpable –Es que Hiram volvio a decir cosas inapropiadas y eso desencadeno una discusion. –Explico, mientras sus gestos se entristecian.

Frunci el ceño y guie a Rachel hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta para que el resto no nos escuchara.

-Rach, no quiero que discutas con tu padre. –Dije preocupada. –Si quieres, podria intentar hablar con el y...

-Quinn, sere honesta. –Dijo agachando la mirada. –El no quiere verte.

-Es un tanto exagerado, no? –Respondi suspirando y sentandome en una banqueta de la barra. La diva asintio.

-Es como yo, pero en un nivel extremo. –Dijo. –Esta dolido y hay que darle tiempo de que lo asimile.

-Lo se. –Respondi frustrada.

-Quinn, no te preocupes por esto. –Dijo Rachel acariciando mi mejilla.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa. –Susurre, lo bastante fuerte como para que me oyera. –Pero tambien se que no es a el a quien tengo que demostrarle cuanto te amo. Sino a ti. Tu eres quien se merece esas demostraciones. –Dije tomando su mano. –Tu eres a quien yo elegi. Y a quien le debo disculpas por mi pasado. Tu eres a quien, si la vida lo permite, le dedicare mi futuro. Tu y Beth, Junto con mis amigos y mi familia, y ya no necesito nada mas...

-Eres increible. –Murmuro cerca de mis labios.

-Lo se. –Respondi con voz ronca, por culpa de su cercania.

-Y tambien eres una engreida. –Dijo aun mas cerca.

-Lo se. –Respondi de la misma forma.

-Y me encantas.

-Lo se. –Susurre ya contra sus labios. Y luego de un dulce beso, no separamos. –Te amo. –Dije abrazandola por detrás.

Ella sonrio y sus ojos brillaron.

No respondio, por que no era necesario. Porque aunque jamas habia correspondido esas dos palabras, sus actos y sus gestos la delataban. Y para mi eso era suficiente.

-Volvamos con tu loca familia. –Dijo tirando de mi hacia fuera de la cocina, y ambas nos unimos al resto de las mujeres.

Beth dormia placidamente en el sofa. Le hice una seña a Judy, de que llevaria a Beth hacia arriba y tome en brazos a mi hija, con delicadeza. Subi las escaleras y la deposite en la cama. La cubri con las mantas y bese su frente con ternura.

El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

-Te amo, pequeña. –Murmure conmovida.

Y aunque no obtuve respuesta nuevamente, sonrei satisfecha y baje las escaleras.

Frannie era la segunda en caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y cuando me disponia a tomarla en brazos, al igual que a Beth, Reagan me lo impidio.

-Lo hago yo. –Murmuro. Y cuando lo hizo, casi sin esfuerzo, desaparecio escaleras arriba.

Le dedique una mirada complice a Rachel y ella solto una risita.

-Me parece a mi, o Frannie tiene un nuevo angel guardian?–Dijo Judy, algo perspicaz.

Asenti y abrace a Rachel por detrás.

-Los angeles morenos siempre suelen rescatar a rubias que estan perdidas. –Dije besando la mejilla de Rachel, haciendole saber que hablaba tanto de nosotras como del otro par.

-Mientras me den muchos nietos, no puedo pedir nada mas –Dijo Judy divertida.

-Cuantos quieres? –Pregunto Rachel con curiosidad.

-Ya tengo a Beth, y al bebe de Frannie. Pero quisiera 2 nietos mas.

-Tal vez deberias hablarlo con Santana y Brittany. –Respondi evadiendo la responsabilidad.

-O podrias dejar de evadir el tema.

-Madre, tengo 24 recien cumplidos... Y ya te di a Beth. –Explique. –Aun tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso.

Judy sonrio feliz y de fue a su habitacion.

-Yo quiero 3 –Dijo Rachel, luego de unos largos minutos en silencio. Yo frunci el ceño sin comprender.

-Tres que? –Pregunte

-Tres hijos. –Respondio con tranquilidad. –Siempre los quise.

-Tendremos tiempo de practicar, mi amor. –Respondi guiñandole un ojo.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Y tu eres el amor de mi vida. –Refute besandola dulcemente. –Beth ocupo mi cama. Y Reagan ocupo la habitacion de invitados.

-En donde dormiremos? –Pregunto ella con un puchero.

-En el sofá cama que hay en la biblioteca. –Respondi besando su hombro.

-Genial. –Respondio mientras se dirigia alli, y antes de perderse completamente de mi vista, se giro y me miro. –Vienes, amor?

Asenti embobada.

-Si, pequeña. –Respondi, mientras la seguia.

Realmente, Rachel era como el arte... Me transmitia un millon de sensaciones.

Me daba Paz.

* * *

**Saludos! **


	36. Un dia con Beth

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este cap va para Pao Vargas que como siempre, me encantan tus sugerencias. Asi que como pediste un dia de Beth y Quinn... no puedo hacer mas que complacerte. Te mando un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Pompeii -Bastille

Capitulo 35: Un dia con Beth.

Beth caminaba junto a mi por los pasillos del supermercado, eligiendo cosas para pasar un dia de picnic juntas.

-Mamá Quinn. –Dijo sonriendo como niña buena. –Podriamos llevar chocolate?

Sonrei encantada y levante una ceja.

-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a Judy. –Dije guiñandole un ojo y colocando el chocolate en el carro de supermercado. –Que mas necesitamos?

Beth hizo un gesto pensativo y algo divertido.

-Tenemos el pan, la lechuga, los tomates, el queso, la mostaza... –Enumero con sus manitos, haciendo que me derritiera. Pero se detuvo de golpe. –NOS FALTA EL BACON! –Exclamo escandalizada. –No puede haber un sandwich sin bacon. –Rei divertida. Digna hija mia.

-Veo que te gusta tanto como a mi. –Dije tomando el Bacon. –Ahora nos faltan los refrescos. –Beth asintio y sonrio.

-Zumo de manzana. –Sugirio la pequeñita.

-Esa es mi niña. –Respondi.

Caminabamos tranquilamente por la tienda hablando de todo lo que teniamos planeado. Rachel sin embargo, no vendria con nosotros ya que ella estaria con Kurt y Mercedes en su tarde de divas. Pero a la vez, yo estaba encantada de pasar tiempo con mi hija. Solo nosotras dos. Para conocernos y entendernos. Aunque no negaria que extrañaba a mi novia.

-Quinn? –Dijo una voz que yo ya reconocia muy bien. Me gire, un tanto sorprendida.

-Hey! –Salude a aquel hombre. –Como estas, Leroy? –Pregunte besando su mejilla y sonriendole alegre.

-Muy bien, Quinn. –Respondio el amable hombre. –Y tu?

-Aquí, de compras –Respondi señalando el carro del super, que estaba repleto de cosas.

-Y quien es esta bella muchachita? –Pregunto saludando a Beth con sus manos.

-Ella es Beth. –Respondi con cierto orgullo. –Mi hija. –Leroy me miro sorprendido. –Veo que Rach no le ha contado sobre la sorpresa de cumpleaños que recibi. –Agregue divertida, mientras juntos seguiamos recorriendo los pasillos. Y asi le explique todo lo que habia pasado en mi cumpleaños el dia anterior. Mientras Beth iba colocando cualquier cosas que se le cruzara en el camino, dentro del carro.

-Beth, cariño... Sabes que Shelby dijo que no comas tantos dulces. –Dije. Ella hizo un puchero. El mismo que yo hacia. Alce una ceja. –No caere en eso. Yo misma lo invente.

Leroy se carcajeo y Beth fruncio el ceño.

-Y eso tambien. –Agregue. –No funciona conmigo. Anda, deja esas golosinas. Judy nos hara galletas de chocolate.

-Has cambiado mucho –Oi a Leroy decir detrás de mi. Sonrei. –Me gusta esta nueva Quinn, tan madura y... tan tu.

Me sonroje un poco.

-Gracias. –Murmure. –Es una lastima que Hiram no se haya enterado, no? –Pregunte tristemente.

-Mi marido solo necesita tiempo. –Respondio colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Este hombre me agradaba. Siempre tan calido y tierno. –Ten paciencia.

-Lo hare. –Respondi. –Bueno, creo que me ire antes de que mi hija compre toda la tienda. –Bromee. El asintio y se rio junto a mi.

-Hasta luego, Quinn.

-Adios, Leroy.

Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes y junto con Beth fuimos a pagar por toda la comida.

Cuando ya estabamos fuera de la tienda, coloque las bolsas en el maletero de mi auto y luego ayude a a mi hija a ponerse el cinturon de seguridad.

-Mañana volveremos a Nueva York? –Pregunto la pequeña mientras yo conducia. Mire por el espejo retrovisor y asenti para luego enfocar mi vista en el camino

-Si. Tu comienzas las clases y yo tengo que ir a la universidad. Ademas tengo que trabajar en mi galeria de arte.

-Puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto entusiasmada. Asenti muevamente sonriendo.

-Claro. Puedes pensar en el nombre de la Galeria y yo lo pondre. –Sugeri.

-Harias eso? –Cuestiono nuevamente.

-Si, claro. –Respondi mientras estacionaba. –Me encantaria.

Bajamos del vehiculo y yo tome las bolsas mientras Beth corria y abrazaba a Frannie que estaba sentada en una de las silla de mimbre que adornaban el porche, junto con Reagan.

Le sonrei a mi amiga morena que vino a darme una mano con las bolsas. Cuando ingresamos a la cocina le agradeci el gesto con un beso en la mejilla.

-Como estas? –Pregunte mientras me disponia a hacer los sandwiches para el dia de campo.

-Bastante bien, tu familia es encantadora. –Dijo sonriendo y ayudandome. –Frannie es encantadora.

-Como vas con eso? –Pregunte.

-Le dije que me gusta. –Murmuro sonrojada. Abri la boca sorprendida.

-Oh por dios! –Exclame. –Y que dijo?

-Dijo que ella se sentia extraña en mi presencia, pero de una buena forma. –Respondio mientras le huntaba mostaza al pan. –Le gusto, estoy segura de eso.

-Yo tambien. –Respondi sonriendo. –Me alegro que estes bien.

Coloque la comida en una canasta, junto con Manzanas y barras de chocolate. El jugo de manzana y algunas galletas que Judy nos habia preparado.

-Te veo luego? –Pregunte besando su mejilla. Ella asintio y camino junto a mi hasta la puesta principal de la casa, donde Frannie aun se encontraba charlando con Beth. –Nos vamos, pequeña?

Beth asintio y beso la mejilla de Frann, luego beso su pequeña panza de embarazada, haciendonos sonreir. Abrazo a Reagan y corrio hasta el auto.

-Nos vemos, chicas. –Me despedi. –Diviertanse mientras no estamos

Camine hasta el auto y nuevamente le coloque el cinturon de seguridad a mi pequeña.

-Tu y Rachel son novias, verdad? –Pregunto de pronto.

Asenti. No me esperaba esa pregunta, pero debia decirle la verdad.

-Te molesta? –Le pregunte preocupada, aunque sin despegar la vista del camino.

-No. Son muy lindas juntas. –Respondio. –Ademas quiero un hermanito. –Agrego haciendome reir.

-Aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso. –Dije mientras frenaba y estacionaba en un parque, bastante tranquilo y lindo, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo.

Era una linda reserva. Llena de arbules, un pequeño estanque, con algunos patos y mucho cesped con flores.

-Es muy lindo pasar tiempo contigo. –Dijo sentandose en el piso para comer su sandwich. Sonrei enternecida.

Ella era una niña muy madura para su edad. Y eso encantaba a cualquiera. A mi practicamente ya me tenia a sus pies.

-Sabes, Beth? Tu eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida. –Dije sinceramente. –Eres lo unico que he hecho bien. Y se que es raro que diga que eres importante para mi cuando te deje al cuidado de Shelby, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. –Explique. –Y sabes por que? –Ella me cuestiono con la mirada. –Porque yo no estaba lista para tenerte en mi vida. Yo no te merecia. En cambio Shelby si, porque te cuido y te educo como yo no lo habria hecho. Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Ella sonrio y bebio un poco de su jugo.

-Eres genial, mamá Quinn. –Dijo. –Y estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo. Tengo a mamá Shelby, a papá Puck, A los tios Kurt, San, Britt, Frannie, Reagan, a la abuela Judy, a mi hermana Rachel y a ti... – Enumero. –Somo como una gran familia unicornio.

-Creo que tu y Britt se llevaran muy bien. –Musite divertida. –A ella le encantan los unicornios... y los patos.

-Le daremos de comer a los patos? –Pregunto cambiando radicalmente de tema. Asi eran los niños (y Britt). Un total encanto.

-Claro que si, termina tu Sandwich y luego come un poco de fruta. –Dije con dulzura. –Luego alimentaremos a los patos y jugaremos con la pelota que tengo en el auto. De acuerdo?

-Claro que si. –Dijo entusiasmada. Se devoro su sandwich y dos manzanas despues de éste. Dejandome en shock por su hambre voraz.

-Donde metes toda esa comida? –Pregunte divertida.

-Como mucho, pero es porque siempre estoy haciendo deportes.

-Y que deportes haces? –Pregunte interesada.

-Depende. Soccer, Basketball, Softball, Baseball, Hockey y tambien Natacion. –Enumero con sus deditos.

-Wow. –Dije impresionada. –Mami Shelby quiere que vaya a Ballet, pero a mi me gustan mucho los deportes, como a papá Puck.

-Y tocas algun instrumento? –Pregunte.

-Si. Voy a clases de Violin. –Dijo. –Puck me esta enseñando a tocar la guitarra. Pero a mi me gustaria tambien aprender Piano. –Explico con aires risueños.

-Yo se tocar el piano. –Dije sonriendole. –Podria enseñarte. –Sugeri timidamente. Ella sonrio a mas no poder, mirandome con ilusion.

-En serio? –Pregunto

-Claro. –Respondi segura. –En Nueva york tengo un piano de cola negro. Te lo mostrare algun dia... Y aquí, en casa de Judy tengo otro, pero esta un poco viejo. –Explique. –Esta en la biblioteca.

-Me lo enseñas cuando volvamos. –Dijo mientras tomaba una galleta y comia alegremente.

-Sonrie –Murmure poniendome a su lado para sacarnos una foto juntas. Ella sonrio dulcemente y yo bese su mejilla. Aprete "Capturar" e inmortalice el momento.

Adjunte la foto a Facebook con un mensaje que decia:

"Entre Patos, Sandwiches y un terremoto llamado Beth. Lo mejor de mi vida y mucho mas... "

Y luego comenzaron a llegar notificaciones.

**Santana Lopez ha comentado tu Foto***

"Jodidamente encantadoras."

**Brittany S. Pierce ha comentado tu foto***

"Yo quiero un pato."

**Noah Puckerman ha comentado tu foto* **

"Que afortunado soy"

**Kurt Hummel ha comentado tu foto***

"Son hermosas."

**Sam Evans ha comentado tu foto***

"Cual de las dos es Quinn? Estoy confundido."

**Artie Abrams ha comentado tu foto***

"Maravillosas. Esto es arte, Rubia.*

**Mercedes Jones ha comentado tu foto***

"Chica! Son adorables.*

**Brittany S. Pierce ha comentado tu foto***

"Quiero un unicornio tambien."

**Mike Chang ha comentado tu foto***

"Esa sonrisa mueve montañas."

Rei divertida ante los comentarios de los chicos y mentalmente anote comprarle un pato y un unicornio de peluche a Britt.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando a la pelota, y alimentando a los patos, ademas de sacarnos millones de fotos para luego enseñarselas a Judy y a Frannie. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, junte las cosas y ambas nos pusimos en marcha.

Beth se subio al auto y la ayude con su cinturon. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, arranque camino a casa.

-Fue un hermoso dia. –Murmuro cerrando los ojos por el cansancio de tantos juegos. Sonrei y asenti.

-Un maravilloso dia. –Respondi.

Luego ella se durmio y yo segui con la vista en el camino. Cuando mi celular empezo a sonar.

Puse el manos libres y atendi. Era Rachel.

-Hola Rachel. –Salude en un susurro.

-Por que susurras? –Pregunto.

-Beth duerme en el auto y yo manejo. –Respondi con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Hablas conmigo mientras manejas? –Pregunto alterada. –Quinn no puedes hacer eso, sabes que no debes...

-Hey, calmate. Puse el manos libres. –Explique enternecida por su preocupacion. Ella suspiro.

-Bien... –Dijo. Aunque la note algo extraña. Y eso me alarmo un poco.

-Que sucede, amor? –Pregunte.

-Emmm... crees que puedes venir a mi casa? –Dijo ella con voz neutra.

-Sucede algo malo? –Volvi a cuestionar mas preocupada.

-No...Si..No... No lo se. –Respondio duvitativa. Frunci el ceño.

-Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. –Respondi. Pero sin presionar demasiado.

-Lo se... –Suspiro una vez mas. –Solo ven y hablamos.

-Esta bien. –Respondi con la vista fija en el camino. –Rach?

-Si?

-Te... te amo. –Dije algo nerviosa por esta conversacion tan extraña. Jamas habia notado a la morena tan... ¿Distante? ¿Rara? ¿Triste? No lo se.

Solto un largo y lento suspiro.

-Te veo luego, Quinn. –Respondio colgando la llamada y dejandome aun mas dudosa y preocupada.

¿Por que ella estaba asi? ¿Que habria pasado? Y lo mas importante...

¿Por qué sono tan fria en esa ultima frase?

* * *

No me maten, por favor! Piedad! Jajajaja y Pido disculpas por los errores. No tuve tiempo de corregir nada. Hasta la proxima!


	37. A las nueve

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ya! No me odien por lo que viene a continuacion! Jajajaja tengan piedad.

La cancion que aparece aca es "A las nueve" de No Te Va a Gustar.

Saludos!

* * *

Last Kiss –Pearl Jam.

Capitulo 36: A las nueve.

_**"¿Cómo que tienes que irte? Si recién te vi llegar **_

_**Solo me das en un rato, lo que tenes para dar **_

_**Espero sea una broma, aunque en realidad lo entiendo **_

_**No quieres sinceridad, ni que te siga mintiendo"**_

Camine hacia el porche de la casa Berry, como la primera vez. Nerviosa, confusa y ansiosa. Había dejado a Beth junto a mi madre para que pudieran cenar con tranquilidad.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca y me percate que sólo faltaban 5 minutos para las nueve de la noche.

Toque el timbre con algo de incertidumbre y espere pacientemente a que abrieran.

Luego de unos momentos, el señor Leroy abrió y me sonrió con dulzura. Lo que me tranquilizo un poco.

-Hola Quinn. –Saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Sonreí.

-Hola, Leroy. –Respondí tímidamente, mientras jugaba con mis manos.

Cuando me dejo pasar, juntos ingresamos en la sala.

Y allí estaban todos.

Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Frannie, Reagan y Hiram. Cada uno me dedico una mirada cálida menos... bueno, menos Hiram.

Yo los observe confundida. Y Les di mi mirada de "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?". Santana levanta los hombros.

-Hola a todos. –Salude algo incomoda.

-Rachel bajara enseguida. –Anuncio Leroy. Todos asentimos y yo me senté junto a Reagan.

-Alguno sabe por que estamos aquí? –Pregunte.

Reagan negó.

Esperamos pacientemente. Hasta que cierta morena baja las escaleras algo nerviosa.

Cuando entro en la sala, me dedico una mirada rara que no supe entender.

Se supone que debería haberla saludado como corresponde? No lo se.

Le sonreí y asentí en forma de saludo.

-Bueno... –Comenzó a hablar ella. –Creo que ustedes merecen saber el motivo del por que los reuní aquí... Emmm... Yo... –Hablaba nerviosa, sin encontrar las palabras justas para comenzar su relato.

-Qué te pasa, enana? –Pregunto San frunciendo el ceño. –Tu siempre sabes que decir.

-Bueno, yo... –Me miro. –Como ustedes saben, hace tiempo vengo haciendo audiciones y en ninguna he quedado porque, según los directores, no soy lo que están buscando. –Explico. –Pero esta ultima vez fue diferente... Si bien no quede, el director le paso el vídeo de mi audición a un amigo que también es director. –Comenzó a jugar con sus manos. –Y según el, quedo fascinado con mi actuación... La cuestión es que me quiere en su obra... para protagonizar la Bella y la Bestia. –Finalizo.

Sonrei orgullosa.

-Eso es genial, Hobbit! –Exclamo la latina. Y todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Cariño. –Dije sinceramente.

-Hay un problema... –Murmuro bajando la mirada.

-Cual? –Pregunto Kurt confundido.

-Es en Londres... –Respondió con la voz neutra.

Y mi mundo prácticamente se derrumbo.

* * *

_**"Sé que te vas a las nueve, sé que me muero a las diez**_

_**Sabes, estoy de tu lado, no me pidas que eso**_

_**Cuando la noche se apague vas a darme un solo beso**_

_**Tengo la mente cansada y mi piel se va con vos**_

_**Ya me explicaste mil veces, lo que veo es lo que sos"**_

* * *

Automáticamente un silencio sepulcral cayo sobre la sala. Y varias miradas se posaron sobre mi.

Solo pude reaccionar cuando Reagan presiono mi pierna en señal de "Estoy aquí para ti".

Mire a Rachel, que tenia la cabeza agachada, como si sus zapatos fueran el objeto mas interesante de la habitación.

-Eso significa que... –Comenzó a decir Britt algo confundida.

-Que tendrá que irse... –Complete yo la frase. Y Rachel por primera vez me miro.

-Eso todavia no esta decidido. –Dijo. –Yo... Solo quiero saber que opinan sobre esto. –Explica ella. –A todos los considero parte de mi familia y necesito su opinión.

-Rachel... –Dijo Santana. –Sabes que eres mi amiga y te apoyo... pero no voy a opinar con respecto a las decisiones de tu vida y no voy a juzgarte. –Finalizo Santana con contundencia.

-Yo tampoco puedo hacer eso. –Dijo Britt.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos, sea cual sea tu decisión. –Dijo Leroy.

-Admito que es una gran oportunidad para ti, Rach... Sabes que te apoyare decidas lo que decidas. –Dijo Kurt.

-Y nosotras no podemos opinar, Rachel. –Dijo Frannie hablando por Reagan y por ella.

Y luego todas las miradas recayeron sobre mi.

-Esto te haría feliz? –Le pregunte a la diva. Ella no respondió. –No temas herirme, olvídate de mi. –Agregue. -¿Te haría feliz protagonizar una obra en Londres?

-El teatro siempre ha sido mi sueño. –Murmuro. Me levante y camine hacia ella. Acaricie su mejilla y asentí.

Solo sonreí. Sonreí porque estaba feliz de que ella tuviera semejante oportunidad.

-Entiendo. –Dije suavemente. Con ojos cristalinos. –Entonces... que no se hable mas.

-Quinn... yo –Intento hablar. Pero coloque mi dedo sobre sus labios. Alli, a la vista de todos. Pero era como si solamente existiéramos ella y yo.

-Shhhh... –Murmure. La mire a los ojos. –Esta bien, Rachel. Todo esta bien. –Dije.

Bese su mejilla con ternura. –Luego hablamos mas tranquilas. –Susurre en su oreja.

Camine hacia la salida y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. La noche estaba algo fresca. Acomode mi tapado de gabardina y saque un paquete de cigarrillos. Encendí uno y me eche a caminar por las calles de Lima.

* * *

_**"Sé que te vas a las nueve, sé que me muero a las diez **_

_**No puedo dar garantías **_

_**Si se apaga cada día, no sé si pueda esperar"**_

* * *

-Rubia! –Sentí que alguien gritaba detrás de mi. Me gire. Era Reagan.

-Hey. –Salude sin animo.

-Cómo estas? –Pregunto. Negué con mi cabeza y volví a emprender camino.

-Confundida. –Respondí. Levante los hombros y luego inhale de mi cigarrillo. –Solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

-Te entiendo. –Murmuro. –Entiendo como te estas sintiendo en estos momentos. Yo también lo viví, Quinn.

-Es una mierda. –Murmure pateando una piedra.

-Es amor. –Dijo ella como si nada.

La mire.

-Ella necesita sus sueños. –Respondí. –Un Sacrificio mas en mi vida... no hace la diferencia. –Dije como si fuera que la situación no me afectara mas de lo que parecía.

Pero ella sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-Un sacrificio que te romperá el corazón... –Agrego ella. –No lo tomes a la ligera. No seas imbécil. Esto es complicado. Tu felicidad esta en el medio de todo.

-Prefiero ser miserable y que ella cumpla sus sueños. –Dije levantando los hombros. –No es rendirse, es sacrificarse. ¿Recuerdas?

-Primero toma consciencia de la magnitud de este sacrificio que tienes planeado hacer. –Explico Reagan colocando una mano en mi hombro. –Habla con ella. –Aconsejo. Asentí y baje la mirada para que no lograra ver las lagrimas que ya se formaban en mis ojos. –Ven aquí. –Murmuro, tirando de mi y envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Llévame a casa, Reagan. –Dije con la voz quebrada. –Necesito estar con Beth ahora.

Ella asintió y coloco mis manos sobre mis hombros, para luego retomar el camino a mi casa.

-Donde esta tu auto? –Pregunto ella.

-No tenia gasolina y vine caminando. –Respondí levantando los hombros.

Luego de un largo silencio, ella suspira.

-Habla con ella antes de mandarte una idiotez, si? –Dijo. –Realmente odiaría verte con el corazón roto.

-Lo haré, Reag. –Dije. Ya nos encontrábamos en el porche de mi casa. –No te preocupes.

* * *

_**"Yo te lo quise hacer fácil, la distancia no es el fin **_

_**Pero no quiero entregarme y que algo muera en mi **_

_**Ya sé, no tenes idea, vos te vas y yo me quedo **_

_**Solo voy a perdonarte porque otra cosa no quiero"**_

* * *

Cuando ingresamos a la casa, Judy se encontraba en la sala, leyendo un libro.

-Y Beth? –Pregunte con voz neutra.

-Esta durmiendo. –Respondió. Luego frunció el ceño. –Que te sucede, Quinnie?

Suspire y negué.

-Ahora no, mamá. –Dije con tono cansado. –Luego hablamos.

Camine hasta la biblioteca y me encerré allí.

Tome el teléfono y marque su numero.

-Hola? –Dijo ella.

-Hola Rach. –Salude con dulzura.

-Quinn... Como... que... –Ella estaba confundida por mi llamado.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Murmure entre dientes, como si me doliera pronunciar esas palabras.

-Lo se. –Respondio ella. –Lo siento tanto, Quinn...

-Por que te disculpas? –Pregunte.

-No quiero que esto cambie lo que tenemos...

-Rach... –Suspire. –Aunque yo tampoco lo quiera, esto inevitablemente lo cambia todo. –Dije intentando no sonar agresiva ni enojada. Era como encender una bomba con delicadeza. –Ven a casa y hablamos mas tranquilas, si? –Sugerí.

-Estoy yendo con Frannie. –Respondió. –En 10 minutos estamos alli.

-Te veo entonces. –Dije.

-Quinn... –Me dijo.

-Si?

-Lo siento...

-No importa, Rachel.

* * *

_**"Sé que te vas a las nueve, sé que me muero a las diez **_

_**Sé que te vas a las nueve, yo sé que me muero a las diez **_

_**A las nueve, me muero a las diez..."**_

* * *

No pretendo que con este Fic odien a Rachel, ya lo dije, pero lo que se viene es necesario para el final.

Es mas, tengo una debilidad con la morena, pero mi personalidad va mas con la de Quinn. Asi que por eso ella es la que narra la historia.

Repito, lo que se viene, no es culpa de nadie, mas que de las circunstancias. Asi que no se enojen.

Saludo para todos!


	38. Pause

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Holaaa!

No se adelanten a los hechos, si?

Que tengan una buena semana.

Let her go -Passenger

Capitulo 37: Pause

Escuche como Judy hacia pasar a Rachel y la guiaba hacia la biblioteca, donde yo me encontraba. Camine hacia la ventana y observe la noche oscura y fria a traves del vidrio.

La puerta se abrio y dejo ver el menudo cuerpo de mi morena.

Sonrei inconscientemente.

-Hola, Rach. –Salude aun con la vista hacia las estrellas del cielo de Lima.

-Quinn... –Musito acercandose hacia mi. Tome su mano y tire de ella en un abrazo dulce y lleno de sentimientos, como si fuera que en estas ultimas horas, no hubiese cambiado nada.

La bese. Con dulzura y pasion. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de ella. Y ella me correspondio con la misma intensidad.

Sus manos se perdieron entre mis cabellos rubios, y ella se puso de puntitas para llegar mas cerca de mi rostro. Eso me parecio entrañable.

Cuando me separe de ella, acaricie su mejilla y le sonrei.

-Hablemos, enana. –Murmure.

Ella se puso seria y yo la imite. Tomamos asiento y yo me asegure de entrelazar muestras manos.

-Realmente... yo no se que hacer. –Murmuro haciendo un puchero.

Asenti en comprension.

-Lo unico que te esta impidiendo tomar una decision es tratar de no herirme –Razone. Ella me miro a los ojos y senti como esa fuerza y seguridad se iba a la mierda. –Rach... solo no pienses en mi... piensa en mi ti, en lo que siempre has soñado para tu vida.

Ella sollozo. Y se me rompio el corazon.

-Pero... yo no quiero dejarte! –Dijo desconsolada. Y la abrace. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas. Y tambien llore junto a ella.

-Entonces quedate. –Dije con la voz quebrada. –Pero... –Me seque las lagrimas y suspire tratando de calmarme. –Tienes que saber, que si eso no es lo que quieres para tu futuro, me sentire culpable toda la vida por impedir que tus sueños, eso por lo que tanto luchaste, se vayan al tacho de la basura. Entiendes? –Dije. Y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. –Si te pido que te quedes, seria hipocrita y egoista, ya que yo durante todo este tiempo, te dije que lucharas por tus anhelos y tus convicciones. –Explique con dolor. – Si te dejo ir... me sentire miserable, pero a la vez feliz porque vas a cumplir tus sueños. Asi que... –Hice una pausa y suspire fuerte. –Eres libre Rach. Y es hora de que tu tomes una decision. Tienes... tienes que saber que yo estare orgullosa y satisfecha, no importa que pase, si? –Bese su frente.

El silencio se extendio por toda la habitacion. Y nuestras respiraciones se coordinaron.

-Yo... yo te quiero, Quinn. –Murmuro. Y el tono que uso, me hizo saber que la decision estaba tomada.

Asenti y presione su cuerpo contra el mio.

-Lo se, Rach. –Murmure. –Tengo que dejarte ir... Pero, no importa donde te encuentres en la vida, yo siempre estare para ti, amor mio.

-Gracias, Quinn. –Susurro. Y senti como sus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa. Yo tambien lloraba en silencio.

-Yo solo quiero... –Comence a decir, pero luego reformule mi oracion a una mucho mas profunda. –Se feliz, Rach.

-Lo soy a tu lado, Quinn. –Respondio. Sonrei.

-Lo seras aun mas cuando conquistes todos los teatros de Londres. –Refute mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba sus labios dulcemente.

Pero por primera vez, desde que nuestros labios se tocaron, ese beso dolio. Dolio en el centro de mi pecho.

-Pense... –Comenzo a decir ella. Levante una ceja. –Yo pense que lo tomarias mal... –Dijo finalmente, apenada.

Levante los hombros.

-Pensaste que iba a ser una perra contigo porque vas a cumplir tus sueños? –Pregunte. –Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella ves en el auditorio junto al piano? –Le recorde con una sonrisa. –Eres frustrante, Rachel. Pero te amo por sobre todas las cosas... –Murmure con mis ojos clavados en los de ella. –Creo que aquí aplica el "Si la amas, dejala ir..."

-Que pasara con nosotras? –Me pregunto.

-Haremos una pausa, si? –Sugeri. –Obviamente nos queremos, pero nuestras carreras, no estan en sintonia. Y no esta mal, esas cosas pasan. –Aclare. –Pero necesitamos tiempo.

Y ella asintio de acuerdo.

-Entiendo. –Respondio.

-Yo te esperare. –Murmure tomando sus manos y besandolas a continuacion. –Siempre estare aquí, por si decides volver. –Ella asintio.

-Es cuestion de tiempo? –Pregunto solo para asegurarse.

-Solo es cuestion de tiempo. –Respondi besandola suavemente.

-Mañana volvemos a Nueva york... –Dijo ella cuando nos separamos.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes antes de... antes de irte a Londres? –Le pregunte tragando saliva. Ella volvio a colocar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-5 dias. –Murmuro.

-Y donde quieres pasar esos ultimos dias? –Volvi a cuestionar con el corazon en la mano.

-En la cabaña, solo contigo. –Respondio presionando el agarre de mi cintura. Acaricie su cabello.

-Mañana cuando Shelby busque a Beth, preparare las cosas y nos iremos esa misma noche. –Dije cerrando los ojos. –Tu puedes aprovechar para arreglar tus asuntos y tus cosas...

-Quinn... no hagas como si fuera que esto no te duele. –Murmuro. –Te conozco, estas levantando un muro invisible entre nosotras...

Negue y evite mirarla.

-Solo quiero hacer todo mas facil para ambas, si? –Dije frustrada. –Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que llegues lejos. Quiero hacertelo mas facil a ti, Rach.

-Nada es facil. –Respondio. –Se que no quieres que me vaya. Y si no quieres, no lo hare...

-Hey! –La interrumpi. –Alto, stop! No digas eso, yo jamas te ataria a mi. –Dije frunciendo el ceño. –Debes ir. Si no lo intentas... jamas sabras lo que realmente vales.

Ella suspiro.

-Deja de citar canciones de Taylor Swift. –Se quejo. Sonrei.

-Esta era de Coldplay. –Respondi y luego bese su cuello con ternura. –Vamos a dormir, Rach.

-No quiero dormir! –Hizo un tierno puchero. Levante una ceja.

-Que propones? –Sonrei de lado, imaginandome lo que vendria a continuacion.

Y ella solo me beso.

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto, todos estabamos listos para partir hacia la gran manzana.

Reagan, Frannie, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Puck, Beth, Rachel y yo.

-Chicos! –Los llame para que me prestaran atencion. Ellos me miraron. –Como agradecimiento al gran regalo de cumpleaños que recibi. –Señale a Beth. –Compre todos los pasajes en primera clase. –Anuncie. –Disfrutenlo.

Ellos gritaron de la emocion.

-Estas es mi rubia favorita numero 3! –Exclamo Santana. Y yo frunci el ceño.

-Como que numero 3? –Dije. –Pense que era la numero 2.

Ella levanto los hombros.

-Lo siento, Quinnie. –Sonrio hacia Beth. –Pero otra rubia se gano mi corazon en segundo lugar.

-Esto es increible. –Me queje infantilmente.

-Tu eres mi rubia numero 1. –Murmuro Rachel abrazandome por la espalda.

-Y tu mi morena numero 1. –Respondi enternecida.

-Y quien es la numero dos? –Pregunto Puck levantando las cejas. Y todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

-Reagan. –Respondi. Y la nombrada me sonrio. La latina me miro mal. –Lo siento, Santi. –Dije burlonamente. –Pero otra morena se gano mi corazon en segundo lugar.

Santana bufo y todos se rieron.

-Voy al baño antes de que nos llamen para abordar. –Dijo Britt, dandome una discreta mirada que decia "Sigueme"

-Te acompaño, Mi Britt Britt. –Dije caminando junto a ella.

Y cuando ambas ingresamos al baño, ella se colgo de mi cuello, envolviendome en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

-Como estas Lion Quinn? –Pregunto.

-Estare bien, Unicornio. –Respondi con la voz quedada.

-Estare a tu lado siempre, lo sabes no? –Dijo ella. Y de pronto mis ojos picaron, y me entraron ganas de llorar.

-Lo se. –Respondi, mientras soltaba varias lagrimas. –Aunque bromee con los chicos, me siento como la mierda...

-El vocabulario, Quinn. –Me regaño.

-Lo siento. –Respondi. –Intento parecer que no me afecta esto... pero duele. –Solloce. –Me duele el pecho, Britt.

-Lord Tubbington dice que todo estara bien. –Dijo ella aun abrazada a mi.

-Te quiero, Britt. –Murmure besando su mejilla. –Volvamos, en unos minutos nos llamaran para abordar.

-Quinn? –Pregunto ella.

-Si?

-En que puesto estoy para ti? –Pregunto ella, jugando con su pelo, haciendo que me derritiera. Si, Santana era muy afortunada.

-No existen puestos, Mi Britt Britt. –Respondi. –Yo los amo a todos por igual. Pero sin dudas, tu eres mi rubia de ojos azules preferida.

Me separe de ella y me seque las lagrimas, mientras me miraba al espejo y arreglaba mi maquillaje.

Luego de unos minutos, en donde respire profundamente, para que no se notara que habia llorado, salimos juntas, de la mano y nos acercamos al grupo.

Y todos, a pesar de mis intentos de ocultarlo, se dieron cuenta de mi estado.

Rachel se me acerco.

-Quinn... –Murmuro preocupada. Mierda.

-No me pasa nada, Rach. –Respondi antes de que preguntara. –Vamos que ya nos llamaron para abordar.

Ella suspiro y la escuche murmurar algo como "Eres tan cabeza dura, Fabray..."

-No te molestes –Susurre en su oido. –Solo disfrutemos de lo que nos queda, si?

Tome su mano y bese su mejilla para que no se enojara. Mientras que en la otra tenia aferrada a mi hija que miraba todo con curiosidad.

Y a partir de ahora, comienzan los ultimos dias junto a ella. Pero yo me encargaria de hacerla feliz mientras este a mi lado.

* * *

**Rachel se ira a Londres o se quedara con su Rubia? Que pasara en estos 5 dias que les quedan juntas? **

**SALUDOS!**


	39. 5 Dias

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Haven't met to yet -Michael Buble

Capitulo 38: 5 dias.

Frannie se sento en uno de los sillones del departamento Quitt, mientras yo preparaba mi bolso.

-Por que tienen que darse una pausa? –Pregunto ella. Yo la mire y suspire. Me sente a su lado.

-No estoy preparada, ni mental ni fisicamente para tener una relacion a distancia, sabes? –Respondi. Y era cierto. –Ya lo he vivido, y es, según mi punto de vista, para nada agradable.

-Pero ustedes se aman. –Respondio ella infantilmente. Acaricie su barriga con dulzura.

-Lo se. –Dije. –Por eso mismo nos damos esta pausa. –Aclare. –Ella se ira 1 año. Son 4 meses de ensayos y preparativos, y 8 meses de funciones, por diferentes teatros de Londres.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Sabes lo dificil que es extrañar a la persona que amas, sin poder tocarla, sin poder besarla, sin poder verla a los ojos?... Es como si cada dia que pasas lejos, una parte de ti se va junto a ella. –Explique. –Y luego te desesperas, porque no sabes como esta, porque no te envio un mensaje de buenos dias, porque no se conecto por Skype, ¿Me estara olvidando?, ¿ Y si Conoce a otra persona y se olvida de mi?, ¿Me extraña?, ¿Y si le paso algo? –Continue. Suspire nuevamente y volvi a tomar aire. –Es horrible, y aunque no sea el fin del mundo, aquí –Señale mi pecho –Te sientes vacia. –Murmure con ojos cristalinos –Pero, sabes lo que mas duele de la distancia? Es que si la persona que amas tiene una pesimo dia, tu no estaras alli para ella, no podras abrazarla, hacerle una rica cena, mimarla durante largos tiempos y decirle "Hey, mañana sera otro dia", No podras quedarte dormida, abrazada a ella y no podras despertarla con un "Buenos dias".

-Quinn, solo es un año –Dijo ella. –Esos son pequeños detalles que el dia de mañana no tendran importancia.

-Si que lo tendran, Frann. –Respondi. –Porque al fin y al cabo, son esos pequeños detalles los que te hacen feliz. Son aquellos simples, pero significativos momentos en donde la abrazas luego de un largo dia de trabajo y le dices "He preparado una cena para ti" o le dices "Te amo" antes de irte a dormir. Dentro de ti, sientes como si les estuvieras fallando.–Explique. –Tal vez otros puedan manejarlo, pero yo no. No estoy preparada para eso. Y es injusto para ambas, y se que es egoista de mi parte pedirselo, pero no necesito pasar por esto otra vez. Y ella tampoco se lo merece. –Tome aire y retome mis actividades. –Necesita enfocarse en su obra y no creo que sea justo para ella tener su mente puesta en Estados Unidos. –Finalice cerrando mi bolso con ropa. Ya que dentro de una hora debia ir a buscar a Rachel, para poder pasar esos ultimos 5 dias juntas.

Frannie suspiro y asintio.

-Te comprendo. –Respondio colocando su mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Gracias. –Murmure. –No todos estan de acuerdo conmigo. –Agregue. –Pero se que es lo mas maduro que puedo hacer.

Ella asintio y se puso a comer un Sandwich que se habia preparado con anterioridad.

-La visitaras? –Pregunto ella de pronto.

-Deberia? –Pregunte confundida. –Crees que es normal que la visite cuando le he pedido una pausa? –Me rasque la nuca.

Ella giro los ojos.

-No lo se, Quinn –Respondio. –No entiendo esas situaciones de tiempos y espacios.

Levante mis hombros.

-Le preguntare a ella, a ver que opina. –Murmure. Me coloque mi chaqueta y tome los bolsos. –Dame las llaves de tu auto –Pedi. Ella me las tiro y yo las atrape en el aire. –Y procura no comerte mi refrigerador! –Agregue saliendo por la puerta principal.

Lo ultimo que escuche fue un "Vete al demonio, Fabray!"

* * *

-Hola, Srta Berry. –Salude con un beso en la comisura. Para luego tomar sus bolsos y colocarlos en la parte trasera del auto. –Su carruaje la espera. –Bromee. Le abri la puerta del copiloto y luego corri hacia el otro lado para subirme yo.

-Como estas? –Pregunto ella sonriendome dulcemente.

-Ahora, perfectamente. –Respondi, con la mirada hacia el frente, y poniendo en marcha el vehiculo. Ella beso mi mejilla. –Ajusta tu cinturon, Berry. Un largo viaje nos espera. –Dije encendiendo el reproductor de musica.

-Que tienes planeado para estos proximos 5 dias? –Pregunto curiosa.

Sonrei sinceramente. Aquí solo existia el "ahora". Preferiamos obviar el tema de Londres.

-Vivir la vida a puro estilo Faberry. –Respondi con naturalidad.

-Eso suena bien. –Dijo. Y luego comenzo a tararear la cancion que sonaba en ese momento.

Y asi pasamos en viaje, sin tensiones ni incomodidades. Sin dolor y tambien, sin pensar para nada en el "Mañana"

Cuando ingresamos a la cabaña, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Ya que todo estaba perfectamente decorado con petalos de rosas y velas aromaticas.

-Creo que Reagan merece un buen regalo de Navidad. –Murmure sonriendo.

Rachel se giro hacia mi y coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Yo tambien lo creo. –Susurro rozando su nariz con la mia.

Solte los bolsos para agarrar su cintura y acercarla hacia mi. La bese, pausadamente y con delicadeza. Eran de aquellos besos que demuestran mas que las palabras. De esos que dejaban al descubierto hasta tus sentimientos mas ocultos. Un beso de alma hacia alma.

Y cuando nos separamos, ambas agitadas y sonrojadas, ella me sonrio y yo no pude evitar corresponderle.

Su sonrisa de 1000 watts era lo me mas me gustaba. Iluminaba a cualquier cosa a su paso.

-Es solo un año. –Murmure.

-Lo siento. –Murmuro mirandome profundamente.

-Nunca te disculpes por esto, okay? –Respondi. –Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo, Berry. –Agregue tomandola en brazos. Realmente ella era bastante liviana. –Aun necesito de ti. –Susurre sensualmente.

-Y yo de ti. –Respondio comenzando a dejar besitos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Sin dudas, esa seria una de las noches mas largas y hermosas de mi vida.

* * *

Pero cuatro dias despues, luego de pasarlo increible, y solo saliendo de la cama para comer y bañarnos, llegaba el momento de partir nuevamente.

Con los bolsos listos y el ambiente tenso, solo faltaba un poco mas de una hora para volver hacia la realidad.

Tome la guitarra acustica que posaba sobre su atril en la sala y me la colgue al hombro.

-Ven conmigo, si voy a hacer esto, que no sea aqui. –Murmure con la voz neutra, conteniendo los sollozos que se asomaban por mi garganta.

Tome la mano de Rachel y caminamos en un silencio incomodo durante 10 minutos, por el bosque. Ibamos a nuestro lugar.

O deberia decir nuestro futuro ex lugar, al menos, y si la vida nos lo permite, nuestro futuro ex lugar solo por un tiempo.

Nos acercamos a las orillas del canal que desembocaba al lago, y tomamos asientos sobre un tronco caido.

-Antes de comenzar a decir lo que no quiero decir, quiero pedirte algo. –Susurre lo bastante fuerte como para que ella me oyera.

Levanto la mirada y mi corazon se estrujo al verla llorar.

-Que? –Pregunto con la voz rota. Seque sus lagrimas con mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas con dulzura.

-Concedeme una ultima cancion. –Dije colocando la guitarra sobre mis piernas.

-Siempre hay tiempo para una ultima cancion. –Respondio con una sonrisa triste.

Bese su mejilla y respire profundamente varias veces para no largarme a llorar en ese momento.

Y simplemente los acordes comenzaron a sonar...

**Yeah..**

**I hear you breathing in**

**Another day beings**

**The stars are falling out**

**My dreams are fading out,**

**Fading out.**

**I've keeping my eyes wide open**

**I've keeping my eyes wide open...**

-Vamos, Rach... canta conmigo. –La anime. Ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y su voz continuo con la siguiente parte.

**Oh.. Your love is a symphony**

**All around me**

**Running through me**

**Oh.. Your love is a melody**

**Underneath me**

**Running to me**

Sonrei, porque me percate de que nuestras voces se amoldaban a la perfeccion.

**Oh your love is a song**

**The dawn is fire bright**

**Against the city lights**

**The coulds are glowing now**

**The moon is blacking out,**

**Is blacking out..**

**I've keeping my mind wide open**

**I've keeping my mind wide open**

**Oh your love is a symphony **

**All around me**

**Running through me**

**Oh your love is a melody**

**Underneath me **

**Running to me**

Solo ella y yo, nada mas importaba, y nada mas se necesitaba.

**Oh your love is a song**

**Your love is a song**

**Your love is a song**

**Your love is a song**

**With my eyes wide open**

**I've got my eyes wide open**

**I've been keeping my hopes **

**Unbroken.**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Oh your love is a symphony**

**All around me **

**Running through me**

**Oh your love is a melody**

**Underneath me **

**Running to me**

**Your love is a song**

**Yeah yeah**

**Your love is my remedy**

**Oh your love is a song...**

Luego de rasguear el ultimo acorde, todo quedo en silencio.

-Creo que es hora de partir.–Murmure intentando ocultar las lagrimas. La abrace fuerte, como si mi vida dependiera de aquel acto fisico.

-Quinn, yo te... –Pero antes de que terminara la frase, coloque un dedo sobre sus labios.

Ella no podia decirme eso ahora.

-Shhh... no lo digas. –Suplique mirandola fijamente, mientras mis lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas.

-Por que no? –Pregunto con su vocecita de niña pequeña.

-Porque si me dices que me amas, justo ahora... ya no te dejare ir.

Ella guardo silencio, pero aun sus ojos estaban clavados en los mios, como si no existiera nada mas alla de eso.

-Esto... –me señalo y luego a ella –Nosotras, no tiene por que ser asi, Quinn. –Y yo solo Asenti de acuerdo con ella.

-Pero lo es. –Respondi mientras colocaba un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja. Carraspee un poco y baje la mirada. –Asi que ahora, tomaras tus cosas y tomaras ese avion, que te acercara a tus sueños. –Bese su frente. –Y cuando brilles en Londres, te juro por lo que mas amo, Rachel Berry, que no podre estar mas orgullosa de ti.

Rachel se acerco a mi y tomo mi rostro, para luego plantarme un hermoso beso de pelicula. De esos que quedan para la historia.

-Sigues siendo increible –Dijo ella con la voz inestable.

-Lo se. –Le regale una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Y aun eres engreida. –Volvio a decir.

-Lo se. –La bese otra vez.

-Y me sigues encantando. –Agrego sonriendo como boba.

-Creeme Berry... –Respondí –Lo sé.

* * *

Holaaaaaa! Espero que anden bien. Estoy realmente muy ansiosa, ya que falta muy poco para que esto termine. Asi que, nada, les mando un saludo. Tengan una buena semana. Ya saben, la cancion que sale aca, es Your Love is a Song de Switchfoot, que le da el nombre a esta historia. Sugiero que la escuchen.


	40. Adios

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Always –Bon Jovi.

Capitulo 39: Adios.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto de Nueva York, fue completamente silencioso.

Alli iban a estar todos nuestros amigos con las valijas de Rachel y sus pertenencias, ya que amablemente se encargaron de ahorrarle el trabajo a la pequeña diva.

Tambien, según Rach, iban a estar los Sres Berry para despedirla correctamente.

Luego de pasar el viaje en ese silencio desgarrador, estacione el vehiculo en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Es hora. –Murmure. Y ella solo asintio.

Con el boleto de avion y el pasaporte en mano, ambas nos adentramos en el edificio, con el corazon latiendo a mil.

A lo lejos pude divisar a todos los chicos. Y cuando nos acercamos, nos dedicaron una mirada triste.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar media hora antes de que llamaran para abordar.

Tome su mano y la sujete con fuerza.

-Solo es un tiempo? –Pregunte en un susurro. Ella asintio y me regalo una dulce sonrisa.

-Solo es un tiempo. –Respondio. –Cuando termine, prometo volver por ti... –Y esto ultimo me conmovio demasiado. Pero me obligue a aguantar las lagrimas.

Aunque costo mucho mas contenerme cuando oi aquel "Pasajeros con destino a Londres..." Por el parlante.

-Es hora. –Murmuro ella. Y fue abrazando muy fuerte a todos, uno por uno. Luego de despedirse de sus padres, seguia yo.

-Te veo dentro de un año, Berry. –Dije con las lagrimas llenando mis ojos, y nublandome un poco la vista. –Patea traseros en Londres. –La abrace y ella solto una carcajada entre lagrimas. –Cuidate como yo lo haria, si? –Bese ambas mejillas y luego su frente.

-Te extrañare.

-Brilla solo como tu sabes hacerlo, y si no te sientes a gusto, recuerda que aquí tienes a tu rubia de ojos verdes. –Bese sus labios dulcemente.

-Quinn yo te... –La hice callar con un beso.

-Lo se. –Dije. –Yo tambien. –Ella me beso a mi esta vez. –Ahora vete antes de que te secuestre... –Bromee. Ella me sonrio y tomo su bolso de mano. –Volveras? –Esa pregunta salio inconscientemente de mis labios.

-Volvere. –Respondio sonriendo sinceramente.

-Lo juras?

-Lo juro.

-Por la garrita? –Pregunte infantilmente. Ella rio.

-Por la garrita. –Respondio nuevamente. Y ambas entrelazamos nuestros dedos, sellando la promesa.

Y luego se alejo caminando a paso lento y pausado. Desapareciendo por la puerta de embarque.

Solte un largo suspiro y me permiti llorar.

Pronto senti unos reconfortantes brazos rodeandome. Eran los de Santana.

Y solloce. Me derrumbe alli. Todas mis fortalezas se fueron junto a ella.

-Shhhhh... –Ella acaricio mi espalda y yo intente calmarme un poco. –Todo estara bien, Quinnie. Ella volvera.

Asenti y deshice el abrazo cuando me pude tranquilizar un poco mas.

Seque mis lagrimas y suspire.

-Quinn? –Una voz gruesa se escucho de espaldas a mi.

Me gire. Y frunci el ceño.

-Que necesita, Señor Hiram? –Pregunte confundida.

-Puedo hablar contigo en privado? –Sugirio el. Y yo asenti friamente. Nos alejamos un poco del grupo.

-Que necesita?

-Te juzgue mal. –Murmuro. Y yo gire los ojos.

-No me diga.. –Ironice.

-Y quiero pedirte disculpas. –Dijo seriamente. –Se que fui un imbecil, pero tenia que asegurarme de que de verdad la amas...

Asenti.

-Esta bien, Sr. Berry. –Respondi levantando los hombros. –Acepto sus disculpas.

El me sonrio.

Y ambos guardamos silencio durante unos minutos.

-Sabes? Me di cuenta que realmente la amas por lo que hiciste por ella. –Explico mirando hacia mi grupo de amigos. –Cuando uno ama a una persona, deja que esta sea libre. Deja que haga su camino. Y cuando ese amor es reciproco, aquel quien es liberado, vuelve buscando ser libre a la par con aquel que le dio esa libertad... –Continuo explicando con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –Hiciste lo correcto al dejar que se vaya. Si vuelve, ya no se ira nunca de tu lado.

-Ojala no se equivoque, Señor berry. –Respondi en un suspiro. –Me ire a casa a dormir un rato. –Extendi mi mano hacia el. –Cualquier cosa, si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme. –El acepto el gesto y estrecho nuestras manos con firmeza pero a la vez con respeto.

-Cuidate, Quinn. –Respondio.

Camine hacia la salida y me subi al auto de Frann. Todavia faltaban muchas cosas por hablar y aclarar con Hiram, pero lo que habia sucedido recien, es un gran paso.

"Si... ojala no se equivoque, señor Berry." Pense mientras ponia en marcha el vehiculo.

* * *

Me tire en mi enorme y confortable cama, soltando un largo y cansado suspiro.

Y minutos despues Santana aparece con dos botellas en la mano.

-Que diablos haces aquí? –Pregunte sorprendida.

-Bueno... te vi mal y pense "Hey, Quinnie se animaria un poco con un dia al mas puro estilo Quinntana..." Britt tenia clases de Danza, asi que me dio la llave. –Explico tirandose junto a mi. –Eso si, no tendremos sexo, a no ser que sea un trio en donde Britt y tu esten de acuerdo... Pero hoy no. Solo beber y ser miserables juntas. –Acoto con complicidad. Levante una ceja.

-Tu no eres miserable... –Dije. –Estas a punto de casarte con el amor de tu vida...

-Quinn, cuando tu eres miserable, yo traere las botellas para que te embriagues hasta perder la consciencia, mientras yo te cuido la espalda. –Explico solemnemente. Solte una risita ahogada. –Tu miseria, siempre sera nuestra miseria. –Finalizo dandome un codazo en las costillas, mientras abria una de las botellas. –Bourbon para ti, rubia sexy hueca.

-Gracias. –Acepte la botella para hacer los honores de dar el primer trago. Y asi fue. Un buen trago.

-Wooooah... Tranquila, Fabray. Deja algo para el resto.

-Lo necesitaba. –Admiti. Y ella asintio.

-Todas estas ultimas cosas pasaron tan rapido, que no entendi ni la mitad de las cosas que sucedieron. –Musito, para luego sacarme la botella de la mano y tomar.

-Dimelo a mi, San. –Murmure mirando hacia el techo. –Aun no logro reaccionar.

-Por que la dejaste ir? –Pregunto ella. No era un reproche, no era una acusacion. Era una simple y sincera pregunta.

¿Por qué?

* * *

**Flashback**

_Luego de aquella discusion y algo de sexo en la biblioteca de la mansion Fabray, Rachel y yo nos acostamos en el sofa para pasar nuestra ultima noche en Lima juntas._

_Desperte un par de horas mas tarde, ya si poder contener el remolino se sentimientos y pensamientos que atosigaban mi mente. _

_Habia algo que deberia hacer antes de que el sol salga._

_Necesitaba hacerlo._

_Lentamente, me separe del cuerpo de Rachel, que posaba junto al mio, hundida en el mas profundo de los sueños. Y Sin despertarla, logre salir del sofa y colocarme las botas, junto con mi tapado de gabardina._

_Tome las llaves y antes de salir, bese su frente con mucho amor._

_Sali silenciosamente de la casa y camine por la fria madrugada de Lima directo hacia un lugar muy especial para mi corazon._

_La gran entrada al cementerio del pueblo se alzaba ante mis ojos. Y como lo supuse, estaba cerrado._

_Asi que simplemente salte los muros, con agilidad, que limitaban aquella propiedad._

_Y camine con tranquilidad y paso seguro hacia una lapida demasiado conocida para mi._

_"Fin Hudson. Amado Hijo, hermano y amigo..." Logre leer. Ya que la poca luz del lugar no me lo hacia tan facil._

_-Hey, dude. –Salude sentandome frente al pedazo de marmol. –Te he extrañado. Espero que tu estes bien... aunque no se realmente donde estas. –Murmure. –Si realmente existe un cielo, probablemente estes muy comodo tocando tu bateria sobre una nube... –Solte un suspiro largo y sonrei ante esa idea. –Se que hace bastante no vengo a verte, Finn. Y la verdad, no hay excusa que valga... Absolutamente todo es mas dificil desde que te fuiste. Simplemente, estamos intentando seguir adelante... y vaya que he conseguido a alguien que me ayude en eso, eh?... Nuestra chica es maravillosa. De verdad. Tu debes saberlo mas que nadie. Y ahora con toda esta situacion, no se que hacer realmente... Asi que he venido a que me ilumines de alguna forma. Deberia dejarla? Deberia atarla a mi? Deberia mantener una relacion a distancia? –Suspire nuevamente. –No lo se. Sigo siendo una imbecil con respecto a tomar decisiones, no? _

_-Liberala.–Murmuro alguien detrás de mi. Y me congele del susto._

_-Con un demonio, Puckerman! –Exclame asustada. –Que diablos te pasa?! _

_El se rio con ganas. _

_-Lo siento sexy mamá, pero no fue mi intencion._

_-Como se te ocurre hacer algo asi? Y mas en un cementerio!... Y de noche! –Me queje. El levanto las manos, en rendicion._

_-Lo siento, de verdad. –Respondio mas serio._

_-Que haces aquí, Puck? –Pregunte. El miro la lapida, con nostalgia._

_-Es mi ultima noche aquí, y he venido a compartir un trago con mi mejor amigo.–Comenzo a decir mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de Whisky del interior de su chaqueta de cuero. –Pero es curioso que estes aquí, al menos podre compartirlo contigo y no tomar solo. –Agrego mirandome. Tome la botella y la destape dandole un trago, para luego pasarselo a Puck. –Esa es mi chica._

_Sonrei. El se sento junto a mi y ambos miramos en direccion a la lapida._

_-Creo que estoy perdida. –Murmure. –Me siento tan confundida. _

_-Santana me ha contado la situacion reciente. –Dijo el levantando los hombros. –Puedo darte un consejo?_

_-Como mi ex o como mi amigo?_

_-Como ambos. –Respondio. Asenti lentamente y abrace mis piernas pegandolas a mi pecho, y apoyando mi menton sobre ellas. –Recuerdas como termino lo nuestro la ultima vez que lo intentamos? _

_-Si. Tu me llamaste por telefono desde la fuerzas armadas, diciendo que lo nuestro no funcionaba y que lo principal que tu buscabas para mi, era mi felicidad. Que me amas y que siempre estaras para mi, no importa que. –Dije evocando esos momentos con una sonrisa._

_-No creo que nuestra situacion sea igual a esta, pero tienen dos cosas en comun. –Explico. –La distancia y el amor. Nosotros nos amabamos Q. En diferentes formas e intensidades, pero era amor. –Continuaba hablando. –Yo sabia que si seguiamos asi, solo ibamos a dañarnos mas de lo que ambos estabamos... Y por eso te di esa libertad. Pensando en que si lo nuestro realmente era amor la vida se encargaria de volver a unirnos. Y si no lo era... –El levanto los hombros. –Mejor para nosotros. Buscariamos felicidad en otros y listo. Y asi paso. Tu ahora eres feliz y yo soy feliz, aunque no estemos juntos... Y siempre me digo a mi mismo que hice lo correcto. _

_Sonrei._

_-Gracias, Puck. –Murmure apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. –A veces si piensas –Bromee levantandome y sacudiendo la tierra de mis ropas. –Muy bien, hombres de mi vida... me despido y los dejare solos, para que hablen cosas de hombres. Te veo luego, Puck. –Bese su mejilla. Y luego acaricie la lapida con ternura. –Adios, Finn._

_Y asi, me aleje, dejando a mis espaldas a mi ex novio, y al recuerdo de mi otro ex novio, para volver a casa y descansar un par de horas mas junto a mi chica de ojos marrones._

**Fin de Flashback**

* * *

-Oh dios... –Santana se golpeo la frente. –Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hicieras caso a Puckerman! Y peor aun... A Puckerman con una botella de whisky!

Frunci el ceño.

-Crees que hice mal? –Pregunte. –Porque ya van cuatro personas que estan de acuerdo conmigo.

-Quienes? –Pregunto

-Frannie, Reagan, Puckerman y Hiram. –Respondi contandolos con los dedos de mi mano.

-Hiram? Hiram Berry? –Dijo incredula. –Que? No te odiaba?

-Acaso eso importa ahora? –Rebati exasperada. –Simplemente hice lo que crei que era correcto y para lo que estaba preparada, si? No me hagas pensarlo... Porque dudare y enviare todo al diablo.

-No digo que este mal. –Respondio colocando su mano sobre mi brazo. –Yo ya lo he hecho con Britt luego de la graduacion, recuerdas? Solo pienso que... no se, es solo un año, Quinn. Y tu tienes tanto dinero que puedes viajar alli cuando quieras. Tenias mas opciones. –Explico.

Y antes que pudiera contestar, mi celular suena. Cuando miro la pantalla, mi corazon comenzo a latir descontroladamente.

**"Llamada entrante de Rachel Berry."**


	41. You Found Me

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pretenecen

I gotta find you – Joe Jonas

Capitulo 40: You Found Me

-La pregunta que debes hacerte es... ¿Estas segura de tu decision? –Pregunto la latina, mientras yo miraba la pantalla de mi celular.

Si, estoy segura.

No, no lo estoy.

Que si

Que no

Arrrrrgggggggggh

Negue.

-Ya no estoy segura de nada. –Respondi sinceramente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Y lo siguiente que senti fue como su mano impactaba contra mi mejilla. Muy fuerte. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Reacciona de una maldita vez, Fabray! –Dijo, señalando el telefono. –Contesta!

Fue algo mecanico. Pulse "Aceptar" y coloque el celular en mi oreja.

-Rachel?

-Quinn... Hola. –Saludo algo insegura.

-No... No deberias estar volando? –Pregunte confusa.

-Hubo un aterrizaje de emergencia por una alerta de tornados... –Explico. –Asi que ahora no estoy segura en donde me encuentro... Pero... Lo que sucedió me hizo pensar que esto sea una señal divina para que no me vaya. Y... –Solto un suspiro. –Tu... estas segura de lo que me dijiste? Quieres un tiempo?

Trague saliva.

-Ya no estoy segura de nada. –Respondi sinceramente. –Quiero... Quiero pedirte disculpas, porque realmente me estoy comportanto como solia hacerlo antes... con egoismo producto del miedo. Yo... yo no quiero salir lastimada, Rach. Y pedirte eso fue la salida mas facil que vi. –Agregue. –Y me odio... Me odio por no ser capaz de cambiar, de ser diferente... de dejar mis miedos de lado. Me odio porque te hago sufrir sin quererlo. Me odio porque no puedo evitar tomar el camino facil cuando se que nada lo es. Me odio demasiado porque no puedo dejarte ir. Y lo siento... lo siento tanto, Rachel. –Dije conteniendo el llanto. –Si quieres que sigamos siento una pareja, entonces lo seremos. Sere tu novia, tu amiga, tu amante... Lo que quieras. Porque te amo.

-Estas ebria? –Pregunto entre divertida y emocionada.

-Tal vez. –Respondi soltando una risita. –Y si tengo que viajar cada semana a Londres solo para verte unas horas, lo hare... No me importa. Porque si esto no es amor, entonces no se que es...

-Eres... realmente adorable.

-Te amo tanto, Rach. –Murmure en un suspiro.

-Lo se, cariño... Yo tambien te amo, un monton.

Sonrei embobada.

-Anda, toma ese avion. –Dije. –Te vere en 1 semana.

-Tan pronto?

-Santana ya esta reservando los vuelos. –Respondi mientras miraba a mi amiga que seguia comprando los boletos por internet.

-Eso es genial.

-Patea traseros en Londres. –Dije. –Que en una semana los patearemos juntas.

-Adios, cariño.

-Buen viaje, morena.

Cuando la comunicación finalizo, observe a Santana.

-Gracias.. –La abrace.

-Por golpearte? Lo puedo hacer de nuevo, si lo deseas. –Respondio en tono sarcastico. Negue y sonrei.

-Por ser mi cable a tierra.

-Sabes cual es la mejor parte? –La cuestione con la mirada. –Que la enana volvera el dia de mi boda.

-En serio?

-Sip, estuve hablando con Britt y ninguna de las dos queremos hacerlo sin que el Hobbit este presente. –Explico mientras volvia a recostarse a mi lado. –Tenias miedo, verdad?

Asenti, mirando al techo.

-No puedo evitar pensar que estoy atando a Rachel. Es esa sensacion que ha estado alli durante todo este tiempo, desde el principio. –Explique.

-Yo... entiendo muy poco de psicologia, pero... Creo que es normal que sientas eso. –Dijo tranquilamente. –Quiero decir, has pasado toda tu vida siendo rechazada por todos... Russel, Judy, todos tus novios, Shelby, Y hasta tu propia hija, que lloraba a mares cuando la tenias en brazos... Eso, supongo que te ha hecho pensar que nadie quiere estar a tu lado seriamente. Y luego, llega Rachel y revoluciona completamente tu mundo, no se despega de ti y esta dispuesta a todo junto a ti. –Continuaba explicando. –No te culpo por que dudes o temas, solo digo que vayas haciendote la idea de que tendras que soportar a la enana por el resto de tu vida.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Y tenia razon.

-San?

-Si?

-Gracias. –Murmure mientras tomaba su mano.

-Tu y tu bipolaridad acabaran conmigo, Fabray.

* * *

**Una semana despues**

La semana habia pasado rapido, y yo ya habia arribado a Londres desde hace un par de horas. No le habia dicho nada a Rachel, ya que queria que fuese una sorpresa.

Según lo que ella me habia dicho, era que habia logrado conseguir un trabajo en una pequeña cafeteria a medio tiempo, para no aburrirse en su departamento.

Asi que me dirigi hacia el local, que yo por suerte ya conocia, gracias a mis diversos viajes junto a mi padre, y ocupe la mesa mas alejada de todas. Todo con discrecion, ya que no queria que Rachel me viera.

Acomode mi gorra de baseball y cubri mi rostro con la carta del menú.

Varios minutos despues, note como una muchacha con uniforme se colocaba en frente mio. Reconoci su aroma. Era ella.

-Buenas tardes, que va a ordenar? –Pregunto ella, y de reojo pude percatarme de que su mirada estaba clavada en su libretita. Aleje la carta de mi rostro y la coloque sobre la mesa, pero ella aun tenia su mirada en el anotador.

Sonrei con dulzura admirando su ceño fruncido.

-A ti. –Respondi tranquilamente. Y ella logro procesar la idea varios segundos despues y se digno a mirarme.

-Oh por dios... Quinn! –Y creo que la libretita fue a parar en algun rincon de la cafeteria. Ya que Rachel la revoleo por los aires y se tiro a mis brazos. –Eres tu.

-Si... estoy aquí. –Susurre mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. –Te extrañe, mi vida.

Cuando nos separamos, la bese con dulzura.

-He estado preocupada por ti durante todo el dia, ya que no me avisaste que tu avion habia aterrizado. –Dijo con cierto reproche. Sonrei.

-Lo siento por eso. –Dije con algo de culpabilidad. –Queria darte una sorpresa.

Acaricio mi mejilla y coloco un mechon de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Es hermoso verte.

-Lo mismo digo. –Respondi. –A que hora terminas el turno?

-En 30 minutos. –Dijo. –Quieres algo?

-A ti... –Susurre sensualmente, logrando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco. –Ah y si quieres agregar hot cakes y un latte, seria asombroso.

-Idiota. –Murmuro, pero con una sonrisa delatora. –Ahora te lo traigo.

-Puedes traermelo con poca ropa encima? –Bromee. Y ella golpeo mi brazo. –Auch! Lo siento... Anda, aquí te espero.

Y media hora despues de espera, miradas complices y hot cakes con latte, ambas salimos caminando de la cafeteria, hacia el nuevo departamento de ella. Tomadas de la mano y disfruntando de mutua compañía.

-Por cuanto tiempo te quedas? –Pregunto ella de pronto. Suspire.

-Solo este fin de semana. –Respondi. –El lunes tengo que estar en NY para reunirme con Artie y ver el local donde pondremos la galeria. Y ademas tengo que ir a buscar a Beth para pasar un par de dias juntas antes de que se vaya a un campamento de Scouts.

Ambas nos detuvimos frente a un gran edificio y entramos, para luego tomar el ascensor y llegar hasta el piso indicado.

-Como va la vida londinense? –Pregunte mientras nos adentrabamos en el departamento. Muy bonito, y bien decorado. Un salon, la cocina, una habitacion y un baño. Bastante simple, pero suficiente como para una persona.

-Bastante tranquila, el lunes comenzaran con los ensayos y he aprovechado esta semana para adaptarme a el lugar. –Explico. –Sin embargo, lo encuentro solitario. –La abrace por la espalda y ella giro su rostro hacia atrás para poder mirarme. La bese dulcemente, y ella giro completamente hacia mi, colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Coloque mis manos sobre sus caderas y la aprete contra mi. –Quieres un poco de vino?

-Que sea blanco. –Dije caminando junto a ella, hacia la espaciosa cocina, con una barra americana en el centro. Ella saco dos copas y luego me tendio la botella de vino para que la destapara. Cuando lo hice, servi ambas copas y le tendi una con delicadeza.

-Tenemos 2 dias para recorrer la ciudad. –Dijo ella. Negue, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo, dejando que el liquido reorriera mi garganta. Y solte un suspiro de satisfaccion.

-Tenemos 2 dias para no salir de este departamento.

-Pero... Quinn, estamos en Londres! –Exclamo.

-Lo se. Y ya conoci Londres. –Respondi divertida. –Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, mirando una pelicula, abrazadas, cocinando, bailando, tomando una ducha... haciendo el amor... lo que sea. Pero no quiero perder mi tiempo observando lugares atractivos cuando lo mas atractivo de todo maldito Londres esta junto a mi tomando vino. –Le guiñe un ojo.

-Tu ganas. –Dijo chocando su copa contra la mia.

-Que gane?

-Lo veras mas tarde. –Susurro en mi oreja con voz ronca, para luego deposutar un humedo beso en mi cuello.

-Berry...

-Mmmhhm?

-Creo que... Necesito una ducha –Dije. –Vienes?

-¿Como decirte que no?

Y aunque faltaban muchas cosas por hablar con ella, habria tiempo para eso mas tarde.

* * *

**Falta muy poco!**


	42. Hablemos

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Bueno, estamos llegando al final de este viaje. Lo cual quiero aclarar un par de cosas.

Lo primero, ya aclare que esta historia va a tener 2 finales. Entonces, mi aclaracion va a que ninguno de los dos finales estan relacionados entre si, es decir que mi final "feliz" es lo que a mi me hubiese encantado que sucediera. Y el final "Real" es lo que realmente sucedió. Y los publicare en ese orden, asi les doy la posibilidad de, a las que prefieren el "feliz", puedan dejar de leer la historia alli, y asi no toparse con el "real".

Segundo, quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes que siguio la historia, a las que se enojaron, a las que lo odiaron, a las que les encanto, a las que solo leen, a las que opinan en las RW, a las que le dieron fav... en fin, si llegaste hasta aca, y en este momento estas leyendo esto, solo quiero decirte lo siguiente: Gracias.

Y lo tercero y ultimo, este cuenta como anteultimo capitulo. El proximo sera uno de los finales.

Que lo disfruten.

Proud Mary – Creedence Clearwater Revival

Capitulo 41: Hablemos.

Acaricie el hombro desnudo de Rachel y le sonrei con dulzura. Ambas estabamos tiradas en la cama con nada de ropa, y solo una sabana blanca sobre nosotras.

Ella me imito y acaricio con su dedo indice, mi clavicula descubierta.

-Te extrañe. –Murmure. Ella sonrio y asintio. En aquel gesto senti que ella tambien me habia extrañado. –Quieres hablar?

-Si... Hablemos. –Respondio, aunque sin perder esa sonrisita dulce.

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirte discupas. –Dije seriamente. –Actue como una cobarde.

-Tenias miedo, verdad? –Pregunto, acariciando mi mejilla. Asenti lentamente, perdiendome por unos segundos en esos ojos chocolate

-Aun lo tengo, sabes? –Dije, soltando un suspiro. –Temo perderte... Temo terriblemente a que alguien me quiera de verdad. –Explique. –Contigo todo es nuevo. Realmente nunca me senti preparada para que alguien me ame.

-Por que dices eso? –Fruncio el ceño.

-Lo hable con Santana. Y ella llego a la conclusion de que al ser toda mi vida rechazada por todos, ahora temo a salir lastimada nuevamente. –Explique, mirando hacia el techo. –Y creo que tiene razon.

Ella se quedo en silencio, meditando lo que le dije.

-Yo te amo de verdad, lo sabes no?

Sonrei.

-Lo se. –Respondi. –Y yo te amo a ti. Y se que soy una idiota a tiempo completo... asi que te pido perdon por todo.

-No necesitas excusarte. Lo entiendo, se como te sientes. –Dijo ella. –Pero solo te pido que hables conmigo cuando te sientas asi. –Acaricio mi brazo. –Y juntas lo solucionaremos, si?

Asenti.

-Prometido, Rach. –Bese sus labios dulcemente. –Estamos bien? –Solo pregunte para asegurarme. Ella sonrio y se coloco encima mio, con una sonrisa picara.

-Estamos perfectamente bien.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y nuestra relacion iba bien. Normal. Con altos y bajos. Como una pareja.

Y aunque ella se encontraba con mucho ensayo ultimamente, y estaba muy ocupada, yo me esforzaba por estar ahí para ella en caso de que me necesitara. Intentaba hacer las cosas bien. No queria volver a fallar con alguna idiotez.

Yo realmente, cuando no estaba en Londres, me ocupaba de Beth e intentaba distraerme con el trabajo en la galeria.

Cada dos semanas iba a verla, y pasaba un fin de semana con ella. Me sentia bien, segura. Sentia que por una vez en mi vida todo iba marchando bien, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Llego el dia del estreno de la Obra de Rachel, y yo, obviamente no podia faltar.

Asi que luego de haberle mandado un enorme ramo de gardenias a su camerino, con una dulce nota que decia "Rompete una pierna, Cariño". Me sente en primera fila y espere nerviosa, junto con Kurt, las Brittana y mis suegros (con quien las relaciones mejoraron atravezando limites insospechados), a que la gran funcion comenzara.

-Crees que se le subiran los humos? –Pregunto Santana. Y yo frunci el ceño. –No me mires asi, se que tiene talento, pero aunque la adoro, la ultima vez no soporte sus ataques de diva con Funny Girl.

-Ella esta rodeada de gente que le hara ver la realidad y la mantendra con los pies en la tierra. –Respondi tomando su mano. –No te preocupes. Como ultima opcion tenemos tus bofetadas. –Bromee.

Pero no pudo responderme, porque las luces bajaron, señal de que el show estaba por comenzar.

Y yo simplemente, me dedique a estar atenta, hipnotizada por toda la obra y el trabajo en general, pero mucho mas, cautivada por todo lo que Rachel hacia, decia y se desenvolvia. Con clase, soltura y delicadeza, digna de reyes. Pero dulce, carismatica y a la vez avasallante.

Su voz, su sonrisa, y todo en ella logro captar, no solo mi atencion, sino la del publico entero.

Rachel estaba hacha para los escenarios. Y todos sabiamos que "La Bella y la Bestia" solo iba a ser un escalon de muchos, cuesta arriba, hacia el estrellato.

-Realmente lo hiciste, morena. –Murmure, mientras me levantaba para aplaudirla cuando la obra llego a su fin.

Cuando volvimos al departamento de Rachel, todos nos dispusimos a celebrar, destapando champaña, vinos y todo tipo de licores. Santana, Britt, Kurt, Rachel, Hiram y Leroy comentaban animadamente sobre la obra y la noche en general.

-Propongo un brindis. –Dije llamando la atencion de todos, con una sonrisa. –Todos en la vida luchamos por nuestros sueños y conviciones. –Empece. –Y cumplirlos nos llena el alma de felicidad, pero Rachel, creeme cuando te digo que es mucho mas gratificante ver a la persona que amas, llegar hasta lo mas alto. Esta noche vivi eso. Y aunque se que aun falta mucho, es un gran paso para ti. Verte brillar, verte adueñarte de ese escenario, me hizo infinitamente feliz... Porque se que a ti te hace feliz. Brindo por ti. Por esta noche y por todo el camino que aun te falta recorrer para brillar mucho mas. Te amo. –Murmure estas ultimas dos palabras y lleve la copa de vino a mis labios. Mientras el resto decia un "Salud" a coro y bebian de sus respectivas copas.

-Cursi Fabray! –Exclamo la latina, de forma burlona.

La diva solo me sonrio y vi que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas.

La abrace fuerte y bese su mejilla con mucha ternura.

* * *

Varias semanas despues

-Artie, que diablos le sucedió a la pared? –Pregunte divertida. Observando lo que parecia ser un dibujo de estrellas y una luna sonriente.

Ambos nos encontrabamos en la galeria de arte. A solo un par de horas de su apertura.

-Oh eso...pues.. –Se rasco la nuca, algo inquieto. –Beth queria probar su nuevos crayones.

Gire los ojos y solte una risita.

Me gire hacia Beth, que se escondia detrás de las piernas de una muy embarazada Frannie.

-Beth... –La llame. Pero ella no respondio. –Vamos, cariño, no estas en problemas. Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa.

Ella me miro, algo culpable y timida. Pero con una sonrisa traviesa. Muy a lo Puckerman.

-Si, Mami Quinn?

-Como quieres llamarle a tu obra de arte?

-Mmmm... –Coloco su dedo sobre su barbilla en un gesto pensativo. Y me derreti. –"Beth es la mejor."

Frannie solto una carcajada y yo me gire hacia Artie.

-Amigo, podrias traerme un marco sin fondo para encuadrar el dibujo? –El asintio y se fue. –Frannie, Imprime "Beth es la mejor –By Beth Corcoran Fabray Puckerman." En forma de cartel.–Ella me miro divertida y luego asintio, girandose hacia la administracion, donde se encontraban las computadoras. Tome a Beth en mis brazos y juntas dimos un vistazo a todas las exposiciones que se presentarian esta noche.

-Crees que a las personas les gustara mi dibujo? –Pregunto jugando con sus manitos. Asenti sin dudarlo.

-Claro que si. –Respondi. –Sera la atraccion principal de la noche.

-Te quiero, mami Quinn. –Murmuro con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña. –Respondi mientras observaba como Artie colocaba el marco alrededor del dibujo.

Mi celular comenzo a sonar y yo deposite a Beth en el piso para poder atender mas comoda.

Era Rachel.

-Hey, Rach. –Salude alegremente. –Disculpa si no te he llamado hoy, pero es que estamos ultimando detalles para la apertura. –Explique.

-Eso es genial, Quinn. –Solto un suspiro. –Realmente lamento no poder ir y estar alli contigo.

-Rach, no importa. –Respondi genuinamente. –Admito que me encantaria que estuvieras aquí, pero se que no puedes, y lo entiendo. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero deberia estar ahí, como tu estuviste aquí en mi momento. –Rezongo.

-Shhh... No es una obligacion, sabes? Se que es dificil. Pero no importa. Y sabes por que?... Porque se que me estas apoyando desde ahí. Y eso es suficiente para mi.

-Eres increible. –Murmuro en un suspiro.

-Lo se.

-Y una engreida.

-Lo se. –Respondi.

-Y me encantas. –Sonrei. Esta conversacion siempre fue una broma que yo adoraba.

-Lo se, cariño.

-Buena suerte en tu noche. –Dijo sinceramente.

-Te amo, Rachel. –Susurre.

-Adios, Quinn. –Y cuando la llamada finalizo, sonrei feliz.

Una vez, lei una frase de no recuerdo quien, que decia "La felicidad no es un lugar, sino la forma de viaje que eliges para llegar a él." Y en ese momento no podria estar mar de acuerdo.

El simple hecho de ver a mi hija dentro de mi vida, junto a mi madre, a mi hermana y mi futuro sobrino, a Reagan, a las Brittana, a Puck, a Kurt, a Artie... A Rachel. Ver todo mi trabajo, mis sueños hechos realidad, ver una vida concreta y completa me hace pensar que los altos y bajos que hay en la vida, dependen de la perspectiva que yo quiera darle y de cuantas ganas tenga de llegar hasta el final. De cuanta millas camine, teniendo en cuenta de que se empieza con un solo paso. Depende de si viajo con equipaje ligero y de la compañía que tenga a mi lado.

¿Qué si soy feliz, entonces?

Hoy se puede decir que si.


	43. Songbird

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Bueno, este es, lo que muchas esperaban, el final feliz. Asi que quiero darle las gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y toda la buena onda de siempre. La verdad no se si esta a la altura o si supera sus expectativas, pero lo que escribi, es lo mas fiel que puede haber en lo relacionado a la linea de la historia y a la trama en si. Asi que por eso estoy muy conforme con el resultado.

Les voy a dar la despedida al final del cap (a las que dejaran de leer despues de este cierre)

You –Switchfoot.

Capitulo 42: Songbird.

Hoy, un año despues de que mi morena se despidio de mi en ese aeropuerto. Hoy, Dia de la boda Brittana.

El tiempo paso bastante rapido. Las cosas seguian marchando bien. Mi familia, feliz con el nuevo integrante, el pequeño Paul, Hijo de Frannie y, su madre adoptiva, Reagan. ¿Genial, no?

A pesar de que Reagan se comio muchas burlas por mi parte y por parte de Santana decidio dar un gran paso. Y al final nadie se sorprendio cuando anunciaron que estaban juntas.

Mi madre estaba feliz, y yo tambien, malcriando al hombrecito de la familia. Beth estaba mas entuciasmada en cuanto a cuidar a su nuevo primo. Y hasta le agradaba cambiarle los pañales.

En cuanto a mi trabajo, todo iba sobre ruedas. Muchos compraban el material que se exponia, nuevos artistas salian a la luz y Artie, mi fiel amigo, estaba logrando escalar en los puestos de Director y productor de cine.

Shelby, Puck y yo manteniamos una buena y sana relacion por el bien de Beth. Y todos estabamos en paz.

En cuanto a Kurt, habia logrado lanzarse como diseñador independiente y poco a poco se iba haciendo reconocido.

Las Brittana era otro asunto, siempre desparramando amor y arcoiris con unicornios por todos lados, aunque Santana lo negara y amenazara a cualquiera que osaba hacer un comentario al respecto de sus cursilarias.

Y hoy era un dia muy importante para ella, por ende, para mi tambien. Mis chicas se iban a casar. Y yo no podria estar mas orgullosa de ello.

Yo habia ofrecido la casa del lago, para llevar a cabo la boda, y ellas no pudieron negarse. Estaban felices y Artie, se habia encargado de toda la decoracion y ambientacion. El altar junto al lago, sillas blancas, cesped bien cuidado, lleno de flores y telas blancas. Ademas, sin mencionar los patos blancos que nadaban de aquí para alla en el agua (lo cual hacia muy feliz a Britt).

Todo el Glee club se presento. E incluso, la abuela de Santana. Si, fue obra de la coach Sue y mia. Ya que ambas eramos sumamente perseverantes y persuasivas. Santana lo agradecio enormemente y no cabia de felicidad, aunque solo haya pronunciado un "Gracias, Fabray" en español.

Camine nerviosamente por mi habitacion en la cabaña, esperando a Rachel, que solo hace unas horas habia llegado de Londres. Feliz de haber completado semejante experiencia y de haberse ganado un lugar en Broadway luego de haber deslumbrado en las marquesinas londinenses.

-Tranquila, Quinn. –Dijo Frannie, ya con su vestido puesto, mientras acunaba en sus brazos al pequeño Paul, que vestia un pequeño esmoquin. –Ya llegara.

Tome a Paul en mis brazos y lo acune con ternura.

-Es que aun no hemos preparado la cancion que le regalaremos en la recepcion a las chicas. –Respondi. –Y... bueno, la extraño demasiado. –Admiti sonrojada, pero aun con la vista clavada en mi sobrino.

-Yo mas que nadie he sido testigo de cuanto la extrañas, y me pone muy feliz que todo vuelva a ser como antes. –Comento con una sonrisa genuina.

-No sera todo como antes, Frann... Sera mucho mejor. –Sonrei.

Ella me escruto con la mirada. Fijamente.

-Tu estas planeando algo. –Dijo finalmente. Trague saliva.

-Bueno...yo... –Pero cuando iba a seguir hablando, la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a una morena bajita, con una sonrisa de un millon de Watts. Y perdi totalmente le hilo de la conversacion que mantenia con mi hermana. La morena se encontraba con un impresionante vestido de color rosa palido con detalles plateados en la cintura. –Hey tu... –Salude alegremente. Ella dejo la pequeña maleta a un lado y se acerco hacia mi, que aun mantenia a Paul en mis brazos.

-Hey tu.. –Saludo de vuelta, regalandome un dulce y prolongado beso, que fue interrumpido por un quejido de Paul reclamando antencion. –Para ti tambien hay, guapo. –Dijo ella relagandole un beso en la frente una caricia en la mejilla.

-Tan rapido me cambias? –Pregunte divertida.

-Que puedo decir?... Es un Fabray. –Levanto los hombros y abrazo a Frannie dulcemente. –Hola Frann.

-Que suerte que llegaste, Quinn iba a traspasar el piso si seguia paseandose por todos lados a tu espera. –Bromeo, tomando en brazos a su hijo. Y saliendo de la habitacion, seguramente buscando a Reagan.

Rachel rio divertida y se colgo de mi cuello. Juntas nos envolvimos en un dulce y apretado abrazo.

-Te he extrañado.. –Murmuro.

-Y yo... con locura. –Respondi. La bese dulcemente a mi antojo y sonrei.

-Lista para la boda?

-Oh si, pero tu deberas tranquilizar a Santana. –Dije divertida. –Es tu turno. –Ella fruncio el ceño. –Y te aviso, que casi camina por las paredes.

-No me ayudaras? –Hizo un tierno puchero.

-Oh no, cuando lo intente, ambas terminamos a las bofetadas. –Respondi mistrandole una marca en mi mejilla derecha, evitando clavar mi mirada en su puchero, de lo contrario cederia inmediatamente. Camine hacia la puerta. –Ire con Britt... Y por cierto... –Dije antes de desaparecer –Estas preciosa siempre, Rachel. Pero hoy matas totalmente. Buena suerte –Le guiñe un ojo y ella solo pudo sonrojarse.

Camine hacia la habitacion de Frannie, donde se encontraba Brittany y golpee suavemente antes de ingresar.

-Permiso. –Murmure atravezando el umbral. Y observe el maravilloso vestido que ella poseia, mientras se miraba al espejo y acomodaba su cabello. –Oh por las patas de Lord Tubbington, estas maravillosa, Britt-Britt. –Sonrei mientras le daba un ligero abrazo.

-Tu crees? –Murmuro haciendo una mueca. –Me siento gorda. Creo que Santi me ha embarazado.

Solte una carcajada y bese su mejilla.

-No lo creo. –Respondi. –Estas bellisima.

-Gracias Quinnie. –Dijo sonriendome con ojos brillantes.

-Rachel ya esta aquí. –Anuncie sentandome a su lado. –Y yo estoy feliz. Solo... me queda agradecerte por todo. Sin tu apoyo desde que me mude hasta New York, no se que seria de mi. Tu y San...son dos personas importantes que tengo en mi vida. Y que no esta en mis planes perder... Y que ahora tu y aquella latina den este gran paso hacia la felicidad, me llena el alma. Y mas aun que me hayan elegido para ser la madrina. Todo lo que soy ahora y todo lo que he logrado a lo largo de mi vida, se los debo a ustedes... mi familia. –Acaricie su mejilla y bese su frente. Ella me abrazo y cuando nos separamos, con una sonrisa señalo hacia mi pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado.

-Todo saldra perfecto. –Murmuro.

-Quien te lo dij... Maldito Gato gordo chismoso! –Exclame entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Lord y yo no diremos nada, pero avisanos como salio todo, si?

-Claro que si, pequeña Britt-Britt.

* * *

Lord Tubbington se acerco hacia el altar, con un esmoquin apretado y las alianzas sobre su lomo. Me arrodille a su lado, tomandolas para entregarselas a las chicas, rodando mis ojos divertida.

-Sigo pensando que Beth deberia haber traido las alianzas. –Resoplo Santana.

-Totalmente. –Respondi sofocando la carcajada.

-Lo siento por Beth, pero Lord Tubbington y yo hemos estado ensayando esto durante mas de 8 años. Ademas ella es la que organizo la boda junto a Artie. –Repuso Brittany con aires risueños. Tomo la alianza y Santana extendio su mano hacia ella. –Yo, Brittany S. Pierce te tomo a ti, Santana Lopez, como mi esposa, para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y recorrer este camino juntas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las tristezas y adversidades. Hasta que los arcoiris y los unicornios se extingan. –Coloco la alianza y acaricio su mano tiernamente, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de Santana. –No importa lo que pase de aquí en mas, estoy dispuesta a luchar contra todo, mientras tenga la certeza de que aun estaras a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano.

Santana luchaba por contener el llanto. Y sinceramente yo tambien. Tomo la alianza e imito el gesto de Britt.

-Yo... Santana Lopez, te tomo a ti, Britt-Britt, como mi esposa, para amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y caminar a la par de ti, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las adversidades y en todas las locas aventuras que nos tocaran vivir. Porque te amo, y prometo amarte hasta que Quinn deje de ser tan imbecil, lo cual, no pasara nunca, asi que puedes relajarte. –Bromeo, causando varias carcajadas entre los invitados y ganandose un manotazo de mi parte. –Tu me haces feliz, sabes? Y yo dare todo de mi para retribuirte ese sentimiento. Y para hacerte saber lo afortunada que soy de tenerte en mi vida. No importa que pase, o que digan... Yo fui hecha para estar a tu lado. Siempre.

La ceremonia termino entre aplausos, llantos de emocion y lluvia de arroz para las recien casadas.

Hasta que el momento de la fiesta llego, y Rachel y yo debiamos hacer la apertura en el pequeño escenario que Puck se habia encargado de colocar en el patio trasero de la casa, con el sol de la tarde brillando sobre nosotros.

Tome la mano de la diva y juntas tomamos el microfono. Yo me sente en el banco del piano de cola negro y ella se sento sobre el instrumento, cruzando sus largas piernas, mientras carraspeaba y llamaba la atencion de todos los presentes.

-Buenas tardes a todos. –Hable por el micro con una sonrisa. –Como las mejores amigas de las novias, tenemos el honor de abrir la tarde de espectaculos que hemos preparado como regalo. –Suspire e intercambie una mirada de complicidad con Rach. –Bueno, esta cancion, marco un antes y un despues en la relacion Brittana. Y nosotras, en este dia tan especial, queremos rememorarla con alegria y respeto.

-Esto es... Para San y Britt. –Agrego la morena antes de que yo comenzara a tocar las primeras notas del piano.

Mi voz dio paso a la primera estrofa.

**For you...**

**There'll be no more crying**

**For you... **

**The sun will be shining**

**And I feel that when I'm with you**

**It's all right...**

**I know it's right...**

Y Rachel continuo

**To you...**

**I'll give the world**

**To you...**

**I'll never be cold**

**Cause I feel that when I'm with you**

**It's alright...**

**I know it's right**

Juntas cantamos el estribillo, conectando nuestras miradas, sabiendo que la cancion no solo se la dedicabamos a nuestras amigas, sino mutuamente.

**And the songbirds are singing**

**Like they know the score**

**...And I love you, i love you, i love you**

**Like never before...**

**And I wish you all the love in the world**

**But most of all, i wish it from myself**

**...And the songbirds keep singing **

**like they know the score**

Sonrei de lado y la morena me guiño un ojo.

**...and I love you, I love you, I love you...**

**Like never before**

**Like never before**

**Like never before...**

Las ultimas notas del piano sonaron y los invitados estallaron en aplausos y gritos.

San clavo su mirada en nosotras y nos sonrio agradecida, mientras Britt nos abrazo muy fuerte a ambas.

-Han estado geniales. –Dijo la bailarina, en las nubes.

-Gracias. –Dijo la latina, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer. –Respondio Rachel colocando una mano en mi cintura.

Luego de los bailes, las bebidas y las charlas con los chicos, disfrutando de la animada fiesta, tome la mano de Rachel y la aparte un poco del ruido.

-Te parece si visitamos nuestro lugar especial? –Pregunte sonriendo, algo nerviosa. Ella asintio.

Y juntas comenzamos a caminar, adentrandonos en el bosque. Los minutos de caminata fueron en silencio comodo y confortable, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Hasta que llegamos a aquel puente de madera blanca. Me apoye en la barandilla y observe el cielo, que se empezaba a teñir de un anaranjado intenso.

-Creo que la vida me ha regalado una buena vida despues de todo el drama. –Dije, sin mirarla, fundida en mis pensamientos. –Beth, mi familia, mis amigos... tu. Y hoy, despues de tanto tiempo, siento lo que es estar feliz, completa. Me doy cuenta que quiero eso para el resto de mi vida. Y no puedo evitar fantasear con una familia, estando casada, con una casa, con una Beth adolescente causandome dolores de cabeza, con Paul correteando de aquí para alla, quizas un perro o dos... mi madre, feliz de la vida. Los chicos con sus sueños cumplidos. Britt y San con sus hijos. Mi trabajo. Quiero eso. Quiero vivir plenamente. –Explique sonriendo. –Y quiero vivirlo a tu lado...

Rachel sonrio esplendidamente, conmovida.

-De verdad quieres todo eso conmigo? –Pregunto con las manos puestas sobre su pecho, como intentando contener sus latidos. Asenti y meti la mano en mi pequeño bolso, que hacia juego con mi vestido, y saque una cajita de terciopelo negro. La abri y se la enseñe.

-Solo... depende de ti ahora. –Murmure, dulcemente.

Ella me miro impresionada.

-Tu...tu.. me estas...casamiento...el anillo y...tu? –Balbuceaba incoherencias, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si, Rachel. Te estoy proponiendo casamiento. –Respondi divertida. –Esa es la idea. –Saque el anillo de la caja y lo sostuve entre nosotras. –Qué me dices? Aceptas embarcarte en una loca, hermosa y pasional aventura conmigo?

Las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, y sonreia a mas no poder.

Asintio y sollozo con voz ahogada, lanzandose a mis brazos. La bese apasionadamente y sonrei feliz. Tome su mano y le coloque el anillo con delicadeza.

-Crees que a Lord Tubbington le entrara su esmoquin para alcanzarnos las alianzas en la boda? –Bromee.

-Definitivamente no. –Respondio riendo ligeramente. Me regalo un beso y observo el anillo, que en el centro tenia un diamante azul. –Es hermoso.

-No mas que tu. –Murmure abrazandola por la espalda, y depositando un besito en su cuello.

-Eres increible, Quinn.

-Lo sé.

-Y engreida.

-Lo sé.

\- Y me encantas

-Oh, Berry... creeme, lo sé

**Fin.**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte. Gracias por seguirme en toda esta aventura y por estar del otro lado de la pantalla. No tengo palabras para describir lo bien que se siente. Nos leeremos en otra historia y si solo queres quedarte con este final, deja de leerlo hasta aquí. Te despido y te deseo lo mejor. Hasta pronto! **


	44. Final Real

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Bueno, este es el final real. Basado en hechos reales. Asi que si lo vas a leer, y anteriormente leiste el final feliz, te pido que lo olvides completamente, porque como ya dije, no estan relacionados entre si.

Muchas gracias!

Your love is a song –Switchfoot.

Capitulo 43: Final Real.

Hoy era el dia de la boda Brittana, un dia especial para todos. Pero la cosa habia empezado mal, al menos para mi. Con el telefono en la mano, me encontraba en nuestro lugar especial, apoyada sobre la barandilla, con la mirada perdida en algun lugar.

-Quinn? –Murmuro alguien detrás de mi. –Ya es hora. San y Britt te esperan.

Suspire y no me movi de mi lugar.

-Ella no vendra. –Murmure con ojos cristalinos. –Me llamo, diciendo que no vendra porque ya no podia manejar esto. –Explique con voz pausada y rota.

Reagan se acerco hacia mi y se coloco a mi lado.

Yo solo saque el anillo que tenia preparado y lo observe detenidamente.

-Lo lamento, rubia. –Murmuro.

-Realmente no lo entiendo, sabes? Pense que todo marchaba bien.

-A veces, las personas toman decisiones dolorosas y ninguna es al azar. Siempre se esconde un sentimiento profundo. –Explico. –y simplemente debes aceptarlas y respetarlas. No siempre se puede luchar contra la corriente.

Me seque las lagrimas, y por mas confundida y dolida que yo estaba, suspire y me tranquilice.

-Vamos, hay una boda que consumar.

* * *

**7 Años despues**

Practicamente me deje caer sobre el comodo sillon de mi hermana, con una lata de Coca cola en la mano y un tazon de Doritos en la otra. Hay cosas que jamas cambian.

Casi a punto de cumplir 31 años en un par de semanas, me encontraba intentando pasar tiempo libre. Mas del necesario, para relajarme y estar bien conmigo misma.

Encendi la tele con el control remoto y me dispuse a mirar una pelicula.

Frannie me habia dejado las llaves de su casa, para alimentar a sus perros, asi que alli estaba yo. Sola, con dos bolas de pelos. Puck Y Pucky (Nombres elegidos por Beth y Paul) (Cabe destacar que a Noah no le hacia ninguna gracia.)

Reagan estaba en la discografica y mi hermana en la oficina.

Habia salido demasiado temprano de la galeria, porque todo el trabajo estaba hecho menos el recibimiento de unas esculturas y cuadros que me tenian que llegar desde Washington, que por alguna razon, se atrasaron y no habia nada que hacer mientras tanto.

Revisaba mis redes sociales distraidamente y de vez en cuando abria el Whatsapp para hablar con Kurt.

_"Lady Hummel! Como estas?"-Q _

_"Mejor que nunca, Q. Y tu?"-K_

_"Estoy perfectamente. Vendras al estreno de la Galeria, no?"-Q_

_"Claro que si. Ya tengo el vestido perfecto para, ti."-K_

Gire los ojos ante ese mensaje. Kurt habia emprendido su carrera como diseñador independiente y ahora era uno de los mas reconocidos en NY.

_"Genial. Gracias por todo, Kurt. Te Quiero." -Q_

Bloquee mi celular y sonrei.

El telefono de la casa comenzo a sonar. Lo que me obligo a levantarme para atender.

-Hola?

-Sra. Fabray. –Saludo una voz femenina. –Habla la maestra de Paul. Necesito que venga a la escuela.

-Se a metido en problemas otra vez, no? –Pregunte girando los ojos burlonamente. Otra vez me habian confundido con mi hermana.

-Si.

-Ahora tengo una reunion importantante que no puedo cancelar. Pero mi hermana Quinn ira a buscarlo y ella personalmente hablara con usted. –Dije imitando la voz chillona de Frannie.

-Muchas gracias, Señora Fabray.

-De nada. –Respondi colgando la llamada.

* * *

Camine por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a la maestra de mi sobrino. Cuando la vi al final de todo, me dirigi hacia ella, caminando con elegancia (como siempre) y la salude estrechando su mano.

-Hola –Dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hola Señora Fabray. –Dijo la mujer de unos 29 años, ojos color miel y pelo cobrizo. Si que era sexy.

-Por favor, Solo dime Quinn. –Respondi con simpatia.

-Muy bien Quinn podriamos hablar sobre Paul en un lugar menos... ruidoso? –Ofrecio.

Asenti. Y dirigi mi mirada hacia Paul que se encontraba sentado en una silla con la mirada agachada.

-Hey, hombrecito. Esperame aquí. Cuando salgamos, tu y yo hablaremos seriamente. Y luego iremos por un helado con Beth –Dije señalandolo.

El pequeño de pelo castaño y de ojos verdes asintio con una mueca abatida.

Le guiñe un ojo para animarlo y el me dedico una sonrisita.

Camine detrás de la profesora hacia un salon de clases vacio. Me sente en un pupitre mientras ella se colocaba delante del escritorio y recargaba su peso sobre el mueble.

-Que hizo ahora? –Pregunte, ocultando los deseos de reirme.

-Realmente no puedo quejarme de sus tareas ni de su nivel academico. Pero Paul necesita entender que no se puede golpear a sus compañeros solo por defender a una amiga. –Explico. –Puedo entender que el quiera protegerla, pero en esta institucion no toleraremos la violencia, ni la falta de respeto.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. –Respondi asintiendo. –Hablare con el y con sus madres con respecto al tema. Solo le pido algo de paciencia con Paul. No es facil para el... apenas tiene 7 años. –Me levante del pupitre y le tendi la mano a la maestra para estrecharsela. –Gracias por avisarme y le pido disculpas en nombre de el, señorita... –Deje incompleta la frase, esperando a que me dijera su nombre.

-Alex. –Respondio ella sonriendo. "Lindo nombre" pense. –Gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir.

-No es nada. –Me acerque a la puerta. –Que tenga un buen dia, Señorita Alex. –Agregue mientras me giraba para guiñarle un ojo y salir del aula.

Camine hasta Paul, que aun seguia en el mismo lugar donde lo habia dejado.

-Listo, Hombrecito? –Pregunte mientras tomaba su mochila y me la colgaba al hombro. –Salgamos de aquí.

Ya en el auto, me asegure de que el tuviera el cinturon de seguridad y luego arranque en direccion al Central Park.

-Me acusaras con mis madres, verdad? –Pregunto el con voz triste.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor.

-No. –Respondi. –Sin embargo, es la ultima vez que te cubrire. –Solte un suspiro. –Mira, Paul. Yo no siempre estare alli para recibir llamadas de la escuela diciendome que te has metido en problemas. Puede que la proxima no cuentes con la suerte de que yo atienda el telefono.

-Lo se. –El agacho la mirada. –Lo siento, tia Quinn.

-Has hecho algo bueno, despues de todo. –Respondi. El levanto la cabeza mirandome confundido. –Has defendido a una amiga tuya. Pero no de la forma correcta, sabes? Reagan y Frannie lo han hecho bien. –Dije sonriendo con dulzura.

El solo solto un suspiro.

-Esa niña, a la que defendiste, te gusta, verdad? –Pregunte con cierto tono picaro. El solo se sonrojo un poquito y agacho la mirada.

-Que es el amor, tia Quinn? –Pregunto luego de un momento.

Yo lo mire por el espejo retrovisor y luego volvi mi vista al parabrisas. La pregunta me habia tomado por sorpresa, pero me tome un momento para formular una respuesta coherente y apta para menores.

-Bueno, el amor es un sentimiento muy complejo, sabes? Ese sentimiento te hace explorar nuevas sensaciones que antes no sentias, es como el desencadenante de otros sentimientos. –Explique lo mejor que pude.

El pequeño fruncio el ceño.

-Como cuales? –Pregunto nuevamente.

-Bueno, uno cuando se enamora se siente feliz, libre, infinito...pero a veces en los momentos malos tambien nos hace sufrir, duele. –Respondi con voz neutra.

-Alguna vez te enamoraste, tia Quinn? –Volvio a preguntar. Y yo internamente maldije la curiosidad de los niños.

Asenti lentamente. Nunca me imagine que la persona con la que hablaria sobre esto seria nada mas y nada menos que con mi sobrino.

-Si. Su nombre era Rachel. –Le dije con suavidad y algo de temor. Aunque hayan pasado los años, aun dolia decir su nombre. –Ella era hermosa, dulce, inteligente y realmente adorable. Pero lo que mas me gustaba de ella era su voz. Cuando cantaba era como estar en el cielo.

-Y que paso? –Pregunto totalmente enganchado en la historia. Sonrei por su impaciencia, heredada de mi, obviamente.

-Bueno, mucho antes de empezar a salir, fuimos enemigas, y luego muy buenas amigas. Para despues ella convertirse en mi novia. Ambas eramos felices y nos sentiamos muy bien la una con la otra. Salimos durante un año. Fue hermoso, a pesar de todos los altibajos que la vida tiene, yo logre superarlos a todos, porque sabia que si caia, ella era la que me tenderia su mano para levantarme... de eso se trata el amor, Paul. De dar y recibir. Si das amor te devolveran amor. Sientes esa seguridad cuando estas a su lado. En tu cabeza solo esta aquella persona que con solo una mirada, hace latir tu corazon–Le explicaba con una sonrisa que no distaba de lo melancolica y triste.

-Y por que ya no estas con ella? –Volvio a preguntar.

-Bueno... –Trague saliva. –Ella solo desaparecio. El dia de la boda de Santana y Brittany, se supone que ella tendria que haber vuelto de un viaje que habia hecho por trabajo, pero no lo hizo.

-No la buscaste? –Fruncio el ceño.

-Claro que si, la busque. La llame. Quise hablar con ella, le envie muchas cartas. Hice todo lo que pude haber hecho. Pero nunca, jamas, entendi por que se alejo asi de mi. –Explique, con voz pausada.

El asintio y se quedo por un momento pensando en silencio, hasta que decidio romperlo con otra pregunta que realmente no me esperaba.

-Aun la amas? Aun duele?

Guarde silencio por unos momentos.

-Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de lo que vivimos. –Trague saliva. –A veces, me invade esa tristeza y esa incertidumbre de preguntarme "Que habria pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma?". Pero eso no es bueno, Paul. Tenemos que aprender a vivir con nuestras desiciones, aunque duelan. Obvio que la quiero aun, y duele. Pero sabes que? A veces, el dolor funciona para darte la certeza de que alguna vez amaste y fuiste amado. –Continue hablando, intentando eliminar el nudo en mi estomago y mi garganta. –El dolor esta para recordarte de que todo fue real.

Luego de que Rachel se ausento en la boda Brittana, nadie volvio a saber mas de ella sino hasta 2 meses despues. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, ella nos evitaba a todos y cada uno de nosotros, menos a sus padres, quienes nos informaron que Rachel estaba bien, pero queria pasar un tiempo a solas.

Asi que decidi jugar mi ultima carta y viaje a Londres, donde le pedi una explicacion logica. Pero no supo darmela.

No se como, ni cuando paso. Pero pasamos de estar en una hermosa relacion, a ser dos completas desconocidas.

**Flashback **

_-Rachel... –Golpee suavemente la puerta de su departamento en Londres. –Abre la puerta, se que estas ahí._

_Suspire y espere pacientemente. _

_-Por favor, morena... no me hagas esto. –Pedi con voz ronca, por el cansancio. No habia dormido en semanas. –Rachel, no me ire de aquí hasta que no abras la maldita puerta._

_Unos minutos de silencio. Y la puerta finalmente se abrio._

_Ella no me miro, pero si me dio paso para que me adentrara al lugar._

_Camine a paso lento y me detuve en medio de la pequeña sala._

_-Hey. –Salude triste. Habia viajado muchas horas y ella no se dignaba a mirarme._

_-Hey. –Murmuro en respuesta. –A que has venido?_

_Levante una ceja y suspire frustrada._

_-En serio estas haciendo esa pregunta? –Dije. –Rachel...no he sabido nada de ti desde hace 2 meses. Y respeto que necesites tu espacio, pero Has faltado a la boda de tu mejor amiga y encima no quieres saber nada de nosotros? Wow... Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo deberia preguntarme a que diablos he venido. –Me sentia dolida._

_-Realmente no se que quieres que te diga. –Respondio ella mirandome por primera vez. Y me di cuenta de que algo en sus ojos habia cambiado. _

_-Acaso me... me he equivocado en algo? –Pregunte acercandome. Y pensando si yo este ultimo tiempo habria hecho alguna idiotez._

_-No. –Respondio contundentemente. _

_-Has sido tu entonces? –Pregunte temerosa ante su respuesta. –Si has hecho algo malo... solo dimelo y podremos solucionarlo. Juntas. Recuerdas?_

_-No te fui infiel. –Respondio._

_-Rachel...estabamos bien. –Murmure tomandome la frente. Pero ella no me miro. Y se formo un silencio entre ambas. Esos silencios que dicen demasiado. –Ya... ya no me amas?–Fue una afirmacion._

_-Quinn, sabes que yo te adoro..._

_-Pero no como hace un año atrás, verdad? –Pregunte con la voz rota. –Y no encontraste alguna forma de decirme durante todo este tiempo de que ya no estabas enamorada de mi? Asi que solo me hiciste creer que estabamos bien diciendo "Te amo, Quinn" en cada visita que te hice aquí? Acaso cada palabra de amor que me decias fue una mentira? Que diablos te pasa?_

_-Realmente no tengo excusa. Pero te di señales, Quinn._

_-Señales? De verdad? Claro que te note extraña este ultimo tiempo, pero pense que era por los ensayos y la obra. Tu misma lo decias. Te justificabas con eso. –Me exaspere. –Cuando paso? –Pregunte._

_-Despues de tu tercera visita... comence a dudar y senti que no era lo mismo.–Asenti, meditando su respuesta. –Soy yo, algo en mi cambio. No me siento comoda. No me siento completa. Pero si fui muy feliz a tu lado._

_Suspire sonoramente y seque mis lagrimas. Solte una risa amarga._

_-Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que yo aun te sigo amando con locura, que he viajado por horas, y por mas que ahora me digas esto, yo tengo palabra. –Saque la cajita de terciopelo negro, que contenia un anillo de compromiso. Ella me miro asombrada –Y habia comprado esto para dartelo cuando fueras a la boda de San, porque te habia prometido hacerte feliz... Y lo ironico de toda esta estupida situacion es que aun quiero seguir haciendote feliz. Y si eres feliz sin mi, esta bien, Rachel. Yo ya he cumplido. Ya he terminado aquí._

_Camine hacia la salida, pasando por su lado y tome el picaporte._

_-Quinn, yo... –Pero no queria escucharla. Porque de todas formas me iba a doler. Asi que la interrumpi._

_-Se feliz, Rachel._

**Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Habian pasado tantos años desde esa ultima vez que la vi, pero esa despedida aun estaba clara en mi mente.

Y aunque realmente jamas comprendi por que decidio hacerlo asi, no la culpe nunca, aunque si me hizo mucho daño.

Durante un tiempo imagine cientos de motivos y situaciones por el cual ella habria tomado esa decision, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo era torturarme a mi misma.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, a pesar de los años, yo la seguia queriendo. Tal vez no como el amor de mi vida, sino como Rachel, la diva del instituto. Volviendose mis sentimientos hacia ella meramente platonicos.

-Por que la dejaste ir, Quinn? ¿Por qué te rendiste? –Sonrei de lado y pense muy bien mi respuesta, a raiz de lo que alguna vez, Reagan me habia dicho.

-Creo ella habia tomado una decision y yo debia respetarla aunque me doliera mucho –Respondi. –No siempre se puede luchar contra la corriente.

-Pero hoy en dia... tu eres feliz, tia Quinn? –Se atrevio a preguntar, con cierta preocupacion.

-Estoy feliz, hombrecito. Ya lo he superado hace tiempo –Respondi genuinamente.

Encendi la radio y como si el maldito destino jugara en mi contra, lo que oi, me hizo estremecer.

**"Y ahora, con nosotros se encuentra la actriz, cantante y Reina del teatro londinense, quien ha vuelto a su pais natal para conquistar Broadway... Les presento a Rachel Berry, que interpretara un cover de la cancion 'Your love is a song' de Switchfoot..."**

Sonrei con cierto orgullo y melancolia. Mire por el retrovisor a mi sobrino y volvi a apagar la radio para no escuchar el resto.

Tal vez mi historia con Rachel no habia terminado bien. Pero durante ese periodo, fui feliz con aquel amor que ella me otorgaba. Y como ya dije una vez, no me importaba el resultado de nuestra relacion, sino el cambio que me genero despues. Y tal vez no fue el amor de mi vida, pero si fue especial.

Y eso vale mucho mas que cualquier final feliz.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Se que por ahí no fue lo que esperaban, pero aclaro, que esto fue lo que sucedió realmente. Fui honesta y estoy conforme con eso. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y les deseo lo mejor. Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
